The Red Dragon and the Jet-Black Goddess
by Aeretr
Summary: La normalidad es algo que facilmente se puede conseguir en la vida, pero que a veces resulta aburrida y un tanto monóntona; La pregunta es... ¿Cuando eres una existencia "anormal" puedes convivir con lo sobrenatural? (A.U. crossover con Medaka Box)
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué es ser normal?

Dentro de los estándares de la sociedad, definir "normal", sería algo o alguien que no destaca por sobre los demás; que se mantiene al mismo nivel sin ninguna cualidad que lo haga diferente. Pero en sí hay muchas maneras de definir la normalidad.

¿Qué pasa cuando tu sola concepción no es para nada normal?

Kazuya y Aoi Hyodou era una pareja normal dentro de las miles de millones de personas que habitaban en Japón, no tenían ningún rastro que los hiciera especiales o que destacarán dentro de la sociedad, Kazuya era un oficinista con un salario normal dentro de la nómina de su empresa; su amada esposa era una mujer dedicada a su atender a su marido en todas las extensiones de la palabra. Frente a sus vecinos y al resto de la sociedad, eran un matrimonio normal. Salvo por un pequeño detalle.

Ambos no habían podido tener un hijo en los siete años de matrimonio que tenían, la razón era muy simple los embarazos de Aoi eran en extremo delicados y durante el cuarto mes de gestación le sobrevino un aborto natural, aquel hecho traumatizó enormemente a la mujer; por que la tragedia le ocurrió no una vez, sino dos veces. Kazuya amaba demasiado a Aoi para someterla a una tercera experiencia como esa, pero el destino (o alguna entidad poderosa) tenía algo más preparado en su enorme plan para la normal pareja. Fue cuando en contra de todo lo establecido para evitar un tercer embarazo (Kazuya se sometió a una vasectomía para proteger a su esposa), fue el descuido de la pareja donde ocurrió un pequeño milagro.

Kazuya paso una enorme vergüenza cuando acuso a su urólogo de realizar una mala praxis en su intervención, pero este se defendió señalándole que debía de esperar un par de semanas antes de "amar con pasión" a su mujer; Kazuya y Aoi decidieron que esta sería la última oportunidad para ser felices padres.

La zozobra se vino cuando llego el cuarto mes de gestación, ambos Hyodou estuvieron pendientes de que no le sobreviniera nuevamente un aborto natural que cuando pasaron ese fatídico plazo se sintieron aliviados pero no bajaron para nada la guardia hasta que el pequeño producto de su amor estuviera sano y salvo entre sus brazos, decir que después Aoi maldeciría a su querido esposo durante la labor de parto y que este casi pierde su mano izquierda fue algo que ninguno de los dos (en especial Kazuya) olvidaría.

Así fue como Issei llegó al mundo de una manera extraordinaria alegrando a sus normales padres.

Como era de esperarse Issei crecía en un ambiente lleno de amor y cariño; donde rebosaba la normalidad en su máxima expresión, pero dos años después un accidente se encargó de fastidiar las cosas, un terremoto puso a su pequeño hijo en el borde entre la vida y la muerte; la mujer estaba desecha ya que a pesar de que no era su culpa perdería el mayor regalo que la vida de había confiado. Pero nuevamente el destino tenía todo preparado para evitar que el pequeño entrara al terreno del más allá y decidió que lo que se alojaba dentro de su cuerpo hiciera su buena acción del día.

Ddraig era sin duda una de las criaturas más poderosas que el mundo habia conocido, alojado dentro de un sacred gear que estaba sellado en su nuevo portador, sintió como la vida se le escapaba al pequeño Issei; eso sin duda molestaba al Dragon Celestial porque no soportaba la idea de esperar otra generación más para poder enfrentar a su enemigo mortal, con ese extraño deseo en su mente decidió darle un pequeño impulso al cuerpo de infante Issei, salvándolo de una muerte segura.

Los sorprendidos doctores estaban desconcertados de como un pequeño niño que estuvo al borde de una muerte segura, al día siguiente estaba completamente rebosante de salud, sin ninguna explicación lógica aconsejaron a los Hyodou que lo llevaran con un especialista en casos especiales. Si en este momento estás pensando en un doctor amargado, cínico y con un bastón en la mano; digamos que te equivocaste enormemente. Aoi parpadeo varias veces al ver a la especialista que le habían recomendado para que examinara la condición de su pequeño hijo, no porque dudase de los numerosos certificados y títulos médicos que tenía colgados en la pared; ni tampoco porque era uno de los más respetados expertos dentro de su camp, ni siquiera que trabajaba en el famoso hospital de Hakoniwa

Sino que a pesar de tallarse constantemente los ojos, Hitomi Hitoyoshi tenía la apariencia de una niña de primaria; por un instante pensó que se trataba de una de esas niñas genio que podía hacer cualquier cosa o de una broma con cámara escondida, pero al ver que tenía un pequeño niño de la misma edad que su hijo le hizo replantearse sus ideas.

¡Aoi-san! – la infantil voz de la Dra. Hitoyoshi llamó la atención de la madre de Issei - ¡Aoi Hyodou-san!

¡Ah! Discúlpeme sensei – la mujer se avergonzó por su distracción - ¿Qué es lo que me quería decir?

Ya leí el historial médico de su caso – la pequeña doctora miraba una carpeta con las anotaciones de varios de sus colegas – Estoy muy impresionada por la recuperación formidable del pequeño Issei, las radiografías que le hicieron a su cráneo y sobre todo las tomografías a su cerebro indican una sanación natural acelerada.

¿Sanación acelerada? – la joven mujer estaba un poco confundida por las palabras de la Dra. Hitoyoshi – ¿Me está diciendo que mi hijo se sanó por sí mismo?

Esa es la conclusión lógica – con una sonrisa Hitomi respondió tranquilamente – Aunque nos gustaría analizar más a detalle el caso del pequeño Issei, no le importaría que se viniera a revisiones por unos meses aquí en este hospital

Mmm… pero conllevaría un costo extra – la mujer jugaba con sus manos analizando la petición de la doctora – Me temo que el salario de mi esposo no alcanzaría para cubrir los gastos

No se preocupe por eso – Hitomi negó con su mano – El hospital está interesado en esta clase de casos "anormales" al ojo clínico, de hecho no se le cobrará nada… ya que lo que descubramos será nuestra ganancia

De acuerdo, supongo que no habrá problema con traer a mi Issei por un tiempo – Aoi respiro aliviada por que verían a su hijo y el gasto no correría por parte de ellos – ¿Desde cuándo necesito traerlo?

Si quiere puede traerlo desde mañana – la pequeña doctora cerró la carpeta con cuidado – Le prepararemos un pase especial a usted y al pequeño Issei

Fue así que Aoi diligentemente llevó a su hijo a ese hospital, Kazuya por un momento se mostró escéptico por tan conveniente situación pero como padre estaba ansioso porque su hijo tuviera la mejor atención del mundo. Lo que no supieron era que el destino esta vez manipulado por una fuerza externa prepararía un encuentro que no debía de darse.

¿Qué es ser especial?

Es algo que destaca por sobre los demás, una característica única que marca una diferencia que hace que se gane una individualidad dentro de cualquier estrato, una inteligencia superior o capacidades físicas por encima del promedio, un carisma atrayente o una voluntad indomable.

Todo eso perdía significado ante una sola persona, Medaka Kurokami era una pequeña niña cuya existencia misma era especial, con una inteligencia superior a pesar de ser una pequeña de dos años; comprendía mejor las cosas que el resto de los niños en la misma edad. Por eso cayó en un terrible caso de depresión al hacerse preguntas existencialistas, que no debería de hacerse y solamente preocuparse por divertirse con sus juguetes o jugar con sus amigos.

El detalle era que su propia individualidad la había convertido en alguien anormal para el resto de las personas, lo que garantizo un aislamiento natural al no encontrar alguien similar a ella. Fue por eso que sus padres la enviaron al hospital Hakoniwa para que la estudiaran a fondo, cualquier examen físico e intelectual que le pusieran ella simplemente lo resolvía con rapidez y precisión.

¿Qué pasa cuando no hay un reto o limites a tu potencial?

Pierdes el rumbo y el deseo de vivir; Medaka en ese momento era una niña que no tenía una razón válida para continuar viviendo, fue un día que ella decidió dar un paseo en su aburrida y monótona existencia, esperando a que su final llegase pronto para reencarnarse en otra entidad que no fuese tan especial. Fue cuando sin saber la razón ingresa al área de las guarderías encontrando a un pequeño niño castaño, el cual estaba concentrado en un sencillo rompecabezas.

Oye tú – Medaka miraba con desdén al pequeño quien simplemente le ignoró - ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Los ojos castaños del pequeño le miraron unos segundos para nuevamente fijar su atención en el rompecabezas, Medaka desde que nació fue el centro de atención y que otro niño le ignorase le pego fuertemente en su orgullo.

No me ignores – con rapidez la pequeña niña acortó la distancia – Dime ¿qué estás haciendo?

Trato de resolverlo – Medaka fijo su atención en el rompecabezas – Mi amigo pudo hacerlo y por eso quiero intentarlo

¿Tu amigo? – la niña peliazul se cruzó de brazos – Pero si estas sólo

Su mamá vino a llevárselo a comer – la respuesta del pequeño castaño fue tranquila – Por eso quiero sorprenderlo para cuando regrese

Medaka se le que quedó mirando al extraño niño mientras continuaba tratando de resolver el sencillo juego, de alguna manera encontró los esfuerzos de ese niño completamente inútiles y que con una simple mirada sabía al menos una cuarenta combinaciones diferentes para resolver aquel rompecabezas. Así estuvo un par de minutos hasta que su propia paciencia se agotó, con molestia y sin ninguna delicadeza. Con rapidez movió sus pequeñas manos resolviendo aquel acertijo.

Ves así se resuelve esto – Medaka se cruzó de brazos completamente desinteresada – Podrás presumirle a tu amigo cuando regrese

Los ojos del pequeño se quedaron prendados ante la solución del rompecabezas cuando repentinamente hizo una petición que extrañaría a la propia Medaka.

Oye ¿podrías deshacerlo por favor? – la pequeña peliazul estaba confundida ante la petición – ¡Ándale por favor!

Parpadeando un par de veces, la pequeña genio de cabello azul oscuro accedió sin mucho ánimo, entregando el rompecabezas sin resolver fue cuando se llevó la sorpresa en su vida, las manos del pequeño niño imitaron a la perfección la solución que Medaka había hecho, sus ojos se quedaron prendados al ver como las manos del niño frente a ella terminaban de resolver el juego.

Mmm… no está mal – la peliazul aun mostraba desinterés en el resultado – Pero solo imitaste mis movimientos

Si, lo sé – el pequeño castaño asintió tranquilamente – Mi amigo lo resolvió de una manera y yo podría hacerlo de la misma manera

Es verdad – Medaka se sentó a escuchar al pequeño – Es normal que lo hagas así

No me sentía conforme – esas palabras eran honestas a los oídos de la pequeña genio – Quería encontrar mi propia solución pero acepte que solo había una forma – con una sonrisa el pequeño niño miro a Medaka – Gracias a ti supe que hay más de una manera

Aquellas últimas palabras le parecieron extrañas, sin darse cuenta se sonrojo levemente mientras que el pequeño niño nuevamente deshizo el rompecabezas, allí se quedó mirando el nuevo intento del castaño en resolverlo, esta vez no tardó mucho en encontrar su propia solución. Aún para ella que ya había vislumbrado todas las maneras posibles de resolverlo, ver a alguien esforzarse por conseguir algo era algo completamente nuevo y sin duda lo considero algo digno de admirar.

¿Oye cómo te llamas? – la pequeña niña se sobresaltó ante la sorpresiva pregunta

¡Ah! Yo… bueno – un extraño estupor envolvió el cuerpo de la peliazul – Kurokami Medaka

¡Yo soy Hyodou Issei! – el pequeño castaño le dio la mano para saludarla - ¡Mis amigos me dicen Ise!

¿Amigos? – Medaka ladeo la cabeza confundida – ¿Yo soy tu amiga?

Si… desde que me ayudaste, te convertiste en mi amiga – la sonrisa honesta de Issei lleno de alegría a la pequeña Medaka

Con suavidad y un poco de temor, la pequeña genio tomo la mano del castaño mientras que este apretó levemente el agarre haciendo sentir extraña a la niña.

Desde ese día la pequeña niña repitió la acción de salirse a dar un paseo y meterse en la guardería para jugar con el pequeño castaño, curiosamente y por extrañas casualidades nunca conoció al otro niño con el que solía jugar Issei, ya que siempre que se veían nada más estaban los dos solos; los juegos aunque sencillos para la mente privilegiada de Medaka le divertían mucho al hacerlos con alguien que simplemente disfrutaba de su compañía. Pero a pesar de su corta edad empezó a tener ciertos temores acerca de la duración de la situación.

Cuando una niña genio que puede tener todo al alcance de su mano, no hay límites para su testarudez y con gracias a una exhaustiva investigación encontró la solución a su problema.

E-Este, Ise-kun – la pequeña niña de cabello azul oscuro se comportaba de una manera nerviosa - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Mmm… si – el pequeño castaño le miro curioso ante la extraña timidez de su amiga

¿Te casarías conmigo? – su voz escalo varios niveles por el nerviosismo de esa pregunta

Kurokami Medaka dentro de su privilegiada mente encontró que casarse con la persona que más le gustaba era una promesa de por vida y que gracias a eso ella no perdería su primer y único amigo en toda su corta vida; pero pensar con lógica a veces no era la mejor manera de abordar los problemas. Menos cuando se tienen tan poca edad para hacer algo tan drástico. El silencio que le siguió fue incómodo y sobretodo preocupante porque la respuesta del pequeño Issei cambiaría el curso de la vida de la pequeña Medaka.

Si – Issei simplemente respondió con normalidad – Me casaré contigo

La alegría en el rostro de la pequeña Medaka fue una que ni sus propios padres habían visto provenir de ella y decir que ese fue el día más feliz en su corta vida no era una mentira.

* * *

 **El prólogo a una historia irregular  
**

* * *

Trece años han pasado de esa inusual petición y ahora con 15 años de edad Hyoudou Issei estaba frente a lo que muchos llamarían el paraíso para los hombres, la academia de Kuoh abría sus puertas al maravilloso mundo de la educación mixta, dado que en el año anterior era exclusivamente una academia para chicas y él era uno de los pocos agraciados en haber pasado el riguroso e imposible examen de admisión. Muchos pensarían que era un "pervertido con suerte" pero la realidad era algo completamente diferente.

Él era una persona con un atractivo dentro del promedio, una altura promedio y los ingresos de su familia estaban dentro del promedio; en pocas palabras era alguien normal en toda extensión de la palabra, pero tras sufrir un accidente, recuperarse de una manera casi milagrosa, le dio un atributo especial a su existencia.

La herida en su cabeza técnicamente debió haberle matado en las primeras 72 horas tras su accidente, pero su cuerpo respondió de una manera inexplicable, una de las consecuencias que le encontraron tras mucho estudios era que tenía una resistencia superior y que podía utilizar más allá del cien por ciento de su potencial físico. Hasta ese punto su "normalidad" se fue al carajo, pero ¿cómo logró superar un examen tan difícil que hacía ver como un juego de niños a los exámenes de admisión a la universidad? Simplemente porque tenía a su lado a alguien que era considerada una genio.

Kurokami Medaka era sin duda el punto más alto del potencial que un humano podía alcanzar, tanto que muchos la consideraban un verdadero monstruo andante, y solamente alguien como Issei tenía la suficiente resistencia para seguirle su anormal ritmo. Pero ¿cómo fue que ellos dos siguieron juntos tanto tiempo?

Tras la promesa de casarse, la pequeña de dos años se encontró al primer enemigo que no pudo derrotar con su privilegiada mente y ese fue el sistema legal que rige al Gobierno Japonés, donde impide que los menores de edad contraigan matrimonio, fue así que su plan perfecto tuvo que ser postergado por completo, durante trece años, hasta que ambos cumplieran la edad suficiente y con el permiso de los padres unir sus vidas como Medaka había planeado desde un principio. Pero eso no evito que la niña se quedara al lado de su mejor amigo por los años venideros.

Jardín de niños, Primaria y Secundaria, escuela donde estuviese su querido Ise; ella estaría a su lado como devota "esposa" que debía ser.

Ese tipo de actitud molestaría a las personas normales, pero tras convivir tantos años con su amiga, en algún punto a Issei dejó de importarle y simplemente se rindió ante la testarudez de la peliazul.

¡Bien! - el joven alzó su puño al cielo lleno de esperanza - ¡Es hora de mi debut en la preparatoria!

Detrás de él y en la misma pose; se encontraba su queridísima amiga de la infancia, autonombrada novia y futura esposa.

¡Si! – Medaka mostraba la misma actitud que el castaño – Me extrañaste mi querido Ise

Con lentitud el joven se volvió para mirar a la joven detrás de él, Issei simplemente suspiro ante la presencia de Medaka, aquel uniforme que usan en Kuoh le sentaba bien a su cuidada y bien proporcionada figura, el chico no podía negar lo hermosa que se veía aunque su belleza era opacada con su actitud retorcida.

Hola, Medaka-chan – con desgano el castaño saludó a la peliazul – Nuevamente estaremos juntos por tres años más

¡Mou! Tan frío eres conmigo Ise – con un leve puchero la jovencita se acercó al castaño – Anda no seas tsun-de-re

¡Que no soy tsundere! – el sonrojo en el rostro de Issei se hizo notorio - En fin me alegra verte

Ves que ser honesto te va mejor – la hermosa jovencita tomo del brazo al castaño - ¡Anda Ise veamos en que salón nos tocó!

Una vez que pasaron el umbral de la entrada principal, varias personas detectaron el abrumador poder que ambos poseían. Cierta joven de cabello rojo carmesí y una dedicada vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil, rápidamente sintieron una perturbación en la fuerza… natural que rodeaba a la academia, era el primer día de clases y nuevos individuos estarían dentro de su radar. Todo con el afán de conseguir las mejores piezas para sus respectivas cortes.

Tras escuchar las palabras de bienvenida por parte de la directora de la academia, los grupo de nuevos alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, Issei se sentó en uno de los lugares disponibles cercanos a la ventana, aprovechando que aún no se asignaban los lugares, miro con detenimiento el tranquilo paisaje frente a él, pronto los murmullos no se hicieron esperar cuando su amiga de la infancia simplemente tomo el lugar detrás del castaño.

No cabe duda que tienes los mejores gustos, Ise – la sonrisa en el rostro de la peliazul era tranquila – Es un buen lugar para relajarte

Pensaba que estaríamos en diferentes grupos – Issei se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amiga - ¿Cómo es posible que estemos en el mismo salón?

E-Eto – una temerosa jovencita peligris se atrevió a meterse en la conversación – Se debe a que asignan los grupos de acuerdo a las calificaciones

¿Ah? – el castaño miro con detenimiento a su compañera – Gracias por la respuesta, mucho gusto Hyodou Issei… puedes llamarme Ise

Hanakai Momo, mucho gusto Hyodou-kun – con cierto rubor la joven dio su nombre – ¿Usted debe de ser Kurokami-san?

Si, Hanakai-san – Medaka saludo cortésmente a su compañera – Pero Kurokami es muy formal… dime Medaka-chan

Este, ¡eso sería irrespetuoso! – Momo se mostraba nerviosa – ¡Es la numero uno en el examen de admisión!

Eso no es importante – la peliazul negaba con la mano – esas cosas no deben de determinar nuestro estatus social dentro de la escuela – con una sonrisa Medaka animo a Momo – En estos momentos somos iguales, compañeros y amigos… debemos disfrutar estos tres años, creando grandes recuerdos y memorias

Issei escucho con atención el pequeño discurso que Medaka daba a la temerosa Momo quien empezaba a sentir como las palabras de la genio entraban en lo más profundo de su ser, no negaba que ese discurso también le estaba emocionando pero sabía que de antemano el resultado final de esas palabras. Y como se esperó todos los alumnos de su salón quedarían encantados con la líder natural que era la excéntrica jovencita.

¡Kurokami-san! – varios de los alumnos del salón se acercaron a la peliazul – ¡Por favor acepte ser la representante de nuestro grupo!

Con una sonrisa Medaka soltó una terrible respuesta… que dejó a todos petrificados.

¡Para nada! – la sonrisa en el rostro de la genio era de lo más brillante – Eso me quitaría tiempo para estar con Ise-kun

El frio que se sintió después fue de lo más abrumador, el castaño suspiro al ver como sus compañeros veían como sus esperanzas de tener a una líder tan carismática eran prácticamente destruidas con tan solo una sencilla frase. Pero antes de que dieran todo por perdido Medaka continúo hablando.

¡Pero si tienen problemas que no puedan resolver! – la mirada de todos sus compañeros se posó nuevamente en la peliazul - ¡Con gusto haré todo lo posible por ayudarlos!

Issei miró con desgano como mucho de ellos derramaban lágrimas de gratitud ante la acción desinteresada de Medaka, la personalidad de la jovencita era retorcida en dos cosas que ella consideraba importantes, una era que todo su ser le pertenecía a Issei y la otra era ayudar a la gente; como llegó a esa idea tan poco ortodoxa. Bien el culpable de esa personalidad era el mismo castaño quien le mostró que la mejor manera de hacer amigos era ayudándolos en sus problemas. Ya que su amistad se dio cuando ella le ayudo a resolver ese rompecabezas.

* * *

Rias Gremory estaba en su segundo año en la academia de Kouh, rápidamente su fama ascendió entre los estratos sociales que creaban los propios estudiantes, cosa que pasaba a segundo plano cuando eres algo más allá de lo normal, ella era una demonio noble que logró su deseo de estudiar en el mundo humano junto a los únicos miembros de su adorada corte. Su mejor amiga Akeno Himejima, su leal caballero Yuuto Kiba, mientras que dos miembros más estaban cursando el último año de la secundaria y el próximo año estarían junto con ella en la preparatoria.

La sonrisa en el rostro que tenía en esos momentos era una que solamente aparecía cuando algo bueno estaba al alcance de sus manos, tanto ella como su amiga Sona, lograron percibir algo sumamente inquietante y más que decir poderoso. Su instinto le indico a donde debía dirigirse; caminando con la gracia propia de su estatus llamo la atención de todos los alumnos varones de primer grado.

La sensación de poder se permeaba por cada centímetro de su piel, sus vellos se erizaron de una manera agradable y sobre todo embriagante. Fue cuando su andar termino en las puertas del salón 1-1 del primer piso, sus ojos aquamarina rápidamente escanearon el lugar para encontrar al o los portadores de tan deliciosa presencia, con una sonrisa en su rostro, fijo su atención en el joven castaño sentado mirando el paisaje de la ventana.

Vaya, sí que te has movido rápido – una suave voz llamo la atención de la joven Gremory – ¿Apenas es el primer día y los quieres reclutar?

¿Ara?, Sona – la pelirroja se dio la vuelta sonriendo – Tu también estas aquí por el mismo motivo

En parte sí – la joven vicepresidenta se acomodó los lentes – Pero tenía curiosidad por ver a quienes aplastaron mi record en el examen de admisión

¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – Rias abrió la boca sorprendida ante la revelación de su amiga – T-Tu calificación fue casi perfecta

Admito que pude haber obtenido la perfección – la pelinegra se cruzó de brazos – Pero Kurokami Medaka y Hyodou Issei lo aplastaron completamente

¿Kurokami Medaka? – la heredera de los Gremory se llevó una mano a su barbilla – La chica genio que resolvió una ecuación imposible y ganó una pequeña fortuna o ¿me equivoco?

Esa misma – Sona suspiro derrotada – Pero el que me impresiona es el otro

Hyodou Issei – Rias miro con sospecha a su amiga - ¿Por qué él?

Prácticamente es un don nadie – la heredera de los Sitri se quitó los anteojos para limpiarlos – No destacaba en nada y quedo en segundo en el examen de admisión – una vez limpios se volvió a ponerlos – Quise ver si hizo trampa pero todo parece legal – Sona suspiro un poco cansada – Lo único extraño fue que ha estado junto a Medaka por los últimos trece años

La mirada de Rias mostraba cierta curiosidad ante lo último que descubrió la heredera de los Sitri, era una práctica común que algunos niños estuvieran juntos mucho tiempo, inclusive ellas dos eran un ejemplo de ello.

Entiendo tu punto – con una sonrisa la pelirroja se preparó para hacer su movimiento – ¿Te molesta si me quedo con él?

Tómalo… yo mejor esperaré un poco más – Sona se dio la vuelta para regresar a su salón – Por cierto hay algo… sabes mejor no – la pelinegra sonrió misteriosamente

Rias miro con duda la sonrisa que su amiga de la infancia le mostraba en esos momentos, aprovechando que era la hora del almuerzo decidió que podía empezar a hacer labor de convencimiento para tener a Hyodou Issei bajo su mando, como todo un buen sirviente; por suerte para ella los jóvenes a su edad eran los que mejor podía manipular, claro quien se negaría a su inusual belleza y sobre todo a los encantos naturales que poseía. Cuando entro, simplemente notó las miradas cargadas de admiración por parte de las jovencitas y el deseo lujurioso por parte de los jóvenes; esa reacción animo el orgullo de la demonio noble quien con su andar elegante se paró frente al castaño.

Tú debes de ser Hyodou Issei – la suavidad con la que habló Rias era demasiado seductora – Soy Rias Gremory – la encantadora sonrisa del pelirroja era hermosa - ¿Me preguntaba si tenías tiempo para conversar?

Pronto los murmullos llenaron el ambiente del salón, unos cargados de curiosidad y otros de envidia, fue cuando los ojos cafés de Issei le miraron sin mucho interés para parpadear un par de veces antes de dar una respuesta, cuando por fin se animó a hablar alguien interrumpió la conversación. De hecho todo el salón se quedó en silencio ante la nueva persona que ingresaba a la habitación.

¡Ise! – la voz de Medaka se escuchó al filo de la puerta – ¡Ven vamos a comer juntos!

Si la presencia de Rias Gremory era encantadora, la de Medaka Kurokami era abrumadora, es como cuando arrojas una piedra a un estanque esta al romper la superficie crea ondas dependiendo el tamaño de la piedra, pero si una segunda piedra de mayor tamaño hace la misma acción, las ondas que genera simplemente se comen a las primeras; y ese efecto fue lo que ocurrió en esos momentos, la admiración que inicialmente estaba centrada en la pelirroja simplemente fue olvidada ante el arribo de la peliazul.

Discúlpeme, Gremory-sempai – el castaño se levantó de su asiento tranquilamente – Pero ya tengo un compromiso

¡¿Eh?! – el rostro que tenía la joven demonio noble era de incredulidad pura – E-Esta b-bien, e-en o-otra o-ocasión s-será

Medaka sonreía mientras esperaba al castaño en la entrada al salón, Issei pasó de largo ante la sorprendida joven quien siguió el andar casual de su kohai con sus ojos aquamarina, todos en el salón se quedaron en silencio ante la inesperada y por un poco penosa situación en la que quedaba su sempai, Momo se acercó lentamente hasta la joven para tocar levemente su hombro.

Este, ¿Gremory-sempai? – la jovencita llamo lentamente la atención de la pelirroja – ¿Se piensa quedar allí parada?

Rias notó las miradas curiosas del resto de los que estaban en el salón, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado estática frente al asiento del castaño quien ya llevaba varios minutos desde que se retiró junto con Medaka; la vergüenza y sobre todo su orgullo herido hicieron que la demonio noble se retirara en silencio. Sona estaba a un lado de la entrada mientras la pelirroja pasó a su lado, la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro era una que difícilmente podía ser ignorada, la joven Gremory notó la presencia de su mejor amiga y con un gesto silencioso le pidió que la siguiera de cerca.

Caminaron una distancia prudente hasta encontrarse definitivamente a solas, la primera en hablar fue la propia Rias.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá dentro? – el tono de voz de la demonio heredera de los Gremory aun mostraba incredulidad – Nunca nadie me había ignorado

Eso mismo lo noté – la pelinegra se acomodó sus gafas levemente – Te lo iba a decir personalmente pero decidí que lo experimentaras de primera mano

¿Experimentar? – Rias mostraba cierta consternación ante las palabras de Sona - ¿Qué debía experimentar?

Que nuestro encanto no funciona con ellos dos – la joven Sitri mostraba seriedad en su rostro – De alguna manera Hyodou Issei desarrollo una "inmunidad" a ser seducido por alguien más o más bien fue obligado a desarrollarla

¿Obligado? – la incredulidad en el rostro de la pelirroja hizo sonreír a Sona - ¡Es imposible!

¡Uff! – un sonoro suspiro salió de los labios de Sona – La presencia de Kurokami Medaka es increíblemente atrayente, de alguna manera cualquiera que entra en contacto con ella queda prendado de su personalidad con tan solo una pocas palabras – Rias asintió ligeramente – Como te dije Issei ha pasado los últimos trece años al lado de ella, ¿crees que nuestro encanto sería suficiente?

Espera, nosotras no somos humanos – la joven pelirroja detuvo a su amiga – Somos demonios, nuestro encanto no es para nada natural

¿Estás segura de eso? – Sona estaba impresionada por la testarudez de la Gremory – Te doy una semana para que lo reclutes, si no lo logras olvídalo

¡Es una apuesta! – una sonrisa de confianza adorno el hermoso rostro de Rias – En una semana Issei será mi querido sirviente

De acuerdo – la pelinegra pareció asentir – Tengo suficientes palomitas para disfrutar del espectáculo.

* * *

El primer día después de su fallido encuentro, Rias decidió implementar un plan a prueba de fallos, leyendo su colección completa de mangas shoujos; supo que la mejor manera de acercarse a un chico era con el clásico encuentro que ella denomino "el correr con el pan en la boca". Usando a su fiel familiar trató de encontrar la ruta que usaba el castaño para llegar a la escuela.

Rias espero unos minutos, después una hora y finalmente escucho la campana que marcaba el inicio de las clases; fue la primera vez que la futura miembro de las grandes onee-samas de Kuoh llegaba tarde a clases solamente para ser castigada quedándose en el pasillo hasta que terminara la clase. Ya en el almuerzo decidió ir al salón del club que recién había fundado con la ayuda de sus dos sirvientes, solamente para encontrar a su pequeña murciélago ella un ovillo en una de las esquinas de la sala.

¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE TE OCURRIO?! – una enorme preocupación sobrecogió a la joven noble – ¡Mira estas temblando mucho!

La sola voz de su ama hizo reaccionar a la pobre familiar quien despavorida salto a los brazos de Rias y se negó a apartarse de su lado.

¿Buchou? – Kiba miraba consternado la reacción del familiar de su ama – Es la primera vez que la veo así

Si, Rias – Akeno se llevó una mano a la mejilla - ¿Qué la asustaría a tal grado?

No lo sé – la pelirroja vio con pena al pequeño quiróptero – Me podrían ayudar con sus familiares

¡Sí, claro! – ambos sirvientes de la pelirroja contestaron al unísono

Tres horas después un pequeño pajarito y dos ogros en miniatura se negaban a salir de la sala del club, así que ese día fue una derrota para Rias Gremory.

Al siguiente día y tras el fracaso anterior, la joven pelirroja decidió usar a la pequeña Toujo Koneko, con la esperanza que sus habilidades naturales fuesen suficientes para descubrir la ruta que usaba el castaño para llegar a la escuela. Nuevamente Rias espero un buen tiempo antes de recibir una llamada de la pequeña torre, extrañamente lo único que escucho fue la respiración agitada de la pequeña albino. Consternada por la reacción de su sirviente la invoco con su propia magia.

La piel de Koneko era una más pálida de lo normal, sus colas de gato estaban moviéndose libremente pero lo más curioso era que terrible erizamiento de su pelaje, señal del enorme nerviosismo que sentía la nekoshou. Preocupada nuevamente decidió llevarla a la sala del club, sus ojos vieron como todos los familiares, quienes aún se mantenían temerosos, se acercaron a la estudiante de secundaria para extrañamente rodearla afectuosamente.

Mmm… Rias creo que la están consolando – la reina de la corte de Rias comentó un poco preocupada

Sabes opino lo mismo Akeno– la pelirroja trataba de comprender el extraño comportamiento de los familiares y su torre – ¿Koneko-chan?

¡NYAAAAA! – la pequeña albino salto un par de metros antes de meterse debajo del sofá

Ven, ven… - la pelirroja movía su mano suavemente para obligar a su torre se le acercará

No creo que quiera salir de allí - Kiba se encaminó hasta el área que ocupaban como cocina

Con calma regreso con una pequeña bandeja entre sus manos el cual estaba repleto de diferentes aperitivos, los ambarinos ojos de la pequeña nekoshou brillaron a través de las sombras del mueble, aun con temor salió muy despacio para tomar un pequeño pastelillo, Kiba lentamente empezó a acariciar el blanco cabello de la pequeña demonio. La caricia fue tan tranquilizadora que pequeños ronroneos salieron de su garganta.

Akeno trato de ahogar un grito de emoción al ver la tierna escena, pero cuando su mirada se posó en su amiga pudo notar un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Es... Es... ¡Tan linda! – la pelirroja grito llena de emoción – ¡Kiba! ¡Dejame acariciarla por favor!

Ese día descubrieron que Issei siempre venía acompañado de Medaka, la pregunta que se formó en la mente de los tres demonios ¿Que rayos les hacía a sus familiares para asustarlo de esa manera?

Por suerte Koneko se recuperó del shock no sin antes llenar un álbum completo mostrando su encanto gatuno.

Una nueva derrota en su intento de reclutar a Issei, para no desesperarse decidió aguardar por dos días del plazo de la semana que Sona le había impuesto, al tercero empleó un nuevo plan para poder tener a su alcance al escurridizo castaño. Así que se hizo un complejo sistema de vigilancia con ayuda de cierto damphir hikikonomori y sus habilidades de hacker. Ahora con la tecnología de su lado pudo ver que Medaka estaba ocupada platicando con Momo, mientras que Issei estaba indefenso y solo en el salón.

Fu, fu, fu – tanto Kiba como Akeno temían por la salud mental de su ama – Mírenlo tan indefenso y precioso – la voz de Rias por un instante sonó más rasposa – Pronto tendremos a precioso

Este, ¿Buchou? - el rubio trago saliva al ver como la pelirroja se encorvaba de una extraña manera – Si no se apura Hyodou-san se va a ir

Las palabras de Kiba hicieron reaccionar a su ama quien rápidamente desapareció en un círculo mágico, apareciendo cerca de la entrada del salón.

Ejem – Rias dio una mirada rápida a su aspecto antes de hablar - ¿Hyoudou-san estas ocupado?

Issei se dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente a la joven demonio noble, el atardecer era perfecto, las sombras del salón de clases jugaban un papel importante creando un ambiente idóneo para una confesión amorosa y de manera extraña una suave melodía salía del celular del castaño. Fue cuando ella cayó en cuenta sobre la situación en sí y su mente dejó de trabajar correctamente. Pronto una serie de fantasías sacadas de una mente sobre saturada por mangas románticos empezaron a bombardear la ya de por si desgastada mente de Rias Gremory. Una donde Issei galantemente se acercaba hasta ella y la tomaba entre sus tonificados brazos para susurrarle al oído un suave "Te amo", después ella y el se entregaban a la pasión de consumar su primera vez; para después salir de la mano de una iglesia, mientras una harapienta Medaka miraba con tristeza la escena.

¿Gremory-sempai? – Issei mostraba preocupación al notar que la pelirroja no se movía de su sitio - ¿Se encuentra bien?

¿Eh? – la joven reaccionó ante la cercanía de su kohai – S-Si me encuentro bien

Pues no lo parece su cara está muy roja – la mano de Issei toco con gentileza la frente Rias – Y parece que tiene fiebre

Dentro de la sala del club Akeno miraba impaciente como Rias actuaba de una manera tímida, Kiba por un momento quiso preguntarle por qué tenía puestos unos guantes blancos y unos anteojos, lo más extraño era que su rostro estaba descansando tranquilamente entre sus manos.

Gasper ¿Cuál es el estado de la primera niña? – el tono monocorde que empleo la Himejima era un tanto preocupante

Está descendiendo en su índice de sincronización- el pequeño trasvestido tecleaba con rapidez mientras el sudor recorría su rostro – continua cayendo a niveles alarmantes

¿Podemos mandar a la segunda niña? – Kiba no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían y sus oidos escuchaban

¡Imposible señora, la unidad 2 no puede salir! – la seriedad en la voz de Gasper hizo temblar al pobre caballero- ¡Detectamos un patrón rosa...! ¡La estamos perdiendo! – una enorme pantalla se encendió frente a los dos demonios mostrando una gráfica en picada – ¡Está entrando en modo Fangirl, repito la unidad 1 está entrando en modo Fangirl!

Mientras en salón de primer año, Rias empezó a sentir que su mundo daba vueltas y que la cercanía de Issei empezaba a sofocarle; fue cuando extraños brillitos multicolor invadieron su campo de visión y sencillamente vio al castaño de una manera completamente irreal.

¡Ah! Issei-sama – la pelirroja habló en un extraño tono de voz – Rias está feliz de que la sostenga entre sus brazos.

¿Sempai en verdad se encuentra bien? – el nerviosismo del castaño era más notorio

De una manera inexplicable Yuuto Kiba apareció en la puerta del salón, su rostro se mostraba sudoroso y también tenía un semblante de preocupación, con cierto temblor se acercó a la pareja solamente para cargar a la desorientada demonio noble.

Buenas tardes, Hyodou-kun – el rubio hablaba un poco agitado – Vengo a llevarme a Buchou al salón del club, no te preocupes ella esta bien.

El castaño vio como Kiba cargo sobre su hombro a la jovencita pelirroja quien continuaba sumida dentro de sus fantasías, con rapidez ambos salieron del salón solamente para irse por rumbo desconocido.

Ya en el salón del club de ocultismo, Kiba colocó a una desorientada Rias en el enorme sofá y la dejo descansando, momentos antes de ir al rescate de su ama, Akeno había dado una información que de manera conveniente omitió para diversión de ella.

 _Kiba será mejor que vayas por Rias- la pelinegra se retiró los guantes y los anteojos – Ella no ha dormido en las últimas 48 horas y tampoco ha comido_

 _¡Akeno porque no me dijiste eso antes! –el rubio zarandeo con fuerza a su compañera - ¡Esta alucinando por el agotamiento!_

 _Es que me resulto divertido – Akeno saco levemente su lengua mientras se golpeaba de manera juguetona la cabeza - ¡Te, he!_

Ahora la heredera de los Gremory descansaba en el sofá mientras los otros miembros restantes pensaban que debían hacer.

¿Y si tratamos de traerlo nosotros mismos? – el caballero del grupo comentaba casualmente – Es decir, por qué no le decimos la verdad

Tú crees que nos creería – Akeno miraba confundida – ¡Hola!… Hyodou-kun, somos demonios no te quieres unir a nuestro selecto grupo… ¡Ah por cierto! ¡Tienes que convertirte en sirviente por el resto de la eternidad!

De hecho, no creo que quiera – tanto Kiba como Akeno se sintieron derrotados - ¿Mejor la dejamos dormir por el resto de la semana?

Creo que es lo mejor – la pelinegra aceptando la realidad – Vayamos a casa a descansar

Súbitamente notaron como su ama y amiga rio entre sueños, realmente la situación se había complicado para ellos pero al menos no perderían mucho al no reclutar a Issei en su grupo o eso pensaron.

Sona estaba sentada en lo que sería su nuevo escritorio, realmente se estaba complacida con la derrota de su mejor amiga al no poder reclutar al castaño y con eso ella tenía via libre para intentarlo.

Todo ha salido como lo planeamos… no es así Ryuk – la joven de anteojos sonrió maliciosamente

Sona, soy Tsubaki – una jovencita de cabello largo suspiro por el comportamiento extraño de su ama – Deja de leerte ese manga que ya está afectando tu mente

¡Pero Tsubaki-chan! – el tono de voz de la joven Sitri era más agudo de lo habitual – Mi me encantan los mangas y el anime

Si pero estamos en la escuela y según tú ya habías superado eso – el rostro de la joven Shinra mostraba un leve enfado – O necesito recordarte sobre la "Mahou Note"

Prometiste que nunca tocarías ese tema – Sona se levantó del asiento solamente para hacer un leve puchero - ¡MI HERMANA ES LA CULPABLE DE TODO ESO! – la joven vicepresidenta tenia lágrimas en los ojos - ¡SUFRÍ DE CHUUNIBYOU DURANTE LA SECUNDARIA Y APENAS LO VOY SUPERANDO!

La joven Sitri empezó hipar levemente mientras que Tsubaki suspiro consolando a su mejor amiga, ese oscuro pasado deseaba ser enterrado por eso ella tenía un plan para olvidarlo.

Este año me postularé como presidenta del consejo estudiantil – Sona mostraba confianza en su futura victoria – Con ese puesto podré reclutar tanto a Hyodou Issei y a Kurokami Medaka – Tsubaki asintió ante el perfecto plan que su amiga había trazado - ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Deseas apostar – la Reina de Sona sonreía maliciosamente – Te parece que si pierdes las elecciones, te vistes de chica mágica y…. – haciendo una pausa dramática – haces una escena yuri con Serafall-sama

¡E-Estas l-loca! – la joven de anteojos se alejó alarmada por la loca sugerencia de la joven - ¡O-Oneesama es capaz de consumar el acto!

Mira entre chicas no cuenta – Tsubaki se puso seria – O es que no estas segura de tu "rotunda" victoria.

Está bien – la heredera de los Sitri se mantuvo firme mientras tocio levemente – Acepto la apuesta y si gano tu serás la que haga todo eso.

Por mí no hay problema – la joven Reina mantuvo su estoicismo – Bien, esperemos entonces hasta el siguiente periodo para ver si ganas

Ambas se estrecharon la mano cerrando así el trato de manera cordial fue cuando Tsubaki recordó que tenía algo que hacer antes de irse a su casa, caminando con discreción entre saco un pequeño comunicador de su bolsillo donde apareció el holograma de una figura encapuchada.

¡Ah! mi aprendiz – una encantadora voz emergió de la proyección – ¿Dime aceptó el trato?

Si Maestra – Tsubaki contestaba de una manera muy tranquila – Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan

Fu, fu, fu… - repentinamente la figura se quitó la capucha revelando la figura de Serafall vestida con su traje de chica magia - ¡Muchas gracias Tsubaki-chan! – la sonriente Maou le lanzaba besos a una apenada Tsubaki - ¿Quién iba a pensar que eras una fujoshi con tendencias al yuri?

Descuide Serafall-sama – la sonrisa de la pelinegra era tranquila – Estoy contenta de ayudarla

Bien aunque la espera será larga – la Maou Leviatán empezó a revisar varias revistas – ¡Podré diseñar el traje perfecto para So-tan!

Sé que se verá encantadora – la reina de Sona rio levemente – Con su permiso me retiro

Si, si… ¡adiosin! Y que el yuri te acompañe – la pequeña figura holográfica agito su mano desapareciendo al instante

Una vez terminada la conversación, Tsubaki Shinra guardó su comunicador para sacar una pequeña libreta, en esta venia una lista con varios nombres y tacho dos de ellos.

Bien, el Sona x Serafall está en proceso – la joven demonio reencarnado murmuro para sí misma – Ahora solo falta el Rias x Akeno, ¡kyaaa! ¡El solo pensar en ello me emociona!

* * *

Medaka estaba meditabunda mientras caminaba al lado de su querido Issei, cosa que al castaño le preocupo por la sencilla razón de que ella planeaba algo y cuando eso pasaba el terminaría siendo arrastrado por ella.

Ise – la peliazul hablo quedamente - ¿No sientes como que algo falta?

¿Y qué cosa seria Medaka-chan? – Issei preguntaba tranquilamente mientras esperaba la respuesta de la genio

Es como si nuestros compañeros tuviesen una vida vacía – Medaka se llevó una mano al pecho - ¡Qué necesitan mi ayuda para hacer su vida escolar más llevadera! – el joven al lado de ella le miro de reojo - ¡Y que es mi obligación hacerlo para que tengan excelentes recuerdos de la preparatoria!

Podría ser – Issei se detuvo haciendo que la jovencita también lo hiciera - ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kurokami Medaka era sin duda alguna el prólogo a una serie de problemas e Issei seria cómplice o participe de cada una de ellas. En las siguientes semanas sería el coordinador en la campaña para que la joven excéntrica obtuviera el puesto de presidenta del consejo estudiantil, compitiendo codo a codo con Sona Shitori anterior vicepresidenta y absoluta favorita para ganar… el resultado de esa contienda sería un golpe devastador en muchos sentidos para la joven Sitri.

En otra escuela muy alejada de los terrenos de Kouh, un anciano estaba bastante complacido por el extraño giro en los eventos que habían ocurrido hace trece años, ese hombre era Hakama Shiranui quien era el actual director de la Academia Hakoniwa. Ese hombre a pesar de su vejez era de una mente aguda y una inteligencia sumamente peligrosa, sentado en su oficina espero el arribo de una persona en particular.

Vaya, viejo amigo es raro verte tan feliz – una voz se escuchó dentro de la habitación - a pesar de su plan haya tenido un desvió tan enorme

El anciano sonrio mientras miro hacia la dirección dónde provenía la voz, los abrió levemente mostrando que sus ojos eran de un brillante ámbar y su esclera completamente negra.

Han pasado cincuenta años desde la última vez que nos vimos – Hakama hablo quedamente – Yo envejecí y tu simplemente estas como te recuerdo

Una de las ventajas de mi naturaleza – la voz mostraba sorna en su respuesta – Pero dime viejo amigo, como va tu plan

A pesar que perdimos a la pequeña Medaka, su reemplazo puede cubrir su falta – el anciano respondió con seguridad – no por nada es mi nieta – Hakama se sirvió un poco de té – El guion seguirá su curso aun sin su protagonista, porque no es la única candidata a ese puesto

¿Oh? Veo que han encontrado algo – la persona tomo interés en la conversación – ¿Y puedo saber de qué se trata?

Que a pesar de que nos han robado los "regalos de Dios" – el anciano director bebió un poco de su te – La humanidad ha empezado a desarrollar sus propios dones para defenderse

Entiendo perfectamente – la figura se dio la vuelta para retirarse de ese lugar – Te deseo suerte con tu intento de crear a un reemplazo

La figura desapareció tan repentinamente como arribo, el director de la escuela Hakoniwa simplemente continuo tranquilamente bebiendo de su te, sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el lugar donde estuvo la persona.

La humanidad no necesita reemplazos – el anciano sonrio de una manera maliciosa – Acaso no fuimos creados a su imagen y semejanza… por eso nosotros podemos ser…

" **NUESTRO PROPIO DIOS"**

* * *

 _ **Notas de Aerter:**_

 _ **Admito que no se que fue lo que escribí... fue causa de los hongos alucinógenos o de los solventes que huelo en el trabajo. Bien sin duda es algo completamente diferente a los usualmente publico, esta vez será una historia medio seria y medio en broma. La publicacion será en lapsos irregulares en lo que nuevamente mi sistema empiece a alucinar.**_

 _ **Bueno sin mas me despido... Y que el yuri los acompañe.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí Aeretr nuevamente después de haber consumido la mercancía del mercader de Resident Evil 4… ese ¡Welcome Stranger! Hace que me de nervios, ahora haciendo algo completamente ajeno a mi persona contestaré a los reviews de manera oficial, vamos el efecto de los hongos es bastante bueno**

 _ **-maxigiampieri2012-**_

 _ **Sabes creo lo mismo, después de meditarlo supuse que era una buena idea… aunque claro me desviaré a la comedia antes que la seriedad.**_

 _ **-KiraxCrimson-**_

 _ **Bien, gracias por tus preguntas y que bueno que te haya gustado… responderé a tus dudas en orden, no hay harem… simplemente Medaka es suficiente para el romance, claro que agregaré más personajes, no solo del metaverso de Medaka Box, sino que también de otros metaversos, Rias será una parte interesante en la trama… aunque el canon no será 100% fiel.**_

 _ **-**_ _**Ronaldc v2-**_

 _ **De momento me siento perfectamente, los hongos no son tan potentes… y claro que me desvivo por la referencias...que bueno que lo notaste**_

 _ **-**_ _**Bellzador-**_

 _ **El fanservice y el moe es lo que mola ahora, porque no hacerlo de vez en cuando, no te preocupes solamente me pasa cuando consumo los hongos del mercader. Medaka no será tan Mary Sue como en su metaverso, aquí si hay enemigos que le superan con creces… claro si es que se enfrenta a ellos**_

 _ **-**_ _**darkcrizer-**_

 _ **Hacer un crossover es buscar la manera de encajar ambas historias, Zenkichi es un excelente protagonista y no lo niego… insertar a Issei no fue fácil, pero rebuscando en el génesis del mismo di con la posible conexión, claro que Zenkichi aparecerá en la historia ya que guarda relación con la pareja principal.**_

 _ **-**_ _**hellsing89-**_

 _ **Tambien me di cuenta de ello, desgraciadamente mucho se van por los animes y mangas de moda, dejando de lado buenos materiales para hacer crossover; Medaka Box tiene bueno elementos para divertirme escribiendo… espero que este nuevo capítulo lo encuentres de tu agrado.**_

 _ **-**_ _**richard78zamo-**_

 _ **Muchas gracias, aunque abusar de los hongos no es muy recomendable, como respondí más arriba no habrá harem, pero las chicas de DxD aun tiene mucho que hacer y decir con respecto a Medaka, solo queda esperar…**_

 _ **-**_ _**Darius619-**_

 _ **Decidí salirme de mi zona de confort para probar nuevas fronteras, solamente espero que censura-chan y la onu no me busquen rápidamente.**_

 _ **\- Vanagandr-**_

 _ **Bien el mercader no me dice su procedencia, pero me asegura que es de la buena… sobre que los personajes están muy OC; para fines de comedia se necesita tomar ciertas libertades intelectuales, sobre Rias bueno digamos que ella es terca como una mula**_

 _ **-**_ _**kiryu2026-**_

 _ **Era una libertad que me quise tomar, en la idea de que pasaría sí… con Medaka como elemento extraño dentro de la fórmula de DxD; hubiese hecho algo distinto pero el resultado final me gustó mucho… sobre Oblivion Re, te aseguro que muy pronto.**_

 _ **-CRZYPaladin-**_

 _ **Gracias espero con ansias que muchos lean el manga es una obra realmente buena, sobre todo como rompe la cuarta pared a cada rato, lastima que ciertas cosas pierden su impacto, yo segui su publicación de cerca y cuando Ainshinhin-san comentaba algo sobre la cercanía del anime fue épico**_

 _ **-**_ _**Adriana-Valkyrie-**_

 _ **Sabes una cosa creo que cada vez que leo uno de tus review's siento que me enamoro de ti… fuera de broma gracias por tus palabras, mi mente se estaba perturbada pero sumar la mercancía del mercader fue un riesgo que quise tomar. Espero que me continúes leyendo….**_

 _ **-**_ _**SilverCrow-**_

 _ **¡Ah! Kuroka… ya espero su arribo, bien la mercancía es mía y solo mía… si el mercader se entera de eso me va ha subir la cuota… los álbumes estarán allí**_

* * *

La tensión estaba en el aire, todos los alumnos estaba reunidos por una sencilla razón, el segundo periodo de clases llegó después de una par de meses y por fin se darían los resultados de la elección para presidente del consejo estudiantil. Algo que se notó en las intensas y por no decir infernales semanas en que los contendientes se dieron con todo lo que pudieron, desde chantajes hasta revelar horridos secretos de cada uno de ellos, la moneda fue lanzada y por fin determinaría el destino de la prestigiosa academia de Kuoh.

La expectación, la zozobra y sobre todo el nerviosismo podían verse en los rostros de los alumnos (en su mayoría jovencitas) fue cuando por fin vieron que su elección salía para dar una palabras de agradecimiento.

La elegancia en sus movimientos, la firmeza en su rostro, el cómo su cabello ondeaba hermosamente todo esos aspectos atraparon a los jóvenes allí reunidos, una vez que llegó al podio donde daría sus palabras, examino con escrutinio todos y cada uno de los rostros de sus compañeros presentes, se había prometido que recordaría a cada uno de ellos mientras durara en el puesto por el cual compitió con deseo y fervor; que su apoyo seria recompensado cuando lograra cumplir con sus promesas. Fue cuando sus labios se curvaron en una enorme sonrisa para decir las palabras que cambiarían las vidas de todos los presentes.

 **¡YES WE CAN!**

Una sencilla frase que fue seguida por un incómodo silencio, detrás de bastidores una jovencita de anteojos sentía como su quijada caía completamente al suelo mientras que el sonido de un grillo era todo lo que se podía percibir dentro del enorme gimnasio, fue cuando la persona frente a los alumnos alzó los brazos y con sus manos formó el símbolo de la victoria.

Los gritos eufóricos no se hicieron esperar cuando Medaka Kurokami se alzaba como la nueva presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Kuoh, Issei suspiro ante el no tan sorpresivo resultado de las elecciones.

Bien y con esto se acaba la normalidad en la escuela – el comentario desganado del castaño fue solamente escuchado por su amiga Momo - ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Tras bambalinas Sona sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrer su espalda por su parte Tsubaki se dio la vuelta con una macabra sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que sus ojos brillaron amenazadoramente tras la sombra de su flequillo.

Todo salió a pedir de boca – la reina de Sona saco su celular para recibir órdenes de su empleadora – Maestra soy yo… ya estoy preparando la habitación

Dentro de su oficina en el inframundo cierta Maoh destapaba su mejor champagne y lentamente caían cientos de confetis sobre ella.

¡SI NENA… YA ES NAVIDAD PARA SERA-CHAN! – la alegre demonio comentó a pesar de recibir una pequeña punzada en la cabeza - ¡YA QUIERO MI REGALO!

* * *

 **Primera sugerencia: La aplastante victoria del 98% y el camino del verdadero pervertido**

* * *

Rias Gremory admiraba el hermoso amanecer dentro de su elegante habitación, usando solamente una camisa blanca a modo de pijama, la pelirroja heredera de la casa Gremory comenzaba su nuevo día, camino elegantemente hasta un enorme altar en el cual estaba la foto de cuerpo completo de cierto castaño mientras ella simplemente se acercó a la imagen depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla de afiche.

¡Hola, Issei-sama! – con voz cantarina Rias saludo a la imagen de cartón – Espero que hoy sea un buen día.

Lentamente se despojó de la única prenda que tenía puesta sobre su escultural cuerpo, camino con gracia hasta el cuarto de baño para darse una larga, tranquila y reconfortante ducha; simplemente ignorando que su leal reina admiró todo ese ritual sin moverse del filo de la puerta. Akeno supo en el momento de entrar a las habitaciones personales de su querida amiga, que algo andaba mal en su cabeza, sus ojos viajaron desde los cientos de peluches de Issei de diferentes tamaños, la cantidad malsana de fotografías que adornaban una repisa y el susodicho altar que erigió para alabar al joven castaño.

Ejem… Rias – la pelinegra estaba un poco perturbada por la "decoración" de la habitación de su amiga - ¿Qué deseas desayunar?

Mmm… hoy es Lunes – la joven Gremory contestaba desde el baño – Issei-sama desayuna dos huevos estrellados, tocino, dos tostadas y una taza de café

¿Entonces quieres eso? – Akeno se acarició las sienes ante la migraña que estaba padeciendo cuando su amiga afirmo aun bañándose – De acuerdo

Los actuales miembros de la corte de Rias Gremory estaba confundidos por el cambio radical en su elegante líder, la joven que alguna vez fue alguien autosuficiente, orgullosa y sobre todo capaz; dio paso a una joven obsesionada con Hyodou Issei cosa que en un principio interpretaron como un capricho, pero cuando misteriosamente empezó a acecharle, tomarle fotos y robarse las cosas que alguna vez uso; supieron que su líder tenía un problema mental.

Akeno suspiro cansadamente mientras salió de la habitación solamente para ser recibida por Yuuto quien vestía un coqueto delantal rosa con corazones.

¿Qué fue lo que pidió para el desayuno? – el rubio estaba expectante por la respuesta de la Himejima

Mencionó algo sobre los Lunes e Issei – Akeno se acercó a la mesa del comedor para sentarse pesadamente en una silla

Dos huevos estrellados, tocino, dos tostadas y una taza de café – el caballero de Rias recito el menú de memoria mientras que su amiga le miro con los ojos muy abiertos – ¡Bien, manos a la obra!

La sacerdotisa vio como el "único" hombre del grupo se enfilaba a la cocina para preparar la comida, Gasper estaba encerrado en su habitación cuando de la nada se sintió molesto e ignoró por completo ese sentimiento para continuar viendo la pantalla de su computadora.

¡Wow! – el damphir exclamó contento – ¡La temporada completa de Magical Sera-chan!

La joven reina suspiro sonoramente cuando repentinamente alguien se acomodó en su regazo, Koneko desde que "conoció" a Kurokami Medaka tenían el comportamiento propio de un gato doméstico, es decir comía y dormía más de la cuenta; en un principio eso preocupo mucho al grupo, perder a los músculos del equipo fue un golpe bajo, pero la ternura que evocaban esos enormes ojos ambarinos cuando miraban suplicantes a cualquiera de los tres jóvenes de preparatoria hacían que olvidaran ese hecho para simplemente derretirse ante el encanto de la pequeña torre.

Akeno acariciaba con cuidado el suave cabello albino de su pequeña amiga quien ronroneaba agradecida por el gesto.

Bueno, supongo que no está mal – la joven reina comento despreocupadamente - ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

* * *

Cierto castaño caminaba con tranquilidad hacia la academia de Kuoh, usualmente ese trayecto lo hacía acompañado con su querida Medaka-chan; pero al convertirse en la presidenta del consejo ese día no apareció en frente a la puerta de su casa como siempre lo hizo desde que se conocieron. El joven supuso que ahora que tenía un puesto importante tenía asuntos que atender a tempranas horas en la escuela y eso explicaba la ausencia de la pelinegra.

¡Ise-san! – a lo lejos una voz llamó al joven estudiante - ¡Espérame Ise-san!

¿Momo-chan? – el castaño se detuvo un momento esperando el arribo de la peligris

¡Buenos Días! – la compañera de Isse saludo alegremente mientras que el chico respondió el saludo - ¿Vienes solo?

Sí, creo que Medaka-chan tiene asuntos que atender – Issei reanudo su marcha mientras Momo caminaba a su lado – Tal vez sea común que empiece a venir solo a la escuela.

Vaya… Yo creí que te enrolarías dentro del consejo estudiantil – la jovencita miro con curiosidad al chico - ¿Por qué no te lo ha pedido?

Siendo sincero tal vez no me necesite – el castaño sonrió amablemente – Y me alegro por eso… tendré una vida estudiantil tranquila

Momo rió levemente por la respuesta que daba su compañero de clases, con el paso de los meses ella empezó a entender parte de la relación que había entre ellos dos, comprendiendo que seguir el ritmo de alguien como Medaka era algo imposible, fue cuando se encontraron con la mencionada.

¡Mi amado Ise! – la nueva presidenta del consejo estaba parada frente a la entrada principal - ¡Nuestro destino es estar juntos!

Issei dio un paso atrás al ver la apariencia de su querida amiga, en su brazo izquierdo estaban todas la bandas que se le entregaban a los miembros del consejo estudiantil, eso para el joven castaño fue normal lo que le des coloco fue el hecho que ahora traía un cinta en su cabello de un brillante amarillo, emulando a cierta chica que deseaba jugar con esper, alienígenas y viajeros en el tiempo.

Medaka-chan – el castaño tragó saliva - ¿Por qué el repentino cambio de peinado?

A esto… Tsubaki de segundo grado me lo sugirió – la peliazul se tocó el cabello – Sé que se me ve bien, pero extrañamente me hace desear conocer criaturas sobrenaturales

¡No, no, no! – Issei se acercó rápidamente a la joven presidenta – Suficiente tenemos con alguien como tú

¡Eres malo! – el puchero que hizo Medaka detuvo levemente a Issei – Al menos admite que veo linda

Las miradas de los alumnos que pasaban se posaron en el par de amigos de la infancia, los alumnos varones lanzaron sendas miradas cargadas de odio en contra de Issei, mientras que el resto de las alumnas se sonrojaron ante lo atrevida que era su presidenta del consejo.

T-Te v-ves l-linda – el castaño se rasco la barbilla

¡Kya! Dere-Ise es muy gentil – Medaka dio leves saltos mientras abrazo a Issei del cuello – Bueno ven conmigo

Momo se quedó en su lugar al ver como la peliazul tomo del cuello de la camisa a su compañero y empezó a arrástralo con ella, suspiró ante lo bien que se llevaban esos dos.

Solo espero que Gen-chan sea así conmigo – la peligris sonrió para sí misma - ¿Sería bueno cambiar de peinado?

Detrás de uno de los árboles, otro castaño miraba a Momo a lo lejos, sus dedos se hundían dentro de la corteza y sus dientes rechinaban al momento de apretar su mandíbula.

¡Ese maldito de Hyodou! – Genshirou Saji mostraba ira en su rostro - ¡¿Cómo se atreve a seducir a Momo-chan?!

Y muy detrás de ese joven celoso... la autonombrada acechadora del castaño miraba embelesada como Issei era arrastrado literalmente por la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

¡Ah! Issei-sama... – Rias estaba embelesada mientras suspiraba sonoramente – Verlo desde lejos hace que mi corazón vibre en alegría – súbitamente sus dedos se clavaron en la corteza del árbol – Pero esa maldita… mi "rival de amores", tiene que contaminar tu perfecta presencia.

¡Nyaaaa! – alegremente exclamó Koneko quien estaba relamiéndose el dorso de su mano

¡Tienes razón Koneko-chan! – la pelirroja alzo un puño al aire - ¡ES MI DEBER SAGRADO SALVAR A ISSEI-SAMA DE KUROKAMI MEDAKA!

Akeno tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo mientras contemplaba la interacción entre su ama y su compañera torre; suspiro mientras se acercó para tocar el hombro de su mejor amiga.

Rias, te recuerdo que no puedes convertir a Issei en tu sirviente – la pelinegra miraba con pena como un aura oscura rodeo a la joven Gremory – Perdiste la apuesta… ¿Recuerdas?

Si, lo sé – resignada la joven demonio noble se volvió para encarar a su reina - ¡PERO NO DIJO NADA DE RECLUTARLO COMO MI FUTURO ESPOSO!

El cuerpo de la sacerdotisa se petrifico al escuchar esa declaración, mientras que la albina miraba curiosa el gracioso gesto que su compañera reina estaba teniendo en esos momentos, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que se saldrían de cuencas y su boca abierta que casi chocaba con el suelo, la pequeña torre hizo lo que considero más apropiado, meter una paleta de caramelo sacando de la sorpresa a la Himejima.

¡Mpghjaem! – trato de pronunciar sin mucho éxito la reina de Rias - ¡¿meotnf mneuabg ,msntgg?!

No estoy loca – sorpresivamente la pelirroja respondió a la pregunta de Akeno – De algún modo lo conseguiré solo necesito tiempo, una cuerda, un elaborado plan que nos llevara a un arco completo de la trama y un mono capuchino entrenado en las artes oscuras del ninjutsu al cual llamare Naruto

¡Ejem…! - un tercero llamó la atención de la heredera de los Gremory - ¿Por qué necesita llamarlo Naruto?

¡Porque será un personaje de relleno! – Rias miraba escéptica a su fiel caballero – ¡Acaso no era obvia la referencia!

Con la incredulidad en ambos sirvientes vieron como su adorada líder sacaba su celular, para conseguir lo que necesitaba para dar pie a una futura trama de la historia.

* * *

Issei caminaba con parsimonia siguiendo a su querida amiga de la infancia, casi novia y futura esposa hasta la sala del consejo estudiantil, los murmullos y miradas furtivas no se hicieron esperar mientras que el castaño suspiraba suavemente, pronto la carismática peli azul abrió de par en par las puertas, adentrándose en la solitaria sala.

Bien, Medaka-chan – el castaño alzó levemente la ceja notando lo inmaculado que estaba la sala – Veo que has hecho limpieza

¿Se nota? – la jovencita sonrío complacida al ver la reacción del castaño – Solo me traje varias cosas de mi casa para decorar la sala del consejo,

El joven Hyodou sonrió torpemente al ver como el inmueble habia pasado de una sala escolar o una completa oficina de alguna corporación multimillonaria, cosa que no le sorprendió al recordar que la propia familia Kurokami era de ese tipo de familias, tenían tantos millones que no sabían en que gastarlo o simplemente tenían todo lo que podrían ambicionar.

Bueno dejando eso de lado – Issei se acercó a una de las sillas más cercanas mientras deposito su mochila en la mesa - ¿Para que necesitas mi ayud-pmhfa? – el joven casi se cae del asiento al notar como la chica comenzaba a quitarse el uniforme - ¡EN QUE RAYOS ESTAS PENSANDO!

Los carmines ojos de Medaka miraron confundida al sonrojado rostro de Issei, parpadeo dos veces mientras continuo desabotonándose la blusa de su uniforme, revelando un delicado sostén de encaje blanco, el único chico dentro de la sala se cubrió lo ojos tratando de mostrar pudor ante la situación.

Ise-chan, no necesitas cubrirte los ojos – la presidenta del consejo hablo con delicadeza – no es la primera vez que me ves de esta manera

¡TENIAMOS CINCO AÑOS EN ESE ENTONCES! – el castaño grito alarmado - ¡AHORA SOY UN CHICO SANO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!

Ara - Medaka se llevó una mano a la boca ocultando una sonrisa caprichosa - ¡Ósea que mi cuerpo te atrae!

Te digo que soy un chico sano – el castaño se apoyó en la mesa mientras aún se cubría el rostro – Debes de tener un poco de pudor y vergüenza

Si previo aviso Issei sintió como los brazos de la presidenta del consejo le rodearon suavemente mientras una sensación de suavidad fue perceptible en la espalda del mismo.

Sabes que a mí no me importa que me veas de esta forma – con tono sugerente Medaka susurro al oído de Issei – Seremos marido y mujer… ¡SOLO FIRMA AQUÍ!

El joven castaño entrecerró sus ojos al ver como aparecía el registro matrimonial, a un lado suyo para que una vena de su frente se saltará mostrando la molestia que en esos momentos era presa. Sin mediar una palabra se separó de Medaka, camino hasta la puerta y la cerro detrás de él, la jovencita por su parte chasqueo los dedos visiblemente derrotada.

¡Rayos! – la joven prosiguió cambiándose de ropa – ¡Por poco y lo logro!

Una vez cambiada saco una pequeña libreta rebusco entre sus hojas para tachar un punto de una lista.

"Abrazarlo mientras estas semidesnuda"… fallido – Medaka murmuró suavemente – Aun me quedan varios planes para que firme el registro de matrimonio

Fuera de la sala del consejo Issei miraba el techo completamente rojo debido a la vergüenza de haber sentido la cercanía del cuerpo de Medaka, sonrio levemente a pesar de lo excéntrica que era la joven Kurokami no podía negar que no le era indiferente, simplemente decidió que lo mejor era resistirse un poco a sus encantos, aunque claro su mente poco podía hacer en contra de la propia Medaka. Pronto un discreto "estoy lista" por parte de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se escuchó por detrás de las puertas indicándole que ya podía pasar para ver lo que la peliazul deseaba tratar con él.

Sus ojos se abrieron bastante al notar el cambio de uniforme, si bien el estilo que manejaba la academia de Kouh era bastante revelador en cuestión de diseño, aquel corset resaltaba muy bien los atributos de inclusive de aquellas alumnas con poca "zukulencia" y "rikura"; ahora la propia Medaka había escalado dos peldaños en el fanservice.

Vestía un blazer bastante entallado muy parecido al que usaban los chicos de la academia, los dos primeros botones estaban desabrochados los cuales si no fuese por la blusa blanca del uniforme revelarían un escote bastante notorio. En las hombreras resaltaban un par de caponas dándole un aire militar y sobre todo de dignidad al puesto que representaba en esos momentos.

¿Y bien qué opinas? – la joven presidenta estaba expectante por la respuesta de su prometido – ¿Me veo mal?

Mmm… digamos que aún estoy en shock por lo de hace rato – Issei contesto honestamente – Pero te ves genial

Hmm, no era menos – Medaka sonrió complacida mientras se sentaba en el escritorio – Bien, dejando eso de lado… ¡Issei necesito tu ayuda urgentemente!

Con eso hubieras empezado – el castaño se cruzó de brazos – ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

Recuerdas el eslogan de mi campaña para la presidencia – la peliazul miró con cierta vergüenza al chico frente a ella

Ese que resolverías los problemas de todos, no importaban lo alocados que fuesen – Issei miraba fijamente a su amiga mientras esta asentía lentamente – Y que lo metiesen en una caja de sugerencias para hacértelo saber

Eso mismo – la chica se levantó sonriente al ver que su chico no lo habia olvidado – Bueno, aunque ya resolví algunas peticiones, hay una en específico en el cual necesito tu ayuda

Issei miraba con detenimiento a Medaka mientas rebuscaba en uno de los cajones del escritorio, fue cuando vio que se quitó la cinta amarilla de su cabeza para guardarla en ese mismo cajón, sacó una pequeña carta de color rosa, la cual indicaba que era una chica la que lo escribió.

¡Oh! Recibiste una declaración de amor – con una sonrisa Issei hizo sonrojar a Medaka – No sabía que jugabas por ese lado

¡NO! Acaso olvidaste lo de día de San Valentín – la presidenta del consejo mostraba nerviosismo – Desde ese día no he recibido una declaración de amor

Bueno, escribir en una enorme pancarta – el joven miraba por la ventana - ¡SOY LA FUTURA ESPOSA DE HYODO ISSEI Y NO SOY LESBIANA! Haría que cualquiera desistiera de eso

Suma el hecho del rico beso francés que nos dimos en la cafetería – ahora era Issei quien se sonrojaba - ¡¿Pero qué pensaba el anterior consejo para permitir el yuri en la escuela?! Algún día traeré el equilibrio a la fuerza

Ya, ya – Medaka sintió como el castaño acariciaba su cabeza – Dame la carta para leerla

Un silencio incomodo se dio cuando el castaño leia con detenimiento el contenido de la carta, por su parte Medaka jugaba jenga tranquilamente a pesar de lo frágil que estaba su torre de madera, fue cuando Issei doblo con cuidado la hoja mientras que vio como la presidenta del consejo colocaba la última pieza.

Un problema de mirones – Medaka asintió mientras que Issei remarcó la petición – ¿Sabes quién la hizo?

Murayama Kaori del 1-4, miembro del club de kendo – la joven Kurokami le pasó un archivo con los datos de la alumna en cuestión – No solo ella, sino varias miembros del club han hecho la misma petición

De acuerdo, el problema radica en que debes descubrir quiénes son – la peliazul asintió fuertemente mientras que Issei suspiraba - ¿Creo saber quién nos puede dar esa información?

* * *

En esos momentos Sona maldecía su destino, no por el hecho de que estaba en una lujosa habitación a media luz, gracias a unos costosos candelabros. Ni el hecho de que estaba aromatizado con inciensos de lilys, ni que la cama tenía finas sabanas de seda y sobre ellas pétalos de rosas, vamos hasta le empezaba a gustar la música de fondo que escuchaba por sus oídos. ¿A quién no le gusta Barry White y su famosísima canción "Can't Get Enough Of Your Love Baby"?. Lo que realmente le ponía de nervios era el costoso equipo de filmación y el personal de la productora de porno "BRAZZERS". El colmo era el cosplay que estaba vistiendo, como podía mancillar a la diosa de la mahou shoujo de esa manera.

Si amigo lector, si tu depravada mente se imaginó a Sona en un cosplay de la diosa Kaname Madoka, estas en lo correcto.

¡SHINRA TSUBAKI! – Sona estaba visiblemente enfadada - ¡NUNCA ACEPTÉ ALGO COMO ESTO!

¡Ejem!... Claro que si, querida Sona – la reina de la joven Sitri sonrio amablemente – No te preocupes son gente profesional y dedicada

¡ESO NO ME PREOCUPA! – la pelinegra de ojos violeta se abrazaba fuertemente - ¡¿COMO &%$"&(#! SE TE OCURRIO QUE HICIERA UNA PORNO?!

Ah, esto es porque Serafall-sama lo quiere para su colección personal – Tsubaki ladeo la cabeza inocentemente – Y yo no puedo desobedecer a sus ordenes

¿Eh? – la heredera de los Sitri estaba confundida - ¿A qué te refieres?

Repentinamente la "marcha imperial" sonó por toda la habitación, cada uno de los miembros de set de filmación se arrodillo en una de sus piernas para mostrar respetos a la Maou Leviatán quien llevaba encima una capa con capucha de color negro, Tsubaki imito la acción del resto dejando anonadada a la propia Sitri.

Mi señora, su sacrificio está listo – la solemnidad en la voz de la joven Shinra estaba fuera de lugar – Tal como lo pidió

Me has servido bien mi aprendiz – la voz de Serafall sonaba distorsionada y su respiración era increíblemente notoria – Ahora So-tan… debes de saber una cosa – la Maou alzo su mano enguantada haciendo el ademan de tomar algo con fuerza - ¡YO SOY TU HERMANA!

Eso lo sé… lo que no entiendo es que está pasando aquí – la joven Sitri se cruzó de brazos mientras alzaba una ceja - ¡Y NO PIENSO HACER UNA PORNO!

¡Mou! So-tan, no seas aguafiestas – la excéntrica Maou se quitó la capucha y la capa mostrar su cuerpo.

Todos se quedaron boqui abiertos al ver el perfecto cosplay de Akuma Homura que tenía la Maou, tanto que era un pecado verlo en una talla menor a la que usualmente vestía la propia Serafall, resaltando enormemente sus atributos, pronto la hermana menor se sintió derrotada en muchos aspectos, pero eso no la detuvo.

Te lo he dicho – de la nada Sona saco un sable laser de color azul - ¡NO PIENSO HACER UNA PORNO!

No te queda de otra – la sonrisa de Serafall solo hizo crecer mientras sacaba un sable laser de color rojo - ¡UNETE AL LADO YURI Y GOBERNAREMOS EL MOE COMO HERMANAS!

Todo el set de filmación estaba estupefacto al ver como ambas jóvenes se batían en un verdadero duelo de sables laser, pronto olvidaron el verdadero propósito y comenzaron a grabar la más épica batalla que jamás hubiesen presenciado, Sona arremetía con fuerza mientras que su hermana se defendía con maestría, los sables chocaban lanzando chispas cada que hacían contacto. Tsubaki se acercó al reproductor mientras quitaba a Barry White para poner otra música que mejor quedaría para la ocasión.

¡QUE SE JODA EL COPYRIGHT! – la Shinra apretó el botón de play - ¡ESTO MERECE EL "DUEL OF THE FATES"!

Los cantos gregorianos que decían "Kara Ranmata" llenaron el lugar mientras que el duelo entre hermanas continuaba, los sables continuaban chocando entre sí mientras las dos hermanas luchaban ferozmente, Serafall sudaba al notar la fiereza que su hermana menor hacia para proteger su inocencia, Sona veía como la terquedad de la maou estaba empeñada en profanarla. De la nada ambas juntaron sus manos mientras que todos se quedaron en silencio.

Sabes que realmente no podemos usar la fuerza – exclamo Sona mientras continuaba haciendo el ademán

¡Qué importa! – la Maou simplemente sonreía – ¡Así es más cool!

¡No se preocupen! – el productor exclamaba a la distancia – ¡Usaremos CGI para hacer el efecto!

Ambas asintieron para continuar con su duelo… cuyo final será para después o para la versión del director.

* * *

Issei después de clases caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, más que nada por el edificio de los clubes culturales las miradas de las alumnas estaba puesta sobre el castaño, no era raro para el ser el centro de atención ya que pasaba mucho tiempo al lado de la actual presidenta (aun antes de serlo) y muchas de ellas le miraban con curiosidad y ensoñación. Su andar casual termino frente a una puerta la cual emanaba cierta aura amenazante y sobre todo tétrica. Detrás de esa puerta se encontraba la peor entidad que el mundo escolar podía tener, no había secreto alguno que esa jovencita conociera, pero ese poder conllevaba un costo y prácticamente se había convertido en el paria de la academia.

Abrió la puerta antes respirar hondamente, pero si debía liberar al mal encarnado, aceptaría el precio de la caja de pandora.

Sentada frente a un monitor, que era la única luz en esa habitación se encontraba Kiryuu Aika, única miembro del club de periodismo ya que en una escuela con más del noventa por ciento de alumnos del género femenino la información corría rápidamente entre los rumores y chismes de baño.

Señor Hyodou – la castaña de anteojos se volvió para mirar al recién llegado - ¿A que debemos tu visita?

Necesito información – Issei realizo el acto del tipo cool y duro – La necesito rápido… Kiryuu-san

¡Oh! – la susodicha miro con interés al joven - ¿Sabes que la información no es nada gratis?

Dime tu precio –el castaño se cruzó de brazos mientras la presidenta del club de periodismo le miraba intensamente - Estoy dispuesto a pagra lo que sea

Esa actitud te abrirá muchas puertas - la sonrisa de Aika se acrecentó más – Ráscame la espalda y yo rasco la tuya… un favor cuando lo necesite

Me parece bien – ambos estrecharon las manos para cerrar el trato – Pensaba darte el nuevo eroge yaoi Highschool DxD… pero no será necesario

¡Espera! – los ojos de la presidenta del club de periodismo brillaron amenazadoramente – Cambie de opinión… con eso me conformo

No esperaba menos de ti – Issei sonrio maliciosamente – Ahora dame lo que necesito

Matsuda Takumi y Motohama Nakakuni, ambos del 1-3 – la castaña temblaba de emoción ante su nuevo tesoro – ¡AHORA DÉJAME SOLA!

Issei acató la petición con rapidez abandonando la sala del club de periodismo, suspiro al notar la risa poco saludable que emitía Aika quien rápidamente inserto el disco mientras que esperaba la instalación del juego. Con la información en su poder salió del edificio cultural solamente para escuchar a lo lejos.

"¡EXCALIBUR!"

Siempre me he preguntado – el castaño miro hacia la ventana mientras una mano se pegó al vidrio - ¿Qué tiene que ver esa espada con el yaoi?

Medaka estaba recargada en uno hermoso árbol de cerezo suspiro tranquilamente mientras esperaba el arribo del su adorado Issei, miraba con tranquilidad anaranjado cielo sobre la ciudad de Kuoh, una tenue pero apacible sonrisa adornaba su rostro, alguien se colocó a su izquierda notando que era el joven al cual dedicaba cada pensamiento romántico que tenía.

Bien conseguí la información – Medaka asintió a las palabras de Issei – Espero no volver a tocar ese tipo de material nunca más en mi vida

Lo sé – la joven presidenta suspiro ante las palabras de su prometido – Ese era de mi colección privada… ¡ES QUE TE PARECES TANTO AL PROTAGONISTA!

¿Cómo si me interesara eso? – el ambiente rápidamente fue malogrado por la propia Medaka – Anda, vamos por ese par

* * *

Un par de jóvenes se escabullían de una magistral manera, ambos serpenteaban entre los matorrales mimetizándose con el ambiente y prácticamente eran invisibles a la vista poco entrenada; si cierto soldado legendario les mirase sentiría orgullo por el par de alumnos pubertos con hormonas sobre aceleradas. Toda ese sigilo para fisgonear por un pequeño agujero en el vestidor del club de kendo.

Bien – Motohama susurraba lo más bajo posible solamente para que su compañero lo viese – Estas listo Gray Fuck

Claro Sexnake – Matsuda alzó su pulgar dando su aprobación – ¡Esta vez nos haremos hombres!

Tanto Issei como Medaka miraron con pena ajena lo idiota que se veían el par de pervertidos, pero internamente la joven presidenta del consejo sintio una urgencia de llevar por el buen camino a sus compañeros. El castaño se palmeo el rostro notando las intenciones de su amiga, pero que más podía hacer ya que cuando una idea se le metia en la cabeza nadie, ni siquiera dios era capaz de detenerla.

¡Wow! – Matsuda sonrio pervertidamente mientras miraba por el susodicho hoyo – ¿Puedes decirme las medidas de Kaori-tan?

Busto 84, Cintura 70 y Cadera 80 – ambos jóvenes se helaron cuando una voz claramente femenina contesto la pregunta – Pero Himejima de 2-1 tiene un busto de 98, cintura 60 y cadera de 90… ¡hasta yo estoy sorprendida!

¡K-KAICHOU! – ambos pervertidos gritaron al mismo tiempo alertando a las miembros del club de kendo

El grito de todas las miembros pertenecientes al club de kendo no se hizo espera y pronto el sonido de pasos acelerados fue llenando el ambiente, los cuales se detuvieron de la misma manera en que iniciaron. Motohama y Matsuda sudaba copiosamente al verse descubiertos por la actual presidenta, pero al ver que ella estaba sola se envalentonaron para enfrentarle.

¡Ja, ja, ja! – Motohama reía maliciosamente - ¡Asi que piensa detenernos Kurokami-kaicho! – el joven se acomodó los anteojos – ¡Debería pensárselo mejor! - mirando discretamente a Matsuda entendió lo que planeaba su compañero

Rápidamente ambos jóvenes se abalanzaron sobre la peliazul quien como por arte de magia desapareció de su lugar, reapareciendo detrás de los dos pervertidos, los ojos de Medaka no mostraban ninguna animosidad hostil en contra de ellos dos, pero realizar un acto tan sorprendente hizo que tanto Motohama como Matsuda se replantearan sus opciones.

¿C-Como hizo eso? – el calvo de la pareja estaba blanco como un fantasma - ¡¿Teletransp-portacion?!

Para nada – la chica mostraba un semblante neutro – solo me moví con tranquilidad

¡ESO NO ES MOVERSE CON TRANQUILIDAD! – el chico con anteojos señalo al rostro de Medaka – ¡Eso fue inhumano!

Tal vez – la presidenta del consejo sonrió ampliamente – Pero veo que ustedes dos tiene un problema y yo pienso resolverlo ahora mismo.

* * *

En algún lugar de las campiñas italianas, se erigía una enorme y flamante iglesia católica; a pesar de que estaba cerca de un poblado agricultor ese templo de adoracion era muy concurrido debido a una pequeña hermana quien podía curar cualquier enfermedad gracias a un milagroso poder que le fue conferido por el propio Dios, tanta era su fama que cierto demonio noble le habia puesto el ojos para convertirla en su nueva adquisición; pero extrañamente y a pesar de que eran casi medio dia, no habia ningún feligrés haciendo fila para ver al santa hermana.

¿Qué raro a estas horas Asia-chan está atendiendo a los visitantes? – comentaba Diodora Astaroth mientras se ocultaba detrás de unos matorrales - ¿Se habrá enfermado?

Pronto un sonido sacado del mismísimo infierno hizo eco dentro de la casa de Dios… alguien había puesto los altavoces y tocaban una canción de Rock pesado.

"¡ALL SIMPLE MONKEYS WITH ALIEN BABIES!"

Diodora reconoció la primera estrofa de aquella canción y como no hacerlo; ya que el cantautor de la misma era su contratista, llevado por la curiosidad se acercó con precaución hasta la puerta de la iglesia, lo que vio dentro de ella quedaría grabado en su memoria por la escena más bizarra que presenciaba dentro de un recinto sagrado. Bailando des inhibidamente estaba una hermana que nunca antes había visto en esa iglesia, con un cabello castaño brillante y un broche de girasol, la joven hermana usaba una escoba como una guitarra improvisada imitando los acordes de la propia canción.

"¡AMPHETAMINES FOR BOYS AND CRUCIFIXES FOR LADIES!"

Sin notar la presencia del demonio, la hermana daba rienda suelta a su cuerpo, agitando la cabeza de manera violenta mientras su cabello se movía al mismo ritmo, el demonio por su parte admitía que la chica sabía lo que hacía y su baile desenfrenado era contagioso, alzo una de sus manos formando el símbolo del rock, los famosos "cuernitos", la canción llego a su final cuando la joven se deslizo por el piso mientras levantaba su escoba-guitarra.

Los ojos de Diodora se cruzaron con los de la hermana, ambos parpadearon varias veces antes salir de su estupor por aquel curioso espectáculo.

¡Vaya, un demonio-kun! – la chica se levantó del piso, sacudiéndose el polvo de su hábito - ¿A que debemos tu visita?

¿Eh? - el hermano de Adjuka estaba sorprendido al ver que le reconocía rápidamente - ¿Acaso me conoces?

¡Pfft!… pues claro, si eres re-famosísimo – la castaña rio levemente – Diodora Astaroth, el demonio con fetiche de monjas

El demonio se dejó caer graciosamente al escuchar el denigrante sobrenombre con el que le apodaron, por su parte la monja saco de entre sus ropas una pistola de agua con la cual roció a Diodora, lo que no sabía el atolondrado demonio era el agua que había dentro del juguete; pero se enteró cuando su piel se quemaba al contacto con el líquido.

¡GYAAAA! – Diodora gritaba mientras rodaba por el suelo visiblemente lastimado - ¡QUEMA! ¡QUEMA! ¡QUEMA! ¡QUEMA! ¡QUEMA! ¡QUEMA!

La chica miraba con gracia como se retorcía el hermano menor del Maou Belzzebub, pronto el demonio se levantó molesto al ver cómo le lastimaron de manera patética. El olor a quemado rápidamente llenó su olfato y su cuerpo empezaba incendiarse espontáneamente, Diodora olvido que se revolcó en suelo sagrado y eso propicio la siguiente media hora de gritos de agonía.

Salio como pudo de la iglesia, mientras que los ojos de la hermana estaban puesto en el demonio, sin dar un paso fuera de la iglesia, la castaña pregunto con sorna.

¿Te encuentras bien? – Diodora le miro molesto debido al sarcasmo – Vamos no me veas así… es la pregunta estándar

Detrás de la burlona hermana, apareció el párroco encargado de la iglesia, un tipo intimidante y sobre todo corpulento, claramente le sacaba una buena altura a la jovencita.

Hermana Tachibana – el padre se acercó lentamente a la jovencita - ¿Por qué detuvo la música?

Padre Kotomine… es que apareció un demonio-kun – Tachibana respondía con amabilidad – Se trata del que tiene fetiche de monjas

Vaya… una visita inesperada – la falta de animosidad por parte del corpulento hombre ponía nervioso a Diodora – Dime, descarriada oveja… ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

El pelinegro miraba confundido al padre, siendo él, un demonio noble esperaba un trato más hostil por parte de los sirvientes de la iglesia y claramente el Padre Kotomine no era de ese tipo.

¡Ejem! – el hermano de Maou carraspeo un poco tratando de recuperar la dignidad - ¡Venia a ver a la Hermana Argento!

Tanto el Padre como la Hermana parpadearon ante la honestidad que el demonio mostraba en esos momentos, ambos desviaron la mirada para reírse un poco por lo patético que se veía Diodora, toda su ropa estaba chamuscada y su cabello desordenado. Ambos se secaron las lágrimas y nuevamente encararon al molesto noble.

¡EXIJO SABER DONDE SE ENCUENTRA! – la demanda por parte de Diodora sorprendió levemente a los dos sirvientes de la iglesia

Está bien pero no te sulfures – la hermana contestaba tranquilamente – Anda un poco de agüita para que te enfríes

El heredero de la casa Astaroth salto esquivando el agua de la pistola de juguete, mientras que la hermana Tachibana repetía la acción varias veces.

La hermana Argento salió en un viaje de auto descubrimiento – la neutral voz del padre Kotomine llamo la atención de Diodora – Hace una semana llego un joven bastante mal herido y ella le atendió con esmero

La atención que puso Diodora ante las palabras del hombre hizo que no notara cuando la hermana nuevamente le roció con agua bendita, gritando de dolor y agonía el demonio rodo por el suelo por otra media hora. Cuando se recuperó del daño noto que tanto el padre como la hermana bebían tranquilamente un par de refrescos de lata.

Ves que es más entretenido que la televisión – la hermana Tachibana señalaba al maltrecho Diodora - ¿Lo rocío nuevamente?

¡ESPEREN! – Diodora levanto sus manos en señal de sumisión - ¡YA NO JUEGO ASÍ! – el orgulloso demonio estaba a punto de las lágrimas – ¿Y qué paso con Asia-chan?

Kotomine cerró los ojos recordando lo que iba a decir, para dar un sorbo a su refresco y suspirar suavemente.

Ese joven se apellidaba Emiya – el padre miraba al cielo azul – Un alma dedicada ayudar a otros y exterminar demonios… un gran tipo si me lo preguntas

Asia quedo tan impresionada por sus relatos de sus viajes – Tachibana sorbió su propia lata – Que decidió seguirle en su peregrinación en busca de ayudar a las personas…. Creo que se enamoró de él

Aquellas declaraciones cayeron como balde de agua fría al demonio noble, que se echó a llorar amargamente; no por el hecho de haber perdido a una invaluable adquisición, más bien por la sonrisa burlona del par que le miraba divertido. Mientras tanto muy, pero muy lejos de allí; Asia Argento caminaba detrás del joven "Emiya", quien le dedico una brillante sonrisa propia de un protagonista de un anime shounen.

Bueno – Kotomine se levantó de las escalinatas de la iglesia – Sigamos con lo nuestro, Hermana Tachibana ponga de nuevo la música

¡Sí! – la castaña asintió ante la petición del Padre - ¿Está bien AC/DC?

Claro, a Gabriel-sama le encanta el Rock – el hombre alzo su pulgar en señal de aprobación

Diodora se levantó desganado mientras decidió irse de aquel lugar, no sin antes patear una piedra visiblemente deprimido.

* * *

De nuevo en la sala del consejo, Motohama y Matsuda estaban completamente nerviosos al notar la penetrante mirada de Medaka e Issei sobre ellos, extrañamente Momo, estaba en esa sala por mera casualidad.

¡¿Qué planeas hacernos?! – Motohama hablaba con nerviosismo - ¡¿Piensas expulsarnos?!

Para nada – la presidenta del consejo contesto cortantemente – Quiero ayudarlos con su problema…

¿Problema? – Matsuda se mostraba agresivo - ¡TU QUE SABES DE NUESTRO PROBLEMA!

Que no son populares con las chicas – Issei contestaba en lugar de Medaka – Por eso se decantaron por ser fisgones y pervertidos

¡LA CULPA LA TIENEN TIPOS COMO TÚ! – el chico calvo señaló a Issei - ¡ERES POPULAR CON LAS CHICAS!

Medaka rio sonoramente ante la declaración de Matsuda, saco un par de folder´s mientras se levantaba de su asiento para colocarlos frente al par de jóvenes.

Matsuda Takumi – la peliazul recitaba de memoria el contenido del folder – Fuiste estrella del equipo de beisbol durante tu secundaria, tanto que llegaste a las nacionales – el calvo tragaba saliva - ¿Sabías tu que el equipo "femenil" de beisbol carece de un manager? - las orbes rubí de Medaka se posaron ahora en el chico de anteojos – Motohama Nakakuni… excelente estudiante, eras el primer lugar en tu secundaria y aquí quedaste en séptimo – el chico asentía a lo que la presidenta del consejo decía – Vamos, a las chicas les gusta también la inteligencia

¡P-Pero e-eso no nos ayudará a tener un harem! – ambos jóvenes exclamaron al unísono

Issei por su parte negó rotundamente lo obtuso que era ese pensamiento, fue cuando estuvo a punto de hablar que fue la propia Medaka quien interrumpió ese pensamiento.

¡¿DE DONDE SACARON ESA IDEA?! – tanto Momo como Issei se sobresaltaron ante la molestia de la presidenta – ¡USTEDES CREEN QUE A LA CHICAS NOS INTERESA UN FRAGMENTO DE ATENCIÓN…! - ambos pervertidos ahogaron un grito de miedo - ¡PARA NADA! ¡QUEREMOS TODA LA ATENCION! ¡TODO EL TIEMPO! – la joven Kurokami golpeo el escritorio - ¡UN VERDADERO PERVERTIDO SOLAMENTE BUSCA A LA MEJOR CHICA!

¿M-Medaka-san? – la peligris estaba anonadada por la declaración de su amiga – ¿Te sientes bien? – estuvo a punto de detener a la presidenta cuando Issei se lo impidió

¡AQUELLA QUE ACEPTARA HACER SUS PERVERSIONES SIN SIQUIERA MOLESTARSE! – la peliazul continuaba con su arrebato - ¡SE VESTIRA COMO USTEDES QUIERAN! – la efusividad que imprimía en su palabras hizo estremecer al par de chicos - ¡HARA EL COSPLAY QUE USTEDES ELIJAN! ¡SERA LA MUJER PERFECTA QUE NECESITAN! – pronto señalo a un lugar en el horizonte - ¡EL VERDADERO PERVERTIDO NO BUSCA CANTIDAD, SINO CALIDAD!

¡Tienes razón Kaichou! – las lágrimas de emoción salieron de los ojos del par de jóvenes - ¡Estuvimos cegados todo este tiempo!

Motohama y Matsuda – Medaka toco los hombros de los dos muchachos - ¡DEBE SEGUIR EL CAMINO DEL VERDADERO PERVERTIDO! ¡Y ESE ES… SER UN CABALLERO EN ARMADURA!

Con un grito lleno de emoción ambos jóvenes asintieron a las palabras que Kurokami Medaka había dicho con total honestidad, ambos pervertidos se disculparon por los problemas que ocasionaron y se retiraron a sus casas, todo eso paso frente a la mirada incrédula de Momo Hanakai.

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? – la peligris estaba sorprendida – De repente cambio la actitud de ellos dos

Una de las habilidades de Medaka-chan – Issei sonrió complacido – Su enorme carisma hace milagros… porque crees que obtuvo el 98% de los votos

Ya veo - la chica asintió suavemente – Pero que pasa con el 2% restante… ¿ellos no están de acuerdo con ella?

El castaño agudizó la mirada mientras comprendía las palabras de Momo, sabía que algo se estaba gestando dentro de la academia de Kouh y Medaka estaba dentro de todo ese problema.

* * *

En el edificio antiguo de la academia, un grupo peculiar de personas se empezaba a reunir el único común denominador entre ellos, era la naturaleza mágica que en ellos había, el punto de reunión era el club de ocultismo que fundó la propia Rias Gremory y el cual ahora solamente contaba con tres miembros; pero curiosamente recibieron la aplicación de tres personas más. Sentada majestuosamente en su cómodo sillón, estaba la heredera de la familia Gremory, quien acariciaba en su regazo a su Torre, quien continuaba con el comportamiento de un gato común y corriente.

A que debo tu visita, Sitri-san – Rias mostraba malicia en su voz

Admito que me equivoqué – Sona aun vestía el cosplay de Madoka pero debidamente maltratado - ¡Kurokami Medaka es una amenaza!

Mmm… - la joven Sitri no notó que su amiga de la infancia tenía un monóculo en su ojo derecho - ¿Así que quieres unirte a nuestra organización?

Llámalo como quieras – la pelinegra cortaba rápidamente – Obtuve un peón nuevo… con Shinra-san y conmigo somos tres nuevos miembros de tu club

Bien, bien – la mirada de la heredera de los Gremory brillo amenazadoramente – Solamente tengo una condición

Sona alzo una ceja mientras mostraba interés en lo que su amiga pretendía pedirle a cambio de aceptar su ingreso al club.

¡Consígueme un mono capuchino entrenado en ninjutsu! – los anteojos de Sona se desacomodaron debido a la extraña petición de la pelirroja - ¡Se lo pedí a onii-sama y no sabe dónde conseguirlo!

Lo único cuerdo que pudo hacer en esos instantes la hermana menor de Serafall, fue golpear su frente en contra del escritorio de Rias.

¿En dónde fui a meterme? - la pobre demonio estaba al borde de las lágrimas - ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

En la entrada a la academia de Kuoh, una nerviosa jovencita miraba expectante al enorme edificio que eran las oficinas administrativas de la propia escuela, su cabello negro y sus ojos amatista estaba acuosos por el hecho de estar pisando territorio enemigo; claro que para ella ese era un peligroso lugar, claramente era un ángel caído.

¡Animo! – la chica se llevaba las manos al pecho - ¡Animo, Raynare! No la puedes cagar en tu primera misión...

Y así se meteria en la locura de representaba Kuoh en esos momentos...


	3. Chapter 3

**_¡Bienvenidos nuevamente a esta locura! El mercader estaba frente a un mostrador… esta vez soy yo quien viene a visitarlos, porque Aeretr está un tanto indispuesto… Se quedó en el viaje, por eso niños abusar de las sustancias es malo… muy malo, pero excelente para mi negocio… ahora veamos la sección de respuestas de nuestros amados lectores._**

 ** _Danmaku-Ovelord_**

 ** _Pues como esta historia no apunta al harem, tenía que emparejar a Asia con alguien más, y esa duda ha sido respondida, pero los resultados serán interesantes._**

 ** _Maximgiamperi2012_**

 ** _Vamos estamos hablando de Medaka, ella es la mary-stu por excelencia, pero debido a que Sona no tiene un puesto importante ahora puede ser más proactiva en la trama… si es que hay alguna_**

 ** _Silver Crow_**

 ** _Bueno que puedo decir, Serafall es toda una lokilla, como viste ya actualicé Wing y le voy a poner todo mi empeño en terminar esa historia; sobre Bikou pues estoy trabajando con él_**

 ** _julianlaravazques1_**

 ** _Gracias y que bueno que te gustó lo de la iglesia_**

 ** _Darkcrizer_**

 ** _Bien sobre Raynare… no pienso hacerle mucha justicia, pero recuerda que esto ocurre un año antes de los eventos canónicos de la historia de DxD, pero espero te guste su participación_**

 ** _Blamasu_**

 ** _Bien, como Issei no tuvo su fatídico encuentro, sino que tuvo uno completamente diferente era lógico que cambiara de personalidad, ahora con Medaka de su lado saca lo mejor de él, la porno-star wars fue algo espontaneo… creo que toda la historia lo es. Te dire un secreto desde que me vi Fairy Tail quede prendado de Juvia y es sin duda uno de mis preferidos._**

 ** _Darius619_**

 ** _Vamos que más original podía ser esto… este fandom está muy corrompido con traiciones y protagonistas overpowered; por eso no me tomo muy en serio esta historia, por eso creo que me cuesta trabajo escribirla… sígueme leyendo y veamos hasta donde llega la locura._**

 ** _Bustercall_**

 ** _Amigo, compadre… que te puedo decir, Medaka Box fue quizás el único manga que seguí desde su episodio piloto hasta el final de la historia, que como dices Hansode es el reemplazo de Medaka y como tal la historia en la escuela Hakoniwa continua de un modo similar, pronto desvelaré lo que ha pasado por esos lares. Ahora bien sé que piensas que Sona debía estar en el lugar de Homura, pero vamos la intensión era divertir y que mejor que dejarla en la posición de victima (Madoka le quedaba mejor). Tomé nota de tu sugerencia y puse manos a la obra._**

 ** _Bellzador_**

 ** _Bien conozco el trabajo de Prison School y debo decir que el autor sabe hacer comedia de lo mundanamente normal, siento que es difícil sin un medio visual expresar ese tipo de comedia, este es mi primer trabajo completamente fuera de la seriedad y oscuridad que se está volviendo parte de mi estilo._**

 ** _WarRedMachine20_**

 ** _Pues aquí está la conti… amigo disfrútala_**

 ** _JasonXX_**

 ** _Bueno, que puedo decir alguien como Medaka puede afectar el status quo de cualquier manera, es como una Haruhi Suzumiya con un poco de autocontrol. Bueno como respondí anteriormente Issei tiene un rol muy parecido a Zenkichi y como tal debe de tener un balance con la personalidad de Medaka._**

 ** _Guest_**

 ** _Cuando no duermes bien y estas bajo mucho estrés los resultados pueden ser impredecibles, Rias está un poco fuera de sí y así continuará hasta que se me dé la gana._**

 ** _Ronald v2_**

 ** _Gracias por tus palabras, Ray-chan no sufrirá demasiado pero su sanidad será cuestionable._**

 ** _Guerrerowalker_**

 ** _Vamos amigo, debes leerlo; es una excelente obra… que lo disfrutes!_**

 ** _Thegodragon_**

 ** _Si es ese Emiya… pronto sabremos de Asia! Saludos!_**

 ** _Morphos_**

 ** _Bueno a veces necesito salir al lado luminoso de vez en cuando, si bien como dices el fanservice es parte del canon de ambos universos aquí debo de tomármelo con calma, demasiado se siente forzoso, poco lo hace aburrido, y las referencias seguirán… de hecho viene en el contrato._**

 ** _Neopercival_**

 ** _Ella sabe lo que dice pero las consecuencias de sus palabras son poderosas, sobre usar o no la fuerza, es algo que quise dejar de lado, aunque como dices si podían hacerlo… bueno disfruta del capítulo._**

 ** _Adriana-Valkyrie_**

 ** _Bueno es extraño… a veces escribo esto de una manera tan seria y concentrada que parece que estoy haciendo otra cosa, pero veo que lo estás disfrutando; como siempre tus comentarios son agradables de leer, por cierto ya actualice With Broken Wing… bien sobre Glory esa historia es un placer culpable aun para mí. Y tardo mas en concretar las ideas._**

 ** _Kenshiro64Hokuto no ken_**

 ** _Bien sigue la locura de esta historia, si bien Rias tiene un tanto de esos dos, me voy por el lado de Juvia._**

 ** _Nico48825_**

 ** _Gracias amigo, espero que continúes apoyando la historia._**

* * *

" _Así fue como ocurrió…"_

" _Así fue como Raynare murió…"_

Una joven de pelinegra con un par de trenzas y unas enormes gafas de armazón rojo, miraba con sumo orgullo ese par de frases que había escrito en su libreta de apuntes. Aquella jovencita era alguien que simplemente no destacaba mucho, salvo el enorme par de atributos que tenía por pechos, muy en el fondo les odiaba por el terrible dolor de espalda que le generaban después de un ajetreado día y por las miradas lascivas que recibía por parte de la mayoría de los jóvenes de su misma edad. Y no olvidar el terrible bullying que le provocaban sus demás compañeras "pettanko".

Por eso Amano Yuuma una simple y novata miembro de Grigori, había creado un alter ego para sobre llevar esa clase de vida de la que fue presa en sus años de secundaria.

Claro que cuando se es una criatura sobrenatural como un ángel caído… capaz de disparar lanzas de luz, emerger alas negras por la espalda y quien sabe que más habilidades podía tener dentro de su cuerpo. ¿Qué clase de alter ego podrías crear?

Simple y llanamente una mujer que no tenía ningún poder en absoluto, solamente entrenamiento físico, un excelente intelecto, ser huérfana millonaria con una ama de llaves llamada Harriet y haber creado miles de artilugios avanzados tecnológicamente, si Amano Yuuma estaba obsesionada con el Caballero de la Noche. Ella se imaginaba siendo una versión femenina de Batman, por eso a veces se escondía lugares apartados y realizaba actos… extraños, como fingir la voz, trepar por lo edificios solamente usando sus brazos y piernas, vestir de negro.

Cualquiera que la viese sabría el terrible secreto que ocultaba, Yuuma estaba enferma del síndrome de octavo grado, ella era una chuunni.

Ahora enfrentaba su primera y última misión

 **Raynare Kouh Knight**

* * *

 _ **Segunda sugerencia: ¡Llega Raynare!… la crisis del octavo grado y la tragedia de un artista**_

* * *

O eso era lo que ella quería creer en esos momentos ya que ahora enfrentaba el terrible terror de haber cometido un error grave, el primer día en una escuela completamente nueva, Yuuma estaba parada frente a la clase 1-1 donde sus objetivos estudiaban, las miradas curiosas de todos los alumnos estaban puestas sobre ella, y como no hacerlo; ya que para pasar desapercibida entre los seres humanos adopto una apariencia normal, con unas gafas de armazón rojo y su largo cabello estaba recogido en dos largas trenzas, dándole un aspecto de ratón de biblioteca.

Pero no era solo la apariencia sino que ella, en verdad era un ratón de biblioteca; debido a su tortuoso pasado ella se recluyó en los libros de su antigua secundaría, pero cuando un extraño de apariencia "extraña" le obsequio un comic de la serie Detective Comics; ese fue el comienzo en su descenso al mundo imaginario en el cual se refugiaba cuando la presión se apoderaba de ella.

Amano-san – la maestra encargada de la clase llamo la atención de la ángel caído - ¿Amano-san?

¡Sí! – la jovencita respondió un poco alterada - ¡Dígame sensei!

¿Puede presentarse al resto de sus compañeros? – la maestra sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a la nerviosa caído

Mucho gusto – Yuuma se inclinó haciendo una reverencia – Espero llevarme bien con ustedes de ahora en adelante

El suave tono de la voz de Yuuma resultaba encantador para los presentes, que muchos de ellos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse por lo atractivo que resultaba, pero claramente varias personas no cayeron en el encanto propio de los ángeles caídos, Issei miraba un poco aburrido hacia la pelinegra, mientras que Medaka estaba armando una figura a escala del Gremory Gundam. Yuuma por su parte encontraba extraño el hecho que la peliazul estuviese haciendo algo completamente extraño dentro de la clase, lo que más le desconcertó era que hasta la maestra simplemente le permitía hacer esa actividad.

Amano-san tome el asiento detrás de Hyodou – la asesora de la clase le indico el lugar donde debería sentarse

La angel caído asintió y de inmediato se encaminó la lugar que sería su asiento por el resto del ciclo escolar, con un paso lento e inseguro, Yuuma se acerco hasta el castaño quien rápidamente cruzó su mirada con la de ella.

Mucho gusto – Issei saludo amablemente a la pelinegra – Espero que nos llevemos bien

¡Eh! – la caído se ruborizó levemente ante el saludo de su compañero – También espero lo mismo

Se sentó tranquilamente solamente para ver como Medaka terminaba con la figurilla, cosa que sorprendió a la jovencita ya que no pasó mucho tiempo entre que vio lo que estaba haciendo y el producto terminado; lo más impresionante fue el nivel de detalle que la propia presidenta del consejo empeño en agregarle a su Gundam, tanto que Yuuma juraría que la figura cobraría vida. Y no era para menos porque los ojos de la maquina brillaron levemente dándole un aire de poderío.

Obviamente sabía que hacer esas cosas en clase estaba mal, lo que llamaba su atención era que a nadie parecía importarle en lo absoluto. Se sentó en su lugar para prestar atención a la clase, las horas pasaron con tranquilidad, cuando sonó las campanadas que indicaban la hora del almuerzo Yuuma rápidamente salio del salón porque sabia que en esos momentos las demás chicas celosas de su físico se reunirían a su alrededor con el deseo de molestarlas, pero una mano le detuvo haciendo que la joven caído sudara copiosamente.

Amano-san – la suave voz de Medaka llamo la atención de la caído - ¿A dónde vas?

Este… pues – Yuuma no sabia responder a la pregunta – A comprar mi almuerzo, ¡Sí! Eso es – con una sonrisa de alivio estuvo a punto de soltarse

¿Pero ese no es tu almuerzo? – la presidenta del consejo miraba curiosa el bento que traía la pelinegra – Vaya a servilleta tiene el símbolo de Batman

" _Tonta Yuuma, tonta Yuuma" –_ la miembro de Grigori se reprendia mentalmente – _"¡Como se te ocurre traer el almuerzo hecho en tu casa!"_

Yuuma-san – Issei hablo suavemente mientras retiraba la mano de Medaka – No queremos molestarte en verdad, pero si gustas puedes acompañarnos a comer

La amabilidad del joven castaño hizo que la jovencita de anteojos se quedara quieta en su lugar, pero extrañamente un frío recorrio su espalda alertándola del peligro que se cernía sobre ella, no muy alejado de allí, nuestra amada acosadora… ¡ejem! Noble pelirroja tenia miradas de odio hacia la miembro de la facción de los caidos.

¡NO PUEDE SER! – Rias mordía un pañuelo ocultando su frustración - ¡ISSEI-SAMA ES TAN AMABLE! ¡RIAS QUIERE COMER JUNTO A ISSEI-SAMA!

Suspirando sonoramente Akeno miraba con pena lo que su mejor amiga se estaba convirtiendo, no obstante continuaba de su lado a pesar de que su comportamiento no le era del todo agradable saco de entre su uniforme un pequeño frasco de aspirinas y se tomó dos de sopetón, la pelirroja por su parte miraba con fiereza a la infortunada Yuuma.

Rias, ¿Has notado la presencia de esa chica? – una de las tres grandes onee-samas comentaba casualmente

¡Claro que sí! – Akeno sonrió al ver que su amiga por un instante la pelirroja se comportaba como antes - ¡Rias sabe que esa chica es una nueva rival por el amor de Issei-sama!

La respuesta que recibió no le agrado para nada, se alejó levemente de su amiga para golpear su frente contra una pared cercana, haciendo que varios alumnos de segundo les mirasen con pena y sus ilusiones sobre las dos grandes onee-samas se rompieran en pequeños pedazos.

* * *

En cierta iglesia en medio de los campos italianos, un abatido hombre subía las escalinatas para adentrarse en el edificio, con paso lento y perezoso entró a los confesionarios, su apariencia era deprimente ya que sus ropas estaban degastadas y sobre todo su aseo personal dejaba mucho que desear, no obstante ese joven era de la nobleza-

¿Nuevamente estas aquí? – la hermana que estaba en el otro confesionario se tapó la nariz - ¡Guacalá! No te has bañado

Perdone hermana – el hombre se disculpó por su apariencia – Pero desde la última vez que estuve aquí… no he sido el mismo

Lo sé – la joven negaba con la cabeza mientras sacaba un aromatizante de carro – Que te hicieran netorare fue doloroso

¡NO DIGA ESO! – rápidamente se alarmó la desgraciada persona - ¡QUIEN INVENTÓ ESA COSA ERA UN DEMONIO!

¡Para nada! el verdadero demonio fue quien invento el regueton – la hermana se persigno para después lanzar una plegaria - ¡Dios bendice amablemente a esa criatura!

Dentro de su oficina en el inframundo Sirzechs Lucifer se cayó de frente golpeando su cabeza contra su escritorio, mientras que Grayfia sacaba una libreta para apuntar en ella algo.

Es la séptima vez en menos de cinco minutos – la ama de llaves y esposa de Sirzechs suspiraba cansadamente – Vez porque te dije que mataras a ese idiota cantautor… el reguetón es un mal que no debía ser concebido y meno en una época tan pacifica – la peli plateada negaba con la cabeza – Al menos Serafall la libro con ese mangaka y su idea del netorare

El pelirrojo hubiese contestado pero desgraciadamente el daño cerebral que tuvo fue tan grande que empezaba a convulsionarse y sacar espuma por la boca, regresando a la iglesia el hombre temblaba furiosamente evidenciando su miedo tras la plegaria de la hermana, quien suspiro aliviada tras persignarse de nuevo.

Con esto me siento aliviada – se acercó nuevamente a la ventanilla para escuchar la confesión de aquella alma – Y bien Diodora-chan, ¿aun no te resignas con Asia-tan?

¡ASIA-TAN! – Diodora comenzaba a llorar amargamente mientras que la hermana negaba con la cabeza - ¡¿POR QUE TE JUISTE?!

¡Ya, ya! – la hermana Tachibana ocultaba su sonrisa - ¿Sabes que recibimos una carta de ella en estos momentos?

¡En serio! – el rostro del hermano menor de Adjuka se iluminó - ¿Puedes decirme que decía en ella?

¡Pues claro! – la joven rio levemente – Por qué negarle algo a un akuma-chan, eso no es del señor, ¡Ah! Dios bendice a Diodora-chan en su sufrimiento

El ¿afortunado? demonio se agarró la cabeza en señal del dolor que sentía en esos instantes, el grito que soltó fue tan potente que algunas aves que descansaban tranquilamente cerca, salieron volando asustadas, por su parte la hermana Tachibana suspiro complacida.

Bueno sin más – la joven saco de entre sus ropas el sobre que contenía la carta de Asia – ¡Comencemos!

 _Querida Marika:_

 _Mi viaje con Shirou-kun ha sido bastante agradable, he visto tantas cosas y lugares que me he dado cuenta de lo inmenso que es nuestro mundo. No tengo palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento al señor por haber puesto a tan noble hombre en mi camino. Shirou-kun es muy bueno conmigo, también bastante paciente ante mi ignorancia en las cosas mundanas de la vida fuera de la iglesia y el convento, también me ha enseñado magia… ¡MAGIA! Por un instante pensé que era un hereje, pero al saber que también trabajó con exorcistas de la iglesia calmó mis dudas sobre su persona._

 _Puedo decir que él es el hombre que necesitaba conocer, también es un excelente chef, nunca antes había comido tan rico en mi vida… cada probado que doy a sus sencillos platillos son una bendición al cielo._

 _Ahora he decidido dedicar mi vida completamente al camino de ser un "aliado de la justicia" y estar con Shirou-kun de ahora en adelante. Es posible que ya no regrese más a la iglesia, porque mi viaje con Shirou-kun me llevará al Japón._

 _P.D. : Cuida de mi colección de DVD's, mi colección de CD´s de Metalica y por ultimo mi colección privada de tu ya sabes que…_ _w_

 _P.D. 2: Ahora puedo invocar espadas…. ¡ES VERDADERAMENTE IMPRESIONANTE!_

Marika suspiro tras leer la carta de Asia, mientras que Diodora estaba sentado visiblemente derrotado, la joven hermana vio con pesar al desgraciado demonio por lo que habló en voz baja.

Vamos no es para tanto akuma-chan – el hermano del Maou alzo levemente la mirada – Hay más peces en el océano, pero en tu caso nunca tuviste oportunidad con Shirou-san

¿Tratas de consolarme? – Marika respingó un poco mientras que Diodora le miraba esperanzado

¡Para nada! – la joven hermana sonrió de manera maligna – Simplemente cumplo mi deber como esposa del señor, bueno como que te vas yendo porque me estas ahuyentando la clientela… se supone que debía decirte que rezar – Marika se llevó un dedo al mentón – En tu caso Enter the Sandman, Master of Puppets y Hotel California

¿No entiendo? – el demonio ladeo la cabeza confundido

Es música tarado, de la buena – la joven suspiro derrotada – ¡Ahora!, ushcale… ushcale que espero visitas – agitó su mano señalando la salida – Y por cierto te estas empezando a quemar de nuevo

Diodora empezó a notar que su ropas nuevamente se incendiaban corriendo desesperadamente salio como pudo del confesionario ante la mirada aburrida del Padre Kotomine, quien negó con la cabeza mientras que la hermana Marika Tachibana salio suspirando sonoramente.

Hermana Tachibana – la gruesa voz del Padre llamó la atención de su subordinada - ¿Otra vez?

Si, Padre – la joven ordenada negaba con la cabeza – Como que creo que es masoquista

Ya veo – el hombre carraspeo levemente – Es hora, de irnos

Sacando un control remoto el Padre Kotomine apunto a un lugar sobre el órgano de la iglesia, pronto una canción lleno por completo el santo recinto mientras que los dos miembros de la orden de Dios caminaron a paso lento y seguro.

 **[DMX – X gon give i ton ya]**

¡X Gon give it yo ya (Wha?)

Waiting for you get it on

x gon deliver it ya knock knock open up the door

that's real with the non stop pop up and stainless steal

Sabe una cosa Padre – la hermana escuchaba con aprehensión la canción – ¡Buen trabajo con la canción tema! – de la nada sacó un par de katanas de su espalda

Claro… si vas a joder a un ejército de vampiros – el párroco se colocó unos lentes oscuros en el rostro - ¡DEBES DE HACERLO CON ESTILO! - en cada mano del padre Kotomine salían espadas emulando a cierto mutante malhumorado

Going hard gettin busy wit it!

But i got a such good heart that

I will make your mother fuck him one day (get it!) damn righ

And I'll do it again cuz I am right so I gots to win

Los dos siervos de Dios se lanzaron contra un grupo de vampiros que rodeaban la iglesia, extrañamente todos ignoraron al flameante (de hecho rodaba por el suelo) Diodora, mientras libraban la más épica batalla a muerte que harían mojar de placer a cierto mercenario parlanchín, pero debido a falta de presupuesto, esta pelea será puesta en la versión del director (si es que sale a la venta).

* * *

En un almacén abandonado, Sona, Tsubaki y el misterioso peón, se encontraban todos sentados frente a una mesa mientras que adelante de ellos un grupo de animales esperaban expectantes al trio de demonios, la heredera de los Sitri se acomodó los anteojos y miro al primer grupo con cierta decepcion en su rostro.

Bueno, no sé qué decir – la pelinegra de anteojos suspiro derrotada – Son ninjas de verdad… pero que sus nombres estén basados en artistas del renacimiento como que les quita puntos – con una mirada seria la demonio noble se dirigio hacia ellos – Y también no necesitan el dinero, así que muchas gracias por su audición

Fue cuando un grupo de cuatro tortugas se dieron media vuelta, bajaron la cabeza completamente abatidos. Cuando uno de ellos mascullo muy quedamente.

Por eso te dije que no le vendiéramos lo derechos a ese Bay – una de las tortugas exclamó molesto.

Yo que iba a saber que iban a echar a perder la franquicia – la aparente líder se defendió de la acusación – Y si trabajamos de botarga para la pizzería de la esquina

¡Ni de broma! – las tres exclamaron negándose completamente a la idea del líder – Vámonos antes de que perdamos la dignidad.

Tsubaki miró afligida como ese prometedor grupo se iba, pero Sona tenía aversión a las tortugas desde que una le mordió su dedo meñique cuando era muy pequeña, se ajustó su anteojos y se dirigió al siguiente grupo.

Bueno, ustedes tres bien… pues tener armaduras ayuda mucho – la joven Shinra exclamaba tranquilamente – Pero pedimos Ninjas… no Samurais

Imitando al grupo de tortugas, dos gatos y una gata abandonaron el lugar de la misma manera, pero en completo silencio. El misterioso peón fue ahora quien suspiró cansadamente, era difícil para ellos dejar ir a tan increíble promesas pero Rias Gremory fue bastante exigente, miro al tercer grupo mientras habló con su voz distorsionada.

 **Realmente ustedes cuatro tienen las mejores credenciales -** la misteriosa persona mostraba sorpresa en su voz aun perceptible a pesar de haber distorsionado su tono – **Afganistán, Colombia, El Congo, Libano, Israel y Madagascar**

Espera un poco – Sona interrumpió a su sirviente – Todo este tiempo me pregunte una cosa… ¿Por qué la máscara de Kylo Ren?

 **Perdón -** "Kylo Ren" mostraba duda en su voz – **No entiendo tu pregunta**

Si… ¿Por qué usas una máscara de Kylo Ren? – la heredera de los Sitri y su reina miraban confundida a su compañero/a

 **Viene en el contrato de Aeretr-san –** el/la peón enmascarado saco un enorme contrato de doscientas páginas – **Miren artículo 45, inciso C, subsección 2… -** tanto Sona como Tsubaki ajustaron sus lentes para leer la letra pequeña – **En algún punto cualquier personaje hará una referencia clara al universo Star Wars, no importa que tan estúpido sea…**

¡Oh! Eso es interesante – la joven demonio noble saco su propio contrato y lo leyó – Eso me da una idea – de entre su uniforme sacó un celular y marco un número celular - ¡Aeretr-san! Si soy yo… ¿Cómo está la familia?

Los dos demonios miraron curiosos el cambio de actitud de Sona, de tanto en tanto reía melodiosamente, fue cuando la joven soltó una bomba que hizo que Tsubaki palideciera demasiado.

Este hablaba por el artículo 45 – la demonio noble asintió con la cabeza – Si ese mismo, bueno me preguntaba si podía sugerir a alguien para la próxima referencia - una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro – Te parece bien mi Reina – la joven Shinra estuvo a punto de replicar cuando fue detenida por su Rey - ¡Oh! De acuerdo… muchas gracias Aeretr-san, besos

E-Este, S-Sona – la portadora del Alice Mirror estaba severamente preocupada - ¿Q-Que fue lo que hiciste?

Todavía no te perdono lo del capítulo anterior – la hermana de Serafall respondió tajantemente – Descuida no sufrirás demasiado, pero tus diálogos se verán afectados, muy afectados

Chantaje como método de venganza – uno miembro del grupo que estaba siendo analizado por "Kylo Ren" exclamaba con confianza - ¡Un clásico!

 **Puedo continuar –** el/la peon estaba curioso por el castigo de su compañera Reina – **Bueno como decía, ustedes cuatro tienen buenas credenciales para ser… pingüinos, lamentablemente necesitamos un mono capuchino –** los cuatro pingüinos estuvieron a punto de irse – **Pero Aeretr-san quiere contratarlos así que por favor déjenos sus curriculum´s y les hablamos sobre los términos de su contrato**

Con una sonrisa de confianza los cuatro pingüinos salieron con la frente en alto, Sona y su dos sirvientes miraron maravillados el porte, la elegancia pero sobre todo la ternura de las cuatro aves.

Bien, pues bueno tu eres el ultimo – Sona miro fijamente a un mono capuchino con chándal naranja y una banda en la cabeza – ¡Felicidades!

Ki, kiki kiikkiikkii – el mono exclamo felizmente mientras daba brincos en su lugar

Solamente queremos saber algo – ahora era Tsubaki quien hablaba - ¿Cómo le hiciste para tener a Yasaka sellada dentro de ti?

Yo puedo responder – una nueva voz interrumpió la entrevista

Entrando galantemente, una pequeña niña rubia se acercó al mono capuchino quien rápidamente se arrodilló mostrando sus respetos, tanto Sona como sus dos sirvientes reconocieron a la recién llegada.

 **¡Kunou-san!** – exclamaba "Kylo Ren" sorprendido - **¡¿Qué está haciendo en Kuoh?!**

Bueno, es que este monito es mi amigo – la pequeña kitsune sonrio amablemente – Cuando me dijo que iría a una audición quise saber de qué se trataba

Y ¿Cómo fue que Yasaka está sellada dentro de él? – Tsubaki llamo la atención de la princesa de la facción yōkai

Soy fanática de Naruto y punto – la niña miraba raro a la joven Shinra – Como no encontré a un huérfano rubio pues use al monito… bien amigo es hora de despedirnos

KiKiiii – el "ninja" mostraba pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos

Se abrazaron cálidamente cuando el monito se acercó al oído de Kunou exclamando muy bajo…

¡Ki kiiKiiii! (¡Hail Hydra!) – la pequeña Kitsune sonrió cruelmente, sonrisa que curiosamente pasó desapercibido por el resto

Si mi amigo – respondió Kunou con tranquilidad - ¡Cuídate mucho y cuida a Mamá!

Los tres demonios hiparon ante lo hermosa de la escena, cuando la Kitsune salió de almacén su ojos mostraban mucha frialdad, cuando una limosina se estaciono frente a ella, abriendo una de sus puertas, la niña se despojó de su kimono y lo reemplazó con un uniforme claramente nazi, frente a ella estaba sentado un hombre mayor.

¡Kommandant! – la pequeña niña saludo formalmente – !La fase uno esta en marcha!

Ausgezeichnet! meine kleine Prinzessin – el hombre sonrió complacido - bald wird alles unter unserer kontrolle sein

* * *

Yuuma estaba muy sorprendida cuando vio por primera vez la sala del consejo estudiantil, nunca se imaginó que Kurokami Medaka fuese la presidenta y menos que la invitarían a comer con ellos, en la mesa se encontraban Medaka, Issei, Momo y ella. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención fue que estaban viendo un capítulo de anime en una enorme pantalla, por un instante estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero al ver que se trataba de ese que estaba muy de moda se guardó sus palabras y disfruto del show. Una vez que termino el progama, los cuatro jóvenes suspiraron aliviados y complacidos por el resultado final.

Espere mucho tiempo para verlo de vuelta – el castaño mostraba satisfacción en el rostro – Pero sólo duró dos minutos

Fueron los dos minutos más épicos de mi vida – Momo se secaba una lágrima mientras sonreía - Me alegro de estar viva

Cruzándose de brazos Medaka mostraba la misma satisfacción que su futuro esposo y su amiga, luego posó su mirada en Yuuma quien se puso nerviosa ante la atención que la joven presidenta mostraba en ella.

Amano-san – la peliazul oscuro miraba fijamente a la caído – Es un placer para mí darte la bienvenida a la Academia de Kouh – la joven presidenta sonrio amablemente haciendo que Yuuma se tranquilizará un poco - Cualquier problema que tengas solo avisanos y te ayudaremos!

¿A qué se refiere presidenta? – la jovencita se acomodaba los lentes – No comprendo una palabra

Es interesante que me lo preguntes – Medaka se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta el escritorio – Mira ahora mismo tenemos un nuevo caso

Issei miraba con atención a Medaka, estuvo a punto de salirse de la sala pero Momo le miro discretamente y para después negar con la cabeza, suspiro levemente y asintió al mensaje silencioso de su amiga.

Mira, Kousaka del 1-4 nos envía una carta – la joven Kurokami abre el sobre con suavidad- en resumen dice así…

 _Presidenta:_

 _Soy miembro del club de pintura artística, pero tengo problemas de inspiración, por favor ayúdeme antes del próximo concurso._

Vaya que fue un mensaje corto – Momo estaba sorprendida por lo escueto del mensaje

Para nada – Medaka saco una veinte hojas de su escritorio – Kousaka-san tiene madera de escritora fue toda una historia antes de llegar a la petición

Mmm… tal vez su problema no sea la inspiración – el único chico del grupo hablo quedamente – Sino lo contrario

Todos posaron la atención en Issei, Yuuma extrañamente encontraba al castaño interesante por la manera tan calmada en que se expresaba, con una sonrisa en el rostro el joven se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala.

Esperen un poco – el castaño se despidió escuetamente – no tardo nada.

Nuevamente estaba en el edificio de los clubes culturales, caminando rápidamente porque la hora del almuerzo estaba ya por terminar, fue cuando recibió un olor delicioso provenir del club de periodismo; llevado la curiosidad, abrió la puerta con suavidad, dentro estaba Kiryuu Aika con un sartén y varios pedazos de carne cocinándose en él.

¿Estas haciendo un asado? – la presidenta del club se volvió la ver que Issei estaba en la entrada – No estarás violando el reglamento

Bueno, cuando se es la única miembro de un club – Aika sonrió maliciosamente – Puedes tomarte ciertas libertades

Claro – el castaño suspiro sonoramente – Haré de la vista gorda… necesito información

Bien, quien es la víctima esta vez – la presidenta del club apagó la hornilla para mirar en su computadora

¿Víctima? – Issei tragó saliva ante las palabras de su conocida

Recuerdas a esos dos "pervertidos" – la joven de lentes uso sus dedos para enfatizar sus palabras – Pues cambiaron bastante, uno se volvió manager del equipo de beisbol, está saliendo con la lanzadora y están teniendo una racha de victorias… el otro pues, mejoró sus calificaciones, también se consiguió novia, una jovencita que ni siquiera sabía que existía… Mizuno-san del 1-3 - Issei estaba sorprendido por el resultado del poder de convencimiento de Medaka – Por eso tengo miedo de que "corrija" mi camino

Entiendo tu punto – cruzándose de brazos el castaño sonrio confiadamente- Dame información y mantengo alejada a Medaka de ti

¡Hecho! – alzando su pulgar Aika cerró el trato – Dime el nombre de la victima

Kousaka del 1-4 – el castaño hablo quedamente mientras que Aika buscaba en su base de datos

Kousaka Reya, miembro del club de pintura artística – Issei prestaba atención a la información de la única miembro del club - Calificaciones normales, aspecto normal… ¡Ara!, ¿ara?, Ararara… creo que tenemos algo aquí

El castaño se acercó al monitor para ver lo que la maliciosa castaña encontró sobre la alumna quien sería ayudada en esta ocasión, abrió levemente los ojos sonriendo complacido tras el descubrimiento.

Muchas gracias, Aika-san – el joven le dio la mano a la jovencita – Seguiremos en contacto

No lo olvides – la miembro del club se mostraba seria – Mantenla alejada de mi camino y todos contentos

Una vez que obtuvo lo que deseaba Issei regresó con a la sala del consejo, cuando entró encontró a Medaka, Momo jugando Twister, mientras que Yuuma movia el selector con su dedos, el castaño tragó saliva al ver la sugerente posición en la que estaban su amiga de la infancia y la peligris, sus cuerpos se entrelazaban debido a lo complicado que resultaba el juego pero debido a los bien proporcionados cuerpos de ellas dos, no dejaron nada a la imaginación.

¡E-ejem! – el castaño llamó la atención de las tres jovencitas haciendo que Medaka y Momo se cayeran al suelo, mientras que Yuuma rio levemente – E-encontré información sobre Kousaka-san

Vaya eso fue rápido – Medaka se levantó rápidamente y se arreglo el uniforme – ¡Entonces vamos a ayudarle!

Creo que lo mejor es esperar al termino de las clases – el chico interrumpió el avance de la presidenta del consejo – Ella tiene… bueno te enterarás en un rato.

La curiosidad se dio a notar no sólo en Medaka sino en las otras dos jovencitas, pero Issei mostraba mucho hermetismo en cuestión de lo que descubrió sobre la alumna quien sería "ayudada" por ellos. Yuuma miraba con interés la situación, las clases continuaron normalmente hasta que llegó la hora de la salida, la joven presidenta del consejo estudiantil guiaba a su pequeño contingente, Momo sonreía porque encontraba interesante la forma en que ayudaba la amiga de la infancia de Issei y el castaño estaba preocupado por las consecuencias futuras de esa intervención.

Bien, aquí estamos – Medaka puso sus manos en la cintura mientras admiraba la entrada al salon del club de arte- ¿Que debemos saber sobre Kousaka de 1-3?

Ahora lo verán – amablemente Issei abrió la puerta del club permitiendo pasar a Momo y A Medaka

La impresión inicial que ambas jovencitas tuvieron al admirar el club de arte fue una que no podrían olvidar por completo, las paredes estaban en pintadas de negro, el alumbrado estaba compuesto de velas antiguas y había uno que otro craneo al lado de las estatuas.

Ise-chan – la peliazul oscuro estaba impresionada – ¿En verdad estamos en e club de arte?

Medaka-chan... estamos en el club de arte – el castaño respondió bastante seguro – Me sorprendí mucho al enterarme

 _Bienvenidos viajeros –_ una hermosa joven de cabello castaño apareció detrás de una cortina – _El recinto de las musas del olvido les recibe con los brazos abiertos... vengan habitantes del mundo humano y deben sumergirse en el mar de la desesperación_

Tras ese breve discurso, Medaka y Momo se quedaron en silencio, pues la apariencia de Kousaka Reya era un tanto inquietante, sobre el uniforme de la académica traia una capa, uno de sus ojos tenía un parche quirúrgico y en su mano izquierda estaba enguantada.

El único pensamiento que ambas jovencitas tuvieron fue... ¡Kousaka Reya padecía chuunibyou!

* * *

 _La oscuridad se cernía sobre la academia de Kuoh, el mal encarnado en la forma de un grupo de delincuentes que asolaban en los pasillos no pasaban desapercibido ante el ojo critico de Raynare, una joven que dedico su vida para enfrentar al mal; ¿Pero era capaz de derrotarlos? Esa pregunta se hacía la propia heroína, frente a mirando desde las alturas la justiciera, se lanzó sin temor alguno para enfrentar al primero de los maleantes. El hombre era mucho mas alto que ella, con una sonrisa sardónica y una mirada inyectada en el placer del mal, se abalanzó sobre la valiente joven quien con las destrezas adquiridas de sus largos años de entrenamiento; logró evitar en el ultimo instante el golpe._

 _Con una combinación de golpes y patadas, la valiente heroína se impuso ante el corpulento enemigo, fue cuando una caja de madera le golpeo por la espalda, haciendo que la valiente Raynare trastabillara un poco, el dolo que sintio fue un recordatorio de la fragilidad de su cuerpo, que a pesar de su entrenamiento esta a un era humano._

 _Sus ojos se achicaron detrás de su antifaz, dándole un aire de peligrosidad, sacó de su fiel cinturón; el artefacto necesario para hacer caer al segundo atacante._

 _Lanzo un de sus tanto boomerang´s, el objeto metalico voló cortando la distancia como una ave de presa, mientras que infortunado malhechor poco pudo hacer en contra, el golpe fue seco y el cuerpo cayo pesadamente, ese era el segundo. La heroína escaneaba con la mirada y vio como el grupo de malvivientes empezó a crecer en numero, Raynare sabía que estaba en desventaja pero eso no hizo flaquear su determinación._

 _Apretando sus puños, la valiente heroína daría todo para salir victoriosa…._ O eso imaginaba porque la situación era completamente diferente.

Yuuma vio como sus nuevos amigos salían para ayudar a la miembro del club de arte, pero un grupo de alumnos que no conocía le impido el paso; supuso que eran alumno de la escuela porque todos ellos portaban mascaras de la carita feliz, le pusieron una bolsa de tela en la cabeza y la llevaron a un lugar que ella desconocía.

¡POR FAVOR SUELTENME! – Yuuma gritaba de manera lastimera - ¡¿POR QUE ME HACEN ESTO?!

 **¡CALLATE! –** la caído escucho a traves de la bolsa - **¡Coopera con nosotros y todo saldrá bien!**

De a-acuerdo – la miembro de Grigori respondía nerviosamente – Pero prometen que no me harán nada

Unos cuchicheos fueron perceptibles para la caído quien estaba temblando de miedo, fue cuando le quitaron la bolsa de la cabeza y vio a sus secuestradores, todo ellos aún tenían puestas las máscaras de la carita feliz, pero ahora que observaba bien supo que de todos solo había un hombre en el grupo.

E-Este antes de que me torturen – Yuuma estaba curiosa - ¿Por qué ese uno de ustedes tiene una máscara sobre otra máscara?

 **Ve le dije que era una mala idea –** el secuestrador con dos mascarás exclamaba molesto – Se ve estúpido – se quitó una de ellas revelando el casco de "Kylo Ren"

A mí me pareció graciosa – comentaba otro de los secuestradores quien tenía uno lentes puestos sobre su máscara – Mira ni siquiera ha opinado de mi aspecto

La verdad me parece normal – la infortunada caído comentaba tranquilamente – Yo también uso lentes… por eso no lo encuentro raro

Ves lo que te dije – Kylo Ren negó con la cabeza mientras que la carita feliz con lentes le señalaba con el dedo

 **De acuerdo tu ganas –** el/la que usaba la máscara del villano de star wars camino alejándose un poco - **¿Quién la va interrogar?**

Yo no – uno de ellos negó rápidamente – Mi honor me impide abusar de las mujeres

Es encantador ese pensamiento – otro de los secuestradores que era el mas alto asentia – Pero tienes razón… fue idea de la presidenta

Yuuma estaba viendo la situación con atención, mientras sus secuestradores se ponían de acuerdo para ver quien le interrogaría, fue cuando uno de ellos; el más bajito se acercó con cautela a la jovencita, pudo notar que su cabello era de un blanco puro y de la anda un par de orejas de gato y una cola; sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

¿Nya nyanya nyaaa? – la caído miraba fijamente a la carita feliz con orejas y cola - ¿Nyaaa nyaaaaa?

No la verdad, no entiendo tu preocupación – la discusión entre los secuestradores se interrumpió al notar que su rehén estaba hablando con su compañero – Pero te aseguro que no tengo malas intensiones

¿Nya nyaaaa nya nya? – nuevamente la carita feliz con orejas de gato preguntaba tranquilamente

¡Es en serio! – la pelinegra asentia furiosamente – Tan solo soy una tranquila ratón de biblioteca

Todos se quedaron estáticos al ver que la conversación continuaba, a pesar que uno de los participantes solo maullaba mientras que Yuuma respondía completamente normal, el primero en mostras sopresa ante lo loca que resultaba la escena fue el único que habló.

 **¡T-Tu puedes entenderle! –** Kylo Ren señalaba con el dedo mientras que Yuuma asentía – **¡imposible!**

T-Tengo una gata mascota – rápidamente la pelinegra respondió un poco abrumada – Usualmente hablo con ella

El grupo se quedó en silencio la ver a la nerviosa ángel caído mientras esta temblaba furiosamente, con un sonoro suspiro la que tenía el pecho más grande se atrevio a hablar.

Deberíamos dejarla ir – el resto de las caritas felices prestaron atención a la carita que habló - Vamos no ha hecho nada malo

Con un asentimiento grupal, liberaron a la temerosa jovencita claro, nuevamente le colocaron la bolsa en la cabeza y la levantaron como costal de papas; una vez que el accidentado viaje termino, Yuuma se quito lo que obstruia su visión.

 _Raynare suspiro cansadamente mientras veía al grupo de maleantes tumbados por todo el suelo, por suerte la valerosa heroína salio airosa de su incursión a la oscuridad que consumía a Kuoh lentamente, con una mirada de determinación en el rostro y el amanecer rompiendo la noche, ella regresó a su vida normal…_ o eso imagino pues la dejaron frente al salón de club de arte, suspirando sonoramente abrió la puerta para que su quijada casi tocase el suelo.

* * *

Zeoticus Gremory estaba completamente abrumado, Venelana sentía como sus ojos salían de sus cuencas y Sirzechs estaba en una silla de ruedas en un aparente estado vegetal; pero eso no era lo importante… sino la presencia del tercer hijo de los Phenex, Riser fue llamado por el líder del clan Gremory para acordar un matrimonio entre él y su querida hija. Pero cuando el heredero a título de Marques hizo acto de presencia, dejo consternados a todo los presentes.

Inclusive la estoica Grayfia Lucifugue no daba crédito a lo que veía… Riser estaba completamente enyesado del cuerpo lo único que parecía no estar lastimado eran sus ojos y el pulgar izquierdo.

¿Qué habia sucedido para dejar en tan lamentable estado aun poderoso Phenex? Bien la respuesta a sus dudas estaba sentado a un lado del demonio noble. Yubelluna estaba en mejores condiciones pero su cuerpo presentaba vendajes en todo su cuerpo.

Y-Yubelluna-san – Venelana salio de su shock inicial - ¿Podías repetir nuevamente lo que dijo Riser?

Dijo que no esta interesado en casarse con su hija – la reina del joven Phenex hablo con total naturalidad

¿Jovencita estas segura de ello? – el patriarca de la familia se apresuró a hablar – Mira es que hasta la quijada la tiene rota

Miren su pulgar – todos posaron su mirada en el único miembro sano del joven – si lo alza es un punto y si lo baja es un espacio

Me estas diciendo que Riser-kun usa morse para hablar contigo – la castaña madre de Rias miro con duda a la reina bombardero – Es que es un tanto irreal

Mi señor fue muy serio en sus palabras – la peli morado asentía muy segura de sus palabras – Pero no crean que lo invento… Eso no – la joven negaba furiosamente – La verdad es que tuvimos un altercado con una maga en el mundo humano

¿Una maga? – Grayfia preguntaba llevada por la curiosidad

Si… miren Riser-sama explicara todo con lujo de detalles – Yubelluna postraba atención al pulgar de Riser

Fue cuando todos pusieron la mirada en el pulgar del joven demonio por muy tonto que eso pareciera.

 _Riser Phenex estaba caminando tranquilamente por los campos franceses, acompañado de su leal reina Yubelluna y de otros dos miembros de su harem, Ile y Nel; las dos gemelas que tenian admiración por Leatherface (por el hecho de usar motosierras como arma), el joven demonio salió en busca de un nuevo miembro de su harem para completar todos los arquetipos posibles, necesitaba un alfil y aunque contemplo a su hermana, esta se negó rotundamente a formar parte de su grupo._

 _ **¡Estas enfermo! Baka-aniki –**_ _fueron las claras palabras con las que Ravel Phenex zanjó el asunto_

 _Aunque ese fue un contratiempo menor, aun necesitaba a una joven o mujer que completara la posición de Tsundere del grupo, no importaba si era o no del tipo hermana menor, por eso se dedicó a buscar una nueva adquisición, por un instante escucho de cierta hermana de la iglesia que gustaba de la música rock, pero al llegar al lugar vio como esta maltrataba al hermano del Maou Belzeebub. No quería una sadista en su selecto grupo, ni de broma aceptaría algo así._

 _Fue cuando decidió que lo mejor era irse a viajar para encontrar una mejor candidata, ya llevaban buen tiempo viajando cuando la respuesta a sus plegarias o más bien problemas estaba frente a ellos._

 _Caminando elegantemente, con un revelador vestido negro, un sombrero de bruja bastante estilizado y un hermoso cabello rojo que estaba recogido en varias trenzas, su cuerpo era lo bastante curvilíneo para dejar enmudecido a los hombres y tal vez su rasgo mas característico era una cicatriz en su abdomen descubierto._

 _Riser rápidamente se acercó hasta ella, sin mediar una palabra intentó tomar su hombro, cuando la joven mujer le miro de soslayo._

 _Ni se te ocurra – la voz de la mujer era bastante fría y segura de sí misma_

 _De la nada el mundo del demonio noble se cubrió de dolor, no supo que fue lo que lo provoco lo único que supo fue que miraba al cielo y la mirada fría de la mujer estaba sobre él. Durante los dos semanas que estuvo siguiéndola, la situación se repetía constantemente salvo que también Yubelluna, Ile y Nel le acompañaban en su sufrimiento._

 _Sin darse cuenta, lo peor para él estaba ocurriendo y perseguía a una sadista consumada, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de ello? Muy simple el rostro de la brutal pelirroja mostraba una expresión de placer al ver como se humillaban Riser cada vez que se encontraban._

 _Vaya – la pelirroja estaba sorprendida por la insistencia del rubio – Eres el primero que pasa de fastidarme a llamarme la atención_

 _Riser hubiese podido responder pero la mujer le tapaba la boca con su bota… cosa que no encontraba desagradable el propio demonio noble._

 _Pero a mi no me gustan los débiles – con una mirada despectiva suspiro cansadamente – Te daré una oportunidad – la sonrisa de la mujer quito su pie de la boca de Riser – Si logras derrotarme en un combate… seré completamente tuya_

 _Con paso elegante empezó a alejarse mientras los demonios miraban embobados a la mujer, fue cuando Riser articulo la única pregunta que pudo hacerle antes de caer inconciente._

 _¿Dinos t-tu n-nombre? – el rubio demonio estaba cayendo agotado_

 _¿Mi nombre? – la mujer se detuvo un solo instante, para mirar de lado al abatido Riser – Irene_

Tras una hora de ver como el dedo se movía, Zeoticus suspiro cansadamente primeramente porque se sentía un tonto al estar pacientemente deduciendo el relato de Riser para después ver como su hijo ahora babeaba completamente dormido, Grayfia alzaba una ceja convencida que esa mujer que llamo la atención del demonio frente a ella, sería una adquisición valiosa, pero lástima que Rias ya tenía una sadíca en su grupo.

Eso significa que tienes otros planes – Venelana daba un sorbo a su té – Es una lástima Riser-kun

Para nosotros también es una lástima – comentaba Venelana – Es por eso que nos vamos a la Isla de la Reina Muerte a entrenar

¡A la isla de la REINA MUERTE! – Sirzechs salio de su coma de manera inmediata - ¡ESA ES UNA LOCURA!

Desde tiempo ancestrales… la isla de la Reina Muerte ha sido el lugar de entrenamiento de todos aquellos que portan el título de hermano mayor y del ave fénix – Grayfia hablaba con un tono solemne mientras la estatua de cierta deidad de la guerra aparecía detrás de ella – Riser lo que haces es bastante estúpido, pero es tu vida.

La energía demoniaca brillo alrededor del cuerpo del demonio noble, cuando un fénix le envolvió por completo, levantándose de nuevo en sus dos pies y con una mirada llena de determinación Riser se dio la vuelta.

Puedes llamarlo estupidez, Grayfia-sama – de la nada una canción con un violin llenó el ambiente de la sala – pero esa es mi determinación – Riser camino de frente seguido de Mihae quien era la que tocaba el instrumento - ¡NOS VEMOS AMIGOS… HASTA EL DIA EN QUE NUESTROS CAMINOS SE VUELVAN A ENCONTRAR!

¡Ikki! Digo ¡Riser! – Sirzechs trato de alcanzar al rubio - ¡No regreses por favor!

Grayfia hizo un saludo militar despidiendo al niño que se iba esperando volver a ver al hombre en que se convertiría, Yubelluna se inclinó respetuosamente para alcanzar a su rey.

Bueno eso fue extraño – Zeoticus dio un sorbo a taza con whiskey – Eso nos deja sin compromiso… ¿quién sigue en la lista?

* * *

Issei estaba en una posición precaria, pues saber que Reya tenía chuunibyo hizo que cualquier plan de ayudarla se viniera abajo, pero eso no hizo que Medaka se diera por vencida, por suerte la enfermedad de la castaña no era tan grave, solamente que su imaginación se desbordaba y saliera de control.

Kousaka-san – la presidenta del consejo toció un poco – Estamos aquí para ayudarte

Dark Fallen Muse – corrigió rápidamente la artista – Kousaka Reya es mi nombre mortal… Dark Fallen Muse es el nombre de mi alma

Ya veo es un buen nombre – Medaka rápidamente acepto sus palabras – Dark-san, veo que tu arte es muy bueno

Momo no sabía que decir, pero las imágenes en los cuadros eran bastante surrealistas jóvenes apuestos con armaduras, jovencitas posando de forma valiente y epica; el común denominador era escenas sacadas de mangas y animes, la única duda que tenía ¿Cuál era el problema con ella?

L-lo que pasa es que necesito un modelo – Reya jugó con sus dedos bastante nerviosa – Ya que he perdido la inspiración

¿Es en serio? – Issei se apresuraba a hablar – Digo, todo estos cuadros son buenos

La verdad es que el tema es el amor – la castaña estaba incomoda por tocar el tema – Y como habitante del mundo de las tinieblas soy incapaz de sentir tan mundano sentimiento

Nunca has tenido un novio – la peligris soltó sin más – No te preocupes… yo tampoco

Conmovida por las palabras de Momo, Reya vio nacer una esperanza en su mundo de tinieblas, rápidamente se abrazó con la joven Hanakai en un encuentro bastante emotivo, Medaka se secó una lagrima e Issei solamente miraba aburrido la escena.

Tu si sabes comprenderme – Dark Fallen Muse asentia complacida – Gracias

Bueno creo que con esto resolvimos un problema – Medaka se cruzó de brazos – ¡Dark-san nosotros seremos tus modelos!

¡En serio! – con bastante animo la miembro del club de arte se alegró por la ayuda – Empecemos de una buena vez

Todo eso ocurrió antes del arribo de Yuuma, que cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una escena surreal, Issei estaba cargando a Medaka a modo de princesa, mientras miraba al horizonte, la peliazul parecía estar desmayada y Momo sostenía una especie báculo.

 _No… no… ¡no! –_ Reya negaba con la cabeza – _El príncipe oscuro no ha sido derrotado, sino que es tan solo el comienzo de una nueva saga… ahora el rol protagónico lo tendrá Shiroyuki quien es la siguiente de entre las princesas estelares-_ la castaña daba pinceladas a un lienzo - _mientras que Aldeira descansa en el sueño eterno creado por el emperador del olvido –_ Medaka iba a replicar por su situación pero realmente disfrutaba estar en brazos de Issei.

Este… perdón por molestar – Yuuma tímidamente se acercó hasta Reya - ¿Pero qué está pasando?

Pues llevamos una hora posando – contestaba la presidenta del consejo – ¿Ise-chan estás cansado?... ¿Pero mucho?

El castaño suspiro pesadamente, pero negaba tranquilamente con la cabeza, Momo por su parte suspiraba de tanto en tanto al ver la verdadera raíz de problema.

Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte – comentaba un poco decepcionada la peligris – Se pierde demasiado rápido en sus fantasías

Llevada por la curiosidad la angel caído se acercó a la pintura, con una tímida voz dijo algo que cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas.

Ya veo – la pelinegra exclamaba naturalmente - ¿Entonces reuniendo a las princesas estelares, Adeira despertara como la reina del mañana?

 _¡Exacto! –_ Reya se dio la vuelta sorprendida – _¡Y es cuando el príncipe oscuro se enfila a la batalla final que define el destino del mundo!_

 _¡Si! ¡Si! -_ la angel caído se perdió en sus propia enfermedad – _Liberando los sellos de la singularidad, el príncipe negro obtiene la "Eclipse Calibur" con la cual puede cortar la creación misma… Mientras que el Emperador del Olvido invoca su espada la "Lost Gehena"_

 _¡Tienes razón! –_ la castaña se levantó de su asiento para tomar de las manos – _Y se baten en un duelo que conlleva la reescritura del destino_

La discusión entre ambas jóvenes continuo hasta que entro la noche, fue cuando el trio de jóvenes decidió desistir en continuar posando para Reya, con un paso discreto y muy sutil salieron del salón sin molestarse en ver resultado final.

Saben he aprendido algo muy importante este día – la presidenta del consejo se cruzaba de brazos – Hay veces que no puedes salvar a todos

Eso te lo fusilaste de Kiritsugu-san – Issei comentaba tranquilamente – ¿Qué habrá pasado con él?

¿Kiritsugu-san? – Momo estaba curiosa por el nombre – ¿Y esa persona es?

Un conocido de nosotros – Medaka contestaba cortando el tema – Tengo hambre vayamos a cenar algo

Con una sonrisa en el rostro el trío se alejó con la esperanza de que Reya terminase su cuadro para el concurso… Cosa que consiguió ya que era muy buena pintora, aunque no ganó ningún premio, llamó la atención de un escritor de novelas ligeras y ahora trabaja con él. El cuadro mostraba a Issei con una armadura negra y una capa que ondeaba gracias al viento, Medaka con un vestido de princesa bastante maltratado en brazos del castaño y Momo vestida como una hechicera, el agregado extra fue Yuuma quien traía puesto una armadura similar a la de Issei, pero lo que hablaron ambas "chuuni" quedará entre ellas dos.


	4. Chapter 4

Azazel miraba con interés un mapa mágico que tenía frente a él, hacía poco realizó un descubrimiento que si lo difundía al mundo sobrenatural prácticamente colapsaría el estatus quo provocando el resurgir de una nueva guerra… o quizás no porque lo tacharían de loco.

Bueno, los genios nos codeamos con la locura – comentó para sí mismo el gobernador general de Grigori – Total que podría pasar

Aquel mapa tenía señalados varios puntos en particular, Jyuuban, Nerima, Morioh, Karakura y otras más; a todos esos lugares el propio ángel caído los nombró como puntos "calientes" donde se congregaron poderes particularmente peligrosos para toda especie sobrenatural conocida, lo peor del caso es que dentro de esas ciudades "especiales" Hakoniwa estaba brillando peligrosamente debido a que empezaron a reunir una enorme masa de poder.

Mmm… esto es particularmente malo – el pelinegro con mechón rubio se rascó la barbilla pensativamente – Por suerte uno de los sujetos más peligrosos no se encuentra en esa ciudad… pero el otro se está encaminando a la misma – la puerta se abrió tras de sí revelando al escultural figura de una mujer - ¿Qué ocurre Kalawarner?

La caído de cabello largo azul se puso en posición de firmes mientras que sus enormes pechos se bambolearon de manera antinatural, la mirada del líder de la facción caída se preguntaba si realmente eran naturales u operadas, de ser lo segundo el mismo líder mataría al médico para que no atentara contra la naturaleza de las oppais y así evitar cosas de ese tipo.

Bien… la loca, perdón… Yuuma-san mandó su reporte ayer – la caído espetó con cierto rencor hacia su compañera – Su misión va perfectamente bien

Ya veo, es bueno saberlo – Azazel miro nuevamente hacia aquel mapa – Los de ella si son naturales – comentó en voz baja – Dile que continúe con sus observaciones – la caído asintió ante la orden de su líder -… y por cierto…

Si, Azazel-sama – Kalawarner estuvo atenta a lo que el caído estaba por decirle

¿Las tuyas son realmente naturales? – la pregunta fue un golpe bajo al orgullo de su subordinada

Las lágrimas se congregaron en sus ojos y Kalawarner salió corriendo completamente humillada por el comentario de su líder, maldiciendo que realmente debió haberle pagado los diez millones de yenes a aquel medico sin licencia, pero no ¿Qué tan malo era el nombre de "Black Jack"?

* * *

 _ **Tercera sugerencia: Un arribo inesperadamente esperado… ¡Trace On!**_

* * *

Medaka estaba sentada en su escritorio mientras miraba fijamente al trio frente a ella, Issei, Momo y por último Yuuma estaban completamente nerviosos por el escrutinio que la peliazul oscuro ponía en sus ojos, la tensión de entre ellos escalaba a cada segundo que pasaba, no obstante la presidenta del consejo estudiantil no emitía palabra alguna enrareciendo aún más el ambiente.

Tras un sonoro suspiro la joven genio finalmente dio señales de reaccionar, soltando otro sonoro suspiro…

Realmente ¿no se puede? – la súplica en la voz de Kurokami Medaka era evidente – Es decir… ¿no hay nada que les haga cambiar de opinión?

¡DEFINITVAMENTE NO! – el trio exclamó al mismo tiempo sobresaltando a la jovencita frente a ellos

P-Pero son lindos – Medaka agrandó sus ojos con la esperanza de hacerlos cambiar de opinión – Quiero decir… que hay de malo con ellos

Medaka-chan – el castaño y único hombre en la habitación se atrevió a hablar – Cuando nos hablaste por el intercomunicador de la escuela pensábamos que era importante – la peliazul oscuro asintió mientras sus ojos rojos estaba puestos en el chico – Llegamos aquí un poco preocupados y te encontramos pensativa

Si, Medaka-san – Yuuma hablo nerviosamente mientras miraba a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil – realmente sentía que mi corazón se detendría por completo

Medaka-chan – Momo suspiro sonoramente – Todo eso porque….

 _El trio estaba preocupado al momento de ingresar a la sala del consejo, la siempre confiada y orgullosa Kurokami Medaka estaba sentada en su escritorio mientras reposaba su barbilla entre sus manos, emulando a cierto personaje conocido de los anime de mechas, la seriedad en su mirada era tal que las alarmas internas de los jóvenes que arribaron se dispararon completamente._

 _¡¿Qué ocurre Medaka-chan?! – Issei fue el primero en hablar mientras se acercó con rapidez al escritorio - ¿Por qué nos mandaste a llamar?_

 _Medaka suspiro sonoramente mientras evitaba mirar a sus amigos y sencillamente guardó silencio por unos minutos, hasta que por fin hablo con voz seria._

 _Necesito secuaces – aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios sonrosados de la misma – Es por eso que quiero que sean mis secuaces_

 _El alivio se generalizó entre el chico y sus dos acompañantes mientras se miraron entre ellos, Yuuma se acercó hasta donde Issei estaba de pie tomando las manos de la joven genio._

 _Bueno… de ser así no nos molestaría ayudarte – la angel caído en incognito y con tendencias chuuni hablo tranquilamente – Nos lo hubieras pedido personalmente_

 _Si… somos amigas – Momo se acercó hasta la presidenta del consejo – ¡Claro que te ayudaremos!_

 _El castaño se secó las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir ante la hermosa imagen de amistad femenina no obstante, Medaka tenía algo en mente que desencadeno en otra cosa._

Aun lado de Medaka estaba tres botargas de Kevin, Bob y Stuart… lo peor fue que la propia presidenta del consejo las elaboró personalmente demostrando el grado de detalle que la misma imprimió a los disfraces. Un par de días antes Issei tuvo una "cita" con su amiga de la infancia y prometida en potencia; siendo sincero en esos aspectos la heredera de los Kurokami era tan normal como cualquier joven, obviando las descaradas demostraciones de afecto que la propia jovencita era capaz de hacer sin ningún pudor, pero el castaño no tenía el corazón de impedírselo por eso simple y llanamente le dejaba ser.

Fue cuando decidieron que lo mejor era ir a ver una película animada… porque si veían una de romance Medaka hubiese arrastrado al castaño a un hotel para consumar su amor.

La película en cuestión fue una re-proyección de "Minions", película que la peliazul oscuro admiro de principio a fin, ver esos enormes ojos carmesí rebosar de alegría fue algo memorable, definitivamente Issei caería rendido ante ella… pero ya estaba enamorado de su amiga así que continuaría con su papel de falso tsundere por cuestiones de la trama.

Está bien no insistiré más… - Medaka infló sus mejillas mostrando falsa molestia – De todas formas he tomado una decisión importante

Nada que ver con disfraces… ¿verdad? – Issei miro inquisitivamente a su "prometida" – Porque de ser así, no vamos de aquí

¡NO! Realmente he decidido pedirles que se unan al consejo estudiantil – todos miraron sorprendidos a la chica frente a ellos – La verdad hemos hecho un buen trabajo todos juntos y quisiera seguir trabajando con ustedes – Medaka se levantó de su asiento haciendo sus ojos infalibles de suplica

Los ojos de cachorro…. ¡Los ojos de cachorro! – el castaño desvió la mirada tratando de evitar el masivo poder de su amiga de la infancia - ¡Son demasiados poderosos!

¡ACEPTAMOS! – tanto Momo como Yuuma rápidamente respondieron mientras que Issei se resistía como podía

Pronto la atención de todos estaba centrada en el único hombre dentro de la habitación, quien indudablemente sintió como su voluntad era doblegada ya que tanto Momo como Yuuma imitaron los ojos de Medaka.

¡No voy a ser seducido por el lado Moe!…. ¡No voy a ser seducido por el lado Moe! – Issei repetía para si mismo como si un mantra se tratase - ¡RATAS! Está bien acepto unirme al consejo estudiantil

¡Yay! – la peliazul oscuro dio un saltito de gusto – Mi querido Ise-kun y yo pasaremos más tiempo juntos…. – la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se dio la vuelta y sacó varios conjuntos de ropa – Tengan mis camaradas…. Este es el uniforme que usaran de aquí hasta que se gradúen…

Un momento… ¿piensas ser presidenta hasta graduarte? – la caído con tendencias chuuni miraba incrédula a su presidenta – No piensa ceder el puesto al siguiente sucesor

No lo intentes Yuuma-san – Issei tomaba del hombro a la pelinegra – Conociendo sus habilidades… será imposible que alguien la derrote en las elecciones

Suspirando sonoramente el castaño se encaminó a la habitación contigua para cambiarse de uniforme, siendo seguido por la mirada de Medaka quien esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró por completo, olvidando la presencia de Momo y Yuuma camino sin hacer nada de ruido para espiar por un pequeño agujero que previamente hizo para ver en toda su gloria a su querido Issei. Aquella acción solo dio pena ajena al par de jovencitas pero al final de cuentas así era Kurokami Medaka.

No obstante alguien más vigilaba de cerca al castaño con una cámara en manos… cuyo propósito eran tan insano como el de la propia presidenta del consejo.

Naruto tomaba tanta fotografía como sus patas se lo permitían, el pequeño mono capuchino ninja cuestionaba sinceramente la salud mental de su ama; pero no podía oponerse a ese par de pechos que tenía le demonio noble. Agradeció al kyuubi sellado dentro de él que fuesen naturales, la textura de unas falsas sería un insulto a la naturaleza de las oppai´s, se moría en esta vida y renacería en otro mundo, buscaría ser humano, rubio y de ojos azules; se buscaría una chica plana, tsundere y enamorada de un emo vengativo... para que al final de cuentas se quedaría con la tímida niña que lo acechaba y con enormes tetas.

Claro si podía convertir aquello en un anime estaría garantizado su éxito… su único temor era el enorme relleno que tendría.

El mono capuchino alzo su pata al cielo maldiciendo al maldito relleno y al netorare…. Los canceres de esta nueva sociedad miró con decepción el objetivo que tenía en frente pero ni modo, trabajo era trabajo.

Issei por su parte sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda mientras volteaba para todos lados, no obstante alzó los hombros al no encontrar la causa de su nerviosismo, terminó de ponerse el nuevo uniforme, ciertamente era una versión en masculino que tenía puesto Medaka, nunca le gustaron los colores oscuros pero debía de admitir que la joven genio tenía buen gusto a la hora de elegir diseños. Una vez que salio de la habitación pudo observar como Yuuma y Momo estaban un poco apenadas, la razón era muy obvia… el escote era un tanto revelador pero también obedecía a las reglas de ética de la escuela.

Debo decir que les sienta bien el uniforme – Issei sonrio galantemente incrementando el sonrojo de las dos jovencitas – Levantarán miradas de admiración y envidia… se lo aseguro – eso último lo dijo con una radiante sonrisa

G-Gracias… I-Issei-san – Momo tartamudeo un poco ante el halago de su amigo – Solo espero que Gen-chan lo note

La atención se centró en la caído quien gesticulo frente a un espejo imitando poses bastante dignas de un fisicoculturistas, pero para Medaka fue fácil diferenciarlas.

Yuuma-chan déjame acompañarte en las Jojo-poses – con una sonrisa en el rostro Medaka imitaba las acciones de la chuuni-caido

Issei-san, ¿no piensas detenerlas? – la peligris se acercó lentamente hacia el joven castaño

No, creo que no hacen nada malo – Issei discretamente sacó su celular para tomar una fotografía - ¿No quieres unírteles?

Con una fuerte negación la joven Hanaki decidio que mejor era ver la escena a la distancia, no obstante seguía embelesada por su nuevo uniforme, solo quedaba una duda en el aire ¿Qué posición cumpliría dentro del consejo estudiantil?

* * *

Akeno deseaba golpear con fuerza a su mejor amiga aun si esa acción conllevaba a qué perdiera más la cordura, pero desgraciadamente lo que tenía puesto se lo impedía tanto que se tuvo que tragar las intenciones muy dentro de ella, la intenciones de hacerlo estaban dentro de su corazón, Sona por su parte daba un sorbo a su taza de té dentro de ella misma disfrutaba el formar parte del club de investigaciones de lo oculto ya que pasaba más tiempo al lado de su amiga de la infancia.

Sabes Rias… siento el deseo asesino de Himejima-san – comentó casualmente la heredera de los Sitri – Me pregunto ¿Por qué será?

Y era cierto, lentamente el aura asesina por parte de la hija de Baraqiel llenaba la sala del club de investigación de lo oculto, los dos sirvientes de Sona se alejaron un par de pasos con la esperanza de evitar ser parte de los deseos vengativos de la sacerdotisa del relámpago.

Rias no entiende tu pregunta – la pelirroja ladeo la cabeza un tanto confundida – Yo la veo normal

Sona alzaba una ceja un tanto confundida ante el "inocente" comentario de la pelirroja sentada frente a ella, no obstante decidio hacer la vista gorda para no meterse en más líos.

 **Creo que se debe a lo que tiene puesto –** Kylo Ren el peón de Sona señalaba a la reina del grupo Gremory – **Veo que le desagrada bastante**

Rias encuentra encantador el traje de Akeno – la demonio noble se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras admiraba a su mejor amiga – A mí me gusta

¡Tatata bala tu! – habló la hija de Baraqiel visiblemente molesta – ¡ai weer… te la pelate… muulo!

Sona hizo un amago para no reír y escupir el delicioso Earl Grey que disfrutaba, pero tanto ver que Akeno como Kiba vestían botargas de Stuart y Bob de los Minions era algo que hasta el más serio no podría ignorar para nada; la joven heredera de los Gremory entre sus múltiples obligaciones como acechadora de Hyodou Issei le siguió como siempre lo hacía durante los fines de semana, lógicamente se enteró de la cita con Medaka por lo que sintió que era su deber descubrir que película habían ido a ver.

El resultado final era ese, el par de botargas que vestían sus dos queridos "minions" perdón sirvientes, justo en ese momento arribo Naruto quien se detuvo a medio camino, desvió la mirada hacia otra parte evitando encarar a los demonios disfrazados.

Kiiii… kiii ki kiiii – el mono capuchino ninja negaba con la cabeza – Kii ki kii kiki

 **Hasta el mono piensa que es gracioso** – el peón en cosplay de Star Wars comentaba discretamente – **"Demonios locos"**

Rias aun piensa que son lindos – la joven presidenta del club suspiro sonoramente – Está bien pueden quitárselos

Ambos "minios" se dieron la vuelta para ir a la habitación contigua, acción que resultó graciosa al ver como tropezaban debido a lo difícil que hacer algo tan fácil ya que el traje no ayudaba mucho.

Pronto la atención de todos estaba centrada en Tsubaki quien mantuvo el mayor silencio posible, Rias miraba fijamente a la antigua heredera de la familia Shinra quien por mas quería evitar ser el centro de atención no podía hacerlo, todo gracias a las letras pequeñas dentro del contrato que su querido vecino Aeretr les hizo firmar de manera sospechosa.

Shinra-san… ¿por qué no has dicho palabra alguna? – Rias comentaba tranquilamente mientras miraba a la reina de su mejor amiga – Rias tiene curiosidad

Anda Tsubaki… es de mala educación no responder a las preguntas – una cruel sonrisa se formó en los labio de Sona – Vamos… contesta

El sudor se acumulaba en la cabeza de la portadora del Alice Mirror, debido a que su educación estricta le indicaba que debía de responder ante la duda de su superior, en este caso Rias Gremory, respiro profundamente antes de emitir palabra alguna.

¡Waaawwwwwwww! – fue todo lo que salio de la boca de Tsubaki Shinra

La heredera de los Sitri no aguanto más, dejo delicadamente su taza y rio a carcajada abierta; mientras que Rias tenía una mirada perpleja ante la respuesta que recibió de la reina del grupo Sitri.

 **Le dije que la máscara era de buena calidad -** el peón cosplayer del hijo de Han Solo asentía con orgullo – **Aeretr es bueno consiguiendo mercancía de Star Wars… los wookies son geniales**

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – la pelinegra hermana menor de la maou Leviatán – Tienes razón… mucha razón

La portadora del Alice Mirror se encogía de hombro fuertemente avergonzada, tanto que el propio Naruto estaba rodando por el suelo riendo como loco, siendo esa la gota que derramó el vaso en la ya casi destruida dignidad de la reina de Sona, quien simplemente salio corriendo de la sala del club casi llorando.

¡Woooww! ¡Waaahhhh! – todos los que estaban presentes sintieron vergüenza por la pobre demonio - ¡Wuuuwww!

 **Creo que dijo… -** el imitador del hijo de Han Solo guardó silencio - **¡Sona no Baka! ¡Te odio!**

Rias entendió esa parte, Kylo-san – la hermana menor de Maou Lucifer ladeo su cabeza – Sona-san creo que te pasaste

Créeme Rias lo que hizo fue imperdonable – la pelinegra recuperaba la compostura – No te preocupes en el próximo capítulo se le pasará ¿Y bien que piensas hacer con eso?

La seriedad que mostró la heredera de los Sitri hizo que el ambiente dentro de la sala del club cambiará drásticamente, pero la jóvenes demonios nobles se quedaron en silencio ante la carpeta que tenían frente a ellas. Inclusive el mono capuchino supo que era algo bastante gordo.

* * *

Caminaba con parsimonia, sus ojos verdes mostraba las marcas de no haber dormido en días y definitivamente colapsaría por el hambre; su "querido sempai" sugirio separarse tras una refriega con extraño grupo que vestían todos de cuero negro, sintió repelús al ver la palidez de su piel pero su sempai mantuvo siempre su calma para lanzarse a eliminar a los "herejes" de la naturaleza. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que después recibirían la ayuda de un extraño grupo de chicas en traje de marinero?

Lo peor de todo era que el joven al que acompañaba tenía una skill pasiva "Héroe del Eroge: Todas caen rendidas a tus pies" y entonces el grupo de jovencitas rápidamente olvidaron el objetivo de ayudarles para pelear entre ellas. Tanto así que pudo ver como un tipo en enmascarado, en un elegante traje murmuraba maldito "netorare".

Suspiro sonoramente para sentarse bajo el abrasivo sol del mediodía, ¿Por qué tenía que usar una capa de cuerpo entero? No tenía la minima idea pero su sempai le dijo que era procedimiento estándar para pasar desapercibidos, se llevó una mano a la frente secándose el sudor que se acumulaba, sin darse cuenta un policía se le quedó viendo fijamente, desvio la mirada esperando encontrarse con alguien más, pero para su desgracia solamente él estaba sentado, se señaló a si misma mientras el oficial asintió para acercarse lentamente.

Pareces sospechosa – comentó el oficial de manera tranquila – Vendrás conmigo

Desgraciadamente no tenía fuerza para replicar la decisión del servidor público, así que lamentablemente fue llevada a rastras a la estación de policía más cercano, si lo que su sempai decía era cierto comería bastante bien. Sonriendo amablemente saboreo el manjar que le tendrían preparado.

Grazie a dio mio – exclamó con alivio en un idioma extraño para el policía

¿Dijo algo? – el oficial miro de soslayo a su "prisionero"

Negando con la cabeza aquella persona dejo que el oficial siguiera con su trabajo sin importarle mucho su futura situación, ya que solo deseaba llenar su estómago para continuar con su camino.

* * *

Medaka sonreía ampliamente mientras estaba sentada en su lugar, Issei y los otros dos nuevos miembros del consejo estudiantil estaban expectantes mirando fijamente a la presidenta.

¿Tengo algo en la cara? – la joven genio pestaño un poco confundida

No es eso – Momo respondió con un poco de pena – Esperábamos que nos asignaras las posiciones

Tienes razón – la peli azul oscuro se rasco la barbilla – No pensé en eso… vamos a dejarlo a la suerte

M-E-D-A-K-A-C-H-A-N – Issei se acercó a su amiga de la infancia – ¡¿Piensas dejarlo a la suerte?!

La repentina cercanía entre ellos dos hizo que la joven heredera de la familia Kurokami se sonrojara furiosamente, pero más que nada era la mirada intimidante que el propio castaño mostraba en esos momentos, de su espalda emergió la figura de un dragón gales el cual rugió levemente, asustando a las dos jovencitas, quienes miraban curiosas a aquella manifestación.

Es un stand – la chica chuuni señalo con una mano temblorosa - ¡ES UN STAND!

Momo estaba confundida pero ignoró el comentario de su nueva compañera del consejo estudiantil, la presidenta del consejo desvió la mirada evitando encarar a su prometido.

P-Perdón – la jovencita se disculpó mientras jugaba con sus dedos – En verdad no pensé en asignarles sus posiciones

Suspirando cansadamente, Issei hizo desvanecer al dragón mientras que Yuuma casi se desmayaba de la impresión murmurando levemente "es un joestar… de seguro es un joestar", la peligris reía nerviosamente ante la situación, Medaka sacó de la nada una urna en la cual salían varios palitos de madera, los revolvió muy bien, pidiéndoles a cada uno de ellos que sacaran un palito.

Una vez terminado aquel extraño sorteo la joven presidenta estaba contenta por el acomodo de las posiciones, Issei para su suerte terminó como el vicepresidente, Momo era la tesorera y Yuuma era la ayudante de asuntos misceláneos, dejando libre la posición de secretaria.

Bien, con esto damos terminado con las asignación de puestos– Medaka aplaudió emocionada - ¡Wow! Ise-chan… eres el vicepresidente

Supongo que algo así ocurriría – el castaño se rascó la mejilla – todo sea por la trama

¿Trama? – Momo estaba curiosa por la exclamación de su amigo

La caído con delirios de Batman tomo entre sus manos aquella caja en la cual los alumnos depositaban sus peticiones de ayuda, pronto revisaron cada uno de ellos, lógicamente la mayoría eran cuestiones amorosas sobre cierto chico rubio conocido como "el príncipe"

Para mí que es gay – Yuuma exclamo con algo de burla – Es decir, tiene a un harem a su alrededor y ¿no se ha tirado ninguna?

Oye… Kiba-san es buena persona – Momo regañó severamente a la pelinegra – Es todo un caballero que respeta a las damas

Issei-kun – la caído miro fijamente al único hombre del consejo estudiantil - ¿Qué habrías hecho tú?

En el hipotético caso – Yuuma asintió fuertemente – Mmm… algo fanservicero, ya sabes lo típico, caídas "accidentales" terminando en poses indecorosas, verlas desnudas "accidentalmente" mientras se bañan o terminan de hacerlo, para después declararme con la que lo haya hecho más seguido

¡Eso era típico de Yuuki-sempai! – Hanakai comentó tranquilamente – En la secundaria a la que iba pasaba exactamente lo mismo… saben hasta cierto punto se vuelve aburrido

Todo se quedaron en silencio, mientras que Medaka miraba discretamente a Issei, sacó su libreta de apuntes para hacer varias anotaciones.

Provocar caídas accidentales – la peli azul termino de escribir en su libreta – En ese caso no podemos intervenir

Si es una lástima – la tesorera del consejo rápidamente desecho las peticiones de ayuda – Primero debemos garantizar nuestro propio "novio" antes de meternos de cupidos

Aquí hay algo interesante – Issei revisó una petición debidamente escrita – Se trata de una pequeña mascota… ¿Kero? – el castaño cedió la petición a Momo y Yuuma - ¡Creo que ustedes dos son las indicadas para el trabajo!

El ambiente se tensó bastante dentro de la sala del consejo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, el rostro de Medaka cambio a un estado de seriedad absoluta. La facciones de Medaka cambiaron drásticamente siendo resaltadas por discretas sombras, dándole un aire más serio y atrevido; uno donde te patearía el trasero al más puro estilo de Chuck Norris.

¡Me rehusó! – la peli azul fue determinante en sus palabras – Algo que me gusta hacer es jugar con los animales… por eso iremos todos a buscarlo

¡Kishibe-sensei! – Yuuma entró en modo fangirl – Te quedó genial Medaka-chan – ambas jovencitas rieron en complicidad

Por su parte Issei y Momo sentían que la interacción de ambas era demasiado perjudicial para la salud mental de todo el grupo, no obstante la decisión estaba tomada, ahora solamente debían de obtener información sobre la petición. Pasadas las clases, el consejo estudiantil se paseaban por los pasillos de los grupos de tercero, hasta llegar a 3-D donde se encontraba la dueña del animal perdido, la joven era bastante linda dentro de los estándares superiores de Kouh.

Usted debe de ser Kinomoto-sempai – Medaka se acercó a un alumna de cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda – Estamos aquí para hablar de su petición

Presidenta del consejo – la joven estaba sorprendida por lo pronto que arribaron en su ayuda – No esperaba que me ayudasen tan pronto, ya que después de dejar mi petición arribaron muchas más… sabe pienso que el "príncipe" le gusta el arroz con popote

La caído alzó el pulgar mientras sonreía, la alumno de tercero notó aquel gesto de complicidad y se unió alzando su propio pulgar; el resto simplemente agacharon el rostro ante la "mala" fama que el pobre caballero de Rias se estaba ganando por la ambigüedad de sus acciones.

Nosotros somos inexpertos en ciertos temas – Medaka hablo con seguridad – aunque estamos progresando lentamente necesitamos más experiencia

No se necesita experiencia para ver que Kiba-san batea para el equipo contrario – Yuuma rápidamente intervino - ¡Ah! Perdon… ¿te referías a otra cosa?

Todos guardaron silencio solamente para suspirar derrotadamente, la sempai empezó a narrar como su mascota Kero se había perdido tras dejar las puerta abierta y ya llevaba dos meses desaparecido.

Usualmente regresa para comer – la castaña comentaba con un pañuelo secándose sus lágrimas - Pero ahora estoy preocupada

¿Por cierto? – Momo estaba curiosa por algo que no le convencía - ¿Qué clase de mascota és?

Un león – la jovencita respondió quitada de la pena mientras el consejo estudiantil estaba sorprendido – ¿Qué ocurre?

Yuuma saco su celular y empezó a teclear tan rápido como pudo quejándose amargamente de los acaudalados, Issei por su parte tocó la frente de Kinomoto sempai con la esperanza de que no delirara a causa de una fiebre y Medaka estaba pensativa.

Espero que no sea un inconveniente – la chica estaba bastante preocupada – temo por Kero-chan… es bastante tímido con los extraños, tiende a ser bastante agresivo si se le acorrala

Y yo temo por la población – Issei comento entre dientes – no se preocupe sempai, nosotros el consejo estudiantil le ayudaremos con su problema

Bien hablé con "Oráculo" – la caído hizo su voz un poco más grave ganándose la atención de todos – Me ha dicho que no hay reportes sobre el "pequeño" Kero… pero sí sobre el robo de pantis en las inmediaciones

Esto no es Nerima – la peligris comentaba un poco preocupada – Allí es muy común que desaparezcan esas prendas intimas

Un caso a la vez – la presidenta tomo el liderazgo del grupo – Vayamos por Kero-chan…

Todos asintieron ante la decisión de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, extrañamente el celular de Yuuma empezó a tocar un tema de Hans-Zimmer bastante emblemático sobre cierto "caballero oscuro" dándole cierto feeling al asunto de las mascota perdida. Mientras en otra parte cierto rubio sufría de constantes punzadas en su cuerpo, Rias estaba preocupada mientras miraba como Kiba se retorcía en el suelo como un pez sacado en el agua.

Por eso te dije que te consiguieras novia – Akeno negó con la cabeza – Ya vez todos piensan que eres gay

Sona se quedó en silencio mientras sus ojos estaban sobre el archivo que recibieron de parte de sus hermanos mayores, un demonio renegado estaba haciendo estragos en su territorio, sin embargo lo que más les molestaba era que no estaba actuando de manera "normal". Es decir consumir humanos para satisfacer su hambre, sino que empezó a robar ropa interior y en específico pantis de los tendederos.

Esto es un problema – la heredera de los Sitri miraba con preocupación aquella carpeta – Es decir… ¿Pantis?

 **Bueno he escuchado que ofrecen buena lana por ellas en el mercado negro** \- Kylo Ren hablo discretamente – **Mas si están usadas**

Ese último comentario hizo que todas las mujeres presentes le mirasen con disgusto, pero entendieron que el no era el culpable de los extraños fetiches de algunos "vírgenes" hikikomori del Japón, Akeno se acercó al cosplayer del episodio siete.

¿Qué tanto ofrecen? – la pregunta incomodó al pobre demonio disfrazado de Sith

 **Pues… -** se acercó a su oído y susurró la información para solamente la reina de Rias le escuchase

Llevándose ambas manos a la boca la pelinegra casi le da un infarto, comentando por lo bajo, "A estas alturas sería rica"; la pelirroja dio una mirada de des confort preguntándose si su querida mejor amiga no estaba enloqueciendo.

No tienes derecho en mirarla así – la otra demonio noble le miró de manera acusatoria – Bien y ¿que hacemos?

Mmm… Rias tiene una idea – sorpresivamente todos centraron su atención en ella – Pero necesitaremos la colección de Sona

Vio rojo, definitivamente Sona Sitri vio rojo, a diferencia de la mayoría de las demonios nobles quienes misteriosamente tenían compas que sobre pasaban la talla "D" ella de alguna manera era toda una orgullosa copa "B", pero para los estándares demoniacos era el equivalente a una pettanko, pecho plano, tabla de planchar.

¡OYE! – Sona grito al cielo mientras agitaba su mano - ¡EL PECHO PEQUEÑO TIENE SU ENCANTO!

Si tú lo dices – el narrador comentaba sin mucho animo

Cierta nekoshou con problemas de comportamiento, se acercó a la joven Sitri para mirarla con compasión y entendimiento; para terminar dándose un abrazo y derramar lágrimas de tristeza.

Rias está conmovida – la pelirroja se secó una discreta lágrima – Algun día le diré la verdad… algún día

Para poder calmar su evidente "complejo de inferioridad" todos los contratos de Sona tenían como pago los más caros, exóticos y sobre todo escandalosos conjuntos de ropa interior, tan basta era su colección que era su orgullo personal, es más todas las demonios del inframundo estaban celosas por lo imponente que era su colección.

Sona-chan – la heredera de los Gremory sacaba de su trance a la pelinegra - ¿Me ayudarás con eso?

En alguna parte de su mente sabía que las cosas saldrían mal, pero debían de atender la situación que tenían enfrente y se lamentaría si no lo llevaban a cabo. Con algo de pesar accedió a la petición.

* * *

Debía de admitir que la comida era deliciosa, "Katsudon" era un manjar que no estaba preparado para encarar pero en definitiva le pediría a su sempai que se lo cocinase una vez que se volvieran a reunir, el oficial Tsukishiro estaba en un predicamento, ya que su "prisionero" se comió cerca de cinco platos pero sinceramente se encontraron con el problema del idioma, ya que solamente hablaba el japonés más básico e italiano fluidamente.

A ver si entendí – el oficial se rascó la cabeza – Te separaste de tu sempai en Jyuuban – el prisionero asintió – Y le pediste indicaciones a un tal Ruuga Hikiki para ir a Fuyuki

Si – respondió la persona encapuchada

Sabes creo que se debe de tratar de Ryoga Hibiki "la leyenda urbana" – comentaba otro oficial mientras revisaba unos documentos – tenemos cerca de doscientos avistamientos de ese sujeto – tanto el oficial Tsukishiro como su prisionero silbaron al unísono

El otro oficial sacó una foto un tanto borrosa donde se veía una especie de figura humanoide con una camisa amarilla y pantalón verde; muchos pensarían que se trataba de la típica imagen de pie grande solamente que alterada con las descripciones de los testigos sobre la "leyenda urbana".

Bueno, eso responde la mitad del misterio – el oficial nuevamente puso su mirada en el encapuchado – No puedo dejarte ir… aun me pareces una persona sospechosa

Fue cuando el rugido de un motor llenó por completo el ambiente, una maquina muy bien afinada que haría sentir orgulloso a varios mecánicos casi al mismo tiempo el sonido de una guitarra pudo ser percibida. Para después ser acompañada por una batería, un bajo y una armónica; todo indicaba que "alguien te patearía el trasero con bastante dolor".

 _ **On the day I was born**_

 _ **the nurse all gathered 'round**_

 _ **And they gazed in wide wonder**_

 _ **at the joy they had found**_

Llevado por la curiosidad todos los oficiales de la pequeña estación es amontonaron detrás del mostrador, bajando de una Harley Davidson negra, se encontraba el mismísimo Padre Kotomine, vestido con sotana y sus lentes negros, emulando a cierto actor musculoso que diría "Hasta la vista… Baby", todos los oficiales se intimidaron por la presencia del sacerdote, pero quien se llevó las palmas era una pequeña hermana en comparación al impotente padre, quien iba sentada en el sid car de la misma moto.

Sabian que era castaña porque parte de su cabello sobresalía de su hábito, un prendedor de girasol era el único accesorio que tenía puesto sobre sus ropas, su andar denotaba cierto aire de peligrosidad, hasta que se detuvo frente al recibidor de la estación.

 _ **The head nurse spoke up**_

 _ **And she said "leave this one alone"**_

 _ **She could tell right away**_

 _ **that I was bad to the bone**_

Todos tragaron saliva cuando se apoyo sobre el mostrador, bajó levemente sus anteojos de sol para mirar fijamente al oficial que estaba encargado de recibir a los visitantes.

Me han dicho que tiene a alguien detenido – la hermana Tachibana habló en tono intimidante - ¿Podrían liberarla por favor?

D-D-Disculpe – el oficial sudó un poco ante la petición de la castaña – Podría repetirlo

El padre Kotomine camino con lentitud mientras metió una de sus manos dentro de su sotana, todos los oficiales sacaron sus armas ante el temor de tener una tremenda balacera dentro de la estación.

 _ **Bad to the bone**_

 _ **Bad to the bone**_

 _ **B-B-B-B Bad**_

 _ **B-B-B-B Bad**_

 _ **B-B-B-B Bad**_

 _ **Bad to the bone**_

Para el alivio de todos los presentes lo que sacó fue una carta sellada, cediéndosela a la hermana quien discretamente sacó una chupa-chup's para degustarla e incrementar la imagen intimidatoria que estaba proyectando, sin siquiera abrirla se la pasó al oficial detrás del mostrador quien procedió a leerla. El color de su rostro se desvaneció por completo, tembló furiosamente y llamó al oficial Tsukishiro.

El pobre hombre casi se desmaya ante lo que decía la carta, rápidamente se dirigió a la sala de interrogatorio para sacar al prisionero y entregárselo a los dos "sirvientes" del señor.

 _ **I broke a thousand heart's**_

 _ **before I meet you**_

 _ **I'll broke a thousand more baby**_

 _ **before I am through**_

El trio salio de la estación como si nada, la hermana Marika dio un efusivo abrazo al encapuchado quien lo correspondío de la misma manera, el padre Kotomine regresó a su motocicleta para sacar una mochila y dársela a la misteriosa persona.

Ten – el hombre hablo tranquilamente – Lo manda tu sempai

La alegría se hizo evidente ya que dio varios saltitos de gusto, acción que alegró al par de "siervos del señor", Marika de entre sus ropas sacó una carta también dandoselá a la persona.

Esta carta contiene instrucciones detalladas para llegar a una dirección – la hermana hablo en perfecto italiano – dentro hay una carta para las personas que viven allí… son conocidos del padre de tu sempai

Asintiendo tomo la carta de las manos de la hermana Tachibana, para volverse a dar un abrazo efusivo, el padre Kotomine se subió a la moto y la encendió haciendo rugir su motor.

 _ **Wanna be your´s baby**_

 _ **your´s and your's alone**_

 _ **I´m here to tell ya honey**_

 _ **that I´m bad to the bone**_

La pequeña hermana se encamino hacia la motocicleta, para sentarse en el sidecar, no sin antes dirigir unas últimas palabras a la misteriosa persona.

Vamos a ser vecinos – la sorpresa se evidencio en el rostro del encapuchado cuando abrió la boca – Venimos a reconstruir la iglesia abandonada… date una vuelta ¿Quieres?

 _ **Bad to the bone**_

 _ **Bad to the bone**_

 _ **B-B-B-B Bad**_

 _ **B-B-B-B Bad**_

 _ **B-B-B-B Bad**_

 _ **Bad to the bone**_

El padre Kotomine asintió ante la invitación de su compañera, aceleró su motocicleta para después perderse en el horizonte, mientras se iban un solo de guitarra era lo único que dejaron tras de sí, como vestigio de la curiosa pareja que eran ellos dos, la persona se secó las lágrimas ante la visión de sus amigos, pero su atención se centró en una pequeña sombra que brincaba por los techos de las casa vecinas. La seriedad que reflejaron sus ojos indicaba problemas, graves problemas para la pequeña sombra.

* * *

Dormía plácidamente dentro de un claro del bosque, la majestuosa bestia exudaba el poderío se especie claro está que todo eso se perdía por la extraña corona en su cabeza y las alas falsas que tenía pegadas al lomo, lo único que pudo hacer Issei fue golpear su frente a un árbol cercano, mientras que Medaka miraba con estrellas en los ojos, lo tierno que parecía aquel león.

Malditos acaudalados – nuevamente masculló la pobre caído – No saben apreciar el dinero

Ya, ya… Yuuma-chan – Momo trató de calmar a la pelinegra – ¿Issei-san tenemos un plan?

Bien, había trazado algo complejo y elaborado – el castaño comento mientras que su frente sangraba debido a los golpes – Pero creo que no será necesario

La presidenta del consejo cariñosamente trató la herida de Issei, colocándole una curiosa bandita con forma de corazón, tanto Yuuma como Momo evitaron reir ante la imagen del vicepresidente, para centrarse en el problema del león que dormía plácidamente.

Las palabras de castaño eran bastante claras, tenía un plan bastante elaborado, pero ¿Ya no era necesario?; su imaginación se desbordó ante varios escenarios.

 _Issei caminaba lentamente hacia la enorme bestia, su mirada denotaba decisión y sobre todo valentía; el león detectó la presencia del ahora vicepresidente, parándose sobre sus cuatro patas. El ambiente se tensó mientras una brisa de aire paso entre ellos levantado una pequeña polvareda._

 _Hola bastardo – el castaño hablo con voz gruesa y bastante varonil – ¿Estás listo para pelear por tu vida?_

 _Humano insolente – sorpresivamente el animal contesto a la pregunta – Soy el rey de los animales … ¡Conoce tu lugar inmundo insecto!_

 _Misteriosamente la voz de Kero era muy parecida a la versión latina de cierto príncipe saiyajin, pero Issei no se intimidó para nada, sorpresivamente el castaño se quitó la parte superior del uniforme para lanzarse en un combate mortal contra aquella terrible amenaza. La batalla llegó a tal grado que ambos contendientes quemaron sus energías al extremo, Issei mostraba su perfecto abdomen y su trabajados pectorales; los cuales mostraban heridas de los zarpazos de Kero, mientras que este tenía contusiones en partes de su cuerpo sangrando de su hocico._

 _Reconozco tu fuerza – Kero mostraba orgullo en sus palabras – Eres digno para ser mi rival_

 _Lo mismo digo – el castaño mostraba una misma postura que su adversario – Eres formidable._

 _Chocaron puño contra garra con el atardecer de fondo forjando una rivalidad-amistad…_

Creo que así terminará – la chuuni caído asentía complacida – ¿No lo crees, Momo-chan?

La mencionada sonrió apenada, pero Medaka estaba entusiasmada por el pequeño relato que la ayudante del consejo había dicho segundos atrás. Momo se cruzó de brazos.

Yo creo que será algo como esto – la tesorera del consejo hablo quedamente

 _Issei caminaba lentamente hacia la enorme bestia, su mirada denotaba decisión y sobre todo valentía; el león detectó la presencia del ahora vicepresidente, parándose sobre sus cuatro patas. El ambiente se tensó mientras una brisa de aire paso entre ellos levantado una pequeña polvareda. La bestia rugio fuertemente, haciendo que el castaño se detuviera un poco, pero eso no detuvo al joven, notando que el animal cogía de una de sus patas._

 _¿Estas herido? – el castaño pregunto con suma preocupación – No te preocupes… soy tu amigo_

 _Un extraño vinculo se formó entre el humano y el rey de los animales, Issei se acercó lo más que pudo para revisar la herida de Kero, quitándose la chaqueta del uniforme, rasgó una de sus mangas de su camisa; improvisando una venda con aquella parte de su prenda. Una vez tratada la herida el animal mostró gratitud lamiendo con cariño el rostro del castaño._

Siendo sincera no creo que ocurra – la peligris comento poco convencida – es un tanto cursi

La presidenta del consejo estaba con lágrimas en las mejillas, aquella escena la conmovió hasta lo profundo de su corazón, tan bien estaba relatada la fantasía que hasta Yuuma estaba secándose los ojos con un pañuelo.

A todo esto – una voz sobre saltó al trio de jovencitas - ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

El sonrojo se generalizó en las tres miembros del consejo, cuando los ojos del castaño estaban puestos sobre ellas, Issei negó con la cabeza y se levantó del lugar donde estaba acuclillado, sin mediar una palabras más tomo a su futura esposa del cuello de su uniforme y la cargo con facilidad.

Te dije que tendría buen físico – la caído estaba complacida de que su imaginación no estuviese tan errada

Está bien – Momo suspiro derrotada - ¿Pero para que se llevó a Medaka-san?

"Kero" sintió una enorme presencia cernirse sobre él, la bestia que era considerada el rey de los animales, que a pesar de que su apariencia le restaba mucho puntos se agitó a tal grado, que se levantó desafiante, frente a él avanzaba Issei cargando graciosamente a Medaka, pero para los ojos del animal era otra cosa.

Detrás del castaño estaba el mismísimo diablo, una imagen ominosa del señor del averno, claro no se trataba del sonriente Maou pelirrojo con complejo de hermana o la excéntrica chica mágica o el genio peliverde o del siempre dormido hermano de Diodora, sino un diablo con cuernos y todo lo demás, fue cuando ante la incrédula mirada de Momo y Yuuma. El león alado hizo algo irracional para su especie.

Se subio al árbol más cercano encorvándose como un gato casero, la majestuosa imagen del león se rompió dentro de las mentes de las dos miembros del consejo estudiantil.

¿Qué alguien me explique? – fue todo lo que alcanzó la peligris a decir

Issei continuaba con su andar, mientras que Medaka soltaba risillas, a sus ojos Kero era tan solo un gatito y su "prometido" la estaba llevando para que jugara con él. El león temblaba de miedo que hizo algo completamente estúpido, pero que quedaría en la memoria de todos lo que lo presenciaron. Abrió las alas de su lomo y salto hacia el cielo.

Imágenes de un cultivo de trigo apareció detrás de él, mientras que los coros "I believe I can fly" de alguna forma sonaban en el ambiente.

¡Está volando! – Medaka señalaba con su dedo ante tal milagro - ¡Ise-chan! ¡Está volando!

No – el castaño entre cerró sus ojos – Solo va caer con estilo

* * *

Realmente deseaban encomendarse a Dios, todos los demonios de las respectivas cortes de Rias y Sona deseaban encomendarse a Dios. De todos los demonios renegados que debían enfrentar, nunca se imaginaron que estarían contra la peor, inmunda y sobre todo desagradable amenaza que representa Happosai de la caza Zepar.

Esa casa era considerada la más pervertida y con la peor reputación dentro de las 72 casa fundadoras, pero aquel peón de su casa fue su mayor error tanto que ellos mismo estaban arrepentidos de haberlo reencarnado.

Un decrepito artista marcial que solamente necesito una pieza para ser un demonio, tan oscura era su alma que ni siquiera su ama pudo soportarlo tras los primeros minutos después de su reencarnación, eso no impidió que masajeara, manoseara, lamiera y olfateara cada milímetro de su exuberante cuerpo, tras esa experiencia traumatizante, la pobre noble dejo su escandalosa vida para recluirse en un convento humano, no importaba mucho que de vez en cuando hiciera combustión espontánea, eso ayudaba a purificar su cuerpo y alma. Muchas novicias jurarían que estaban saliéndole plumas a sus alas de demonio pero no estaba confirmado.

Al final Happosai era un problema que debía de ser erradicado y pronto; pero como los Maou eran unos vagos… "ejem" tenían asuntos importantes que atender relegaron su eliminación a sus hermanas menores.

El plan de Rias era sencillo, el renegado tenía la costumbre de robarse la ropa interior, en especial las pantis de las jovencitas, usarían la mejor carnada para hacer salir al demonio, la colección personal de Sona, todo iba bien cuando el anciano apareció, pero lo que siguió indiscutiblemente aberrante. Estuvo bien que los acariciara, eso Sona lo soporto, viera con escrutinio, la joven Sitri aguantaba las ganas de ir a salvar su colección… pero ponérselo en la cabeza como una gorra y después lamerlo descaradamente.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso en la paciencia de Sona… y se lanzó contra el infame peón.

¡Espera! – grito la Reina del grupo Sitri – ¡Arruinaras el plan!

Los ojos violetas de la hermana menor de Serafall encararon los pequeños del anciano, el artista marcial tensó sus viejos músculos para lanzarse contra la heredera de la casa Sitri. Sin embargo el encuentro no se dio a cabo porque Happosai encontraba "indigna" a Sona Sitri, en su lugar Tsubaki era un mejor "platillo"

¡Kyaaaaaa! – la portadora del Alice Mirror fue todo lo que pudo decir al ser "profanada" por el anciano

Sona se quedo de piedra, cuando vio como el peón renegado de la casa Zepar lamia y se revolcaba en el busto de su reina; quien forcejeaba sin éxito para quitar a la garrapata.

¡Ja, ja ,ja! – la risa del anciano llamó la atención de todos - ¡Tu tetas son de un diez!

¡Suéltame! – la pelinegra de cabello largo luchaba contra el pequeño peon - ¡No las muerdas!

Rias y Akeno se cubrieron sus pechos al notar la lascivia con las que lo trataba el renegado, pero Happosai ya las había divisado como sus próximas víctimas, Kiba vio como sus dos sempais corrían desesperadas tratando de evitar se victimas del viejo pervertido

¡ESPEREN PRECIOSAS! – Happosai daba brinquitos mientras perseguía a las dos demonios - ¡PROMETO NO MORDELAS MUY DURO!

Justo antes de que se acercara a las indefensas jovencitas, Kiba apareció con una espada en sus manos, solamente para ser mandado a volar al cielo.

¡No es justo! – el rubio gritaba mientras desaparecía en el firmamento - ¡Mi primera escena de acción en la historia y soy mandado a volar!

Koneko quiso hacerle frente al demonio renegado, pero al igual que Sona simplemente fue ignorada por el anciano, tal shock hizo en su mente que decidió que lo mejor era sentarse a un lado de la deprimida Sitri.

¡Kylo! haz algo para para detenerlo – ordeno la heredera de los Sitri – para eso te reencarné

Happosai centró su atención sobre el enmascarado para saltar sobre él, con rapidez evito el embate del anciano artista marcial, alzó su mano esperando de que alguna forma la "fuerza" detuviese sus acciones, pero no ocurrió nada instintivamente estuvo a punto de "protegerse", cuando algo llamó la atención de decrepito artista marcial.

 **Trace** – una suave voz femenina pudo escucharse en el lugar - **¡ON!**

Apareció como un rayo, en una de sus manos estaba una espada muy particular, el propio Happosai pudo reconocer el arma como **Mo Ye** en la otra estaba **Gang Jia** , el anciano artista marcial dio un enorme salto al ver a su nuevo oponente, antes de que hicieran cualquier movimiento, el intruso se dio la vuelta para sacar de entre los arbustos una grabadora, la encendió y coloco su reproductor para que sonara una canción en específico, la cual se repetiría durante toda la pelea. Y fue así como los acordes de **"EMIYA** " llenaron el lugar.

Decir que los demonios están impresionados era quedarse corto, el término que en sus mentes pudieron usar como adjetivo para la escena fue… "badass"

Con una de sus manos se quitó la capucha de encima de ella, revelando una delicada figura femenina vistiendo un conjunto de habito de monja con una especie de armadura medieval moderna, un hermoso cabello rubio y unos ojos esmeraldas; lo peor de todo era la gentil sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, ya que no concordaba con la enorme cantidad de espadas que flotaban sobre ella.

Happosai supo que ese día conocería el dolor… un intenso dolor.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Bien tarde bastante con este capítulo, me disculpo de antemano por la tardanza, pero como dije la comedia no es mi fuerte pero espero estar haciendo un excelente trabajo, seguimos con las parodias, ¿les gusto el curso que toma la historia?**

 **Como habrán imaginado ella ya llegó y por lo visto es la versión más poderosa que existirá en el Fanfiction sobre la inocente rubia, bien sin más me despido no sin antes agradecer el apoyo que le dan este loco proyecto.**

* * *

Issei estaba recostado en su cama, Kero cambio drásticamente tras su intento de huida, quien iba a pensar que el propio león creería que volaría, sintió lastima por el animal pero estaba agradecidode que la presencia de Kurokami Medaka era capaz de doblegar a las poderosas bestias, por suerte Kinomoto sempai estaba complacida por recuperar a su león mascota.

La depresión que tuvo la peli azul oscuro fue tal que no quiso hablar el resto de la tarde-noche, como premio de consolación la invitó a pasar la noche a su casa; algún otro pensaría mal sobre la situación pero Medaka entraba en un estado tímido dentro de la casa Hyodou. Ahora ella se estaba dando un baño para después irse a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes; claro no sin antes platicar largo y tendido con su querido Issei.

Sonó varias veces el timbre de la casa, el castaño se levantó un tanto preocupado mientras que sus padres hicieron los mismo, el padre de Issei abrió la puerta solamente para encontrarse son una inocente rubia proveniente de Italia.

Buenas… noches… - la recién llegada habló con torpeza – Yo… Asia Argento… venir de parte de Emiya-sempai… - se inclinó respetuosamente – Por favor cuidar bien de mí


	5. Chapter 5

" **JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"**

Issei tranquilamente recibía un bol pequeño de arroz, frente a él un sardina asada y poco de encurtidos; todo eso acompañado por un plato de caldo de miso para amenizar su almuerzo; su padre escondía su rostro tras el periódico del lunes cuyo titular podía leerse, " **Se terminó la pesadilla de la ropa interior** " sin embargo un par de ojos carmesí estaban puestos sobre el joven castaño quien disimuladamente continuaba manteniendo la tranquilidad.

" **JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"**

Uno hermosos ojos esmeraldas miraban discretamente la interacción de los habitantes de la casa, Asia Argento estaba confundida pero encontraba interesante como los "hijos" de sus anfitriones parecían estar peleados. Aunque claro el sentimiento de molestia más que nada era unilateral, ya que a palabras del propio Issei, el no tenía la culpa de lo que estaban pasando.

" **JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"**

Aquí tienes, Medaka-chan – Aoi Hyodou amablemente le entregó su almuerzo a la "novia" de su hijo

Muchas gracias, Madre – la peliazul oscuro recibió su plato con total cortesía sacando una sonrisa a la mujer mayor – Ten también Asia-chan

Grazie, Aoi-sama – la jovencita también tomo su plato mientras le sonrió a su anfitriona – ¡Bon Apetit!

Los ojos de Asia Argento se abrieron tanto como los platos que ella y Medaka tenían enfrente; Aoi vio con gusto como la extranjera comía con alegría su discreto sustento para empezar aquel nuevo día, Kazuya ignoró por completo su periódico para ver como la jovencita italiana se terminaba su plato a una velocidad casi inhumana.

Sin embargo para Kurokami Medaka eso no era motivo para quitar sus ojos de encima de Issei quien claramente ya se encontraba completamente ofuscado por la innecesaria atención adquirida por parte de su "prometida oficial".

Te lo dije anoche, Medaka-chan – Issei bajo su plato dándose por vencido – Ni me llamo Ranma Saotome y no tengo prometidas ocultas

Pruébalo – la joven Kurokami señaló con su dedo mientras - Porque no estoy muy convencida de ello

Me metiste a la bañera con agua fría, me quitaste la ropa – el castaño hablaba tranquilamente mientras enunciaba con los dedos – "Comprobaste" que era un hombre tras eso – las mejillas de ambos chicos enrojecieron ante el recuerdo – Si quieres podemos mojar a mi papá a ver si se convierte en panda

Kazuya se sobresaltó con ese último comentario pero decidió que era mejor ignorarlo, Aoi por su parte río levemente ante la idea y Asia parpadeo completamente confundida para mirar fijamente al hombre mayor e imaginarlo como el animal emblemático de China.

Finalmente… la carta fue escrita por Shirou-sempai – el castaño saco un papel para señalarlo – Donde nos pide que cuidemos de Asia-san mientras él se encarga de unos asuntos importantes

De acuerdo – Medaka mostraba una sonrisa de alivio para suspirar sonoramente – No puedes evitar que me preocupé cuando veo a una chica linda aparecer en medio de la noche enfrente de tu casa

Perdonare… no entender que pasar – la invitada de la casa Hyodou ladeo un poco su cabeza - ¿Qué tener que ver agua con panda?

Una leyenda urbana – Kazuya rápidamente respondio a la pregunta de Asia – Una muy antigua… al menos eso creo

Los avistamientos de pandas salvajes son muy comunes en Nerima – comentó casualmente el padre de Issei – Yo vi uno en un viaje de negocios que hice para allá

Querido, no me contaste sobre eso – Aoi se sentó para empezar a desayunar – Los pandas aunque sean tiernos pueden ser peligrosos

Mmm… creo que ese era amaestrado – el castaño miraba a la nada tratando de recordar – Lo que sea, Issei por favor hazte cargo de Asia-chan en su primer día de clases

El joven hizo un saludo militar atendiendo la orden de su padre, quien dio un asentimiento de aprobación, Medaka se limitó a reír para después terminar su desayuno con tranquilidad. El trio de jovenes iban de camino a la Academia de Kuoh, la joven Kurokami aprovecho parte del trayecto para conversar animadamente con la rubia extranjera, por suerte Medaka era muy fluida en el italiano cosa que ayudó bastante a Asia para poder platicar abiertamente con la "novia" de Issei.

Las miradas de algunos alumnos se centraron en la joven italiana, admirando la inusual belleza que irradiaba, con gentiles saludos fue llamando más la atención de los varones.

¡HA NACIDO UNA NUEVA LEYENDA! – exclamó uno de ellos al aire - ¡GRACIAS KAMISAMA AHORA TENEMOS A LA TRASNFERIDA MISTERIOSA!

Aquel grito hizo que la jovencita mirara raro a aquel chico, pero se limitó sonreír. Issei suspiró esperando que la situación no empeorara, pero sabía algo sobre el benefactor de Asia Argento. Su suerte era muy mala y definitivamente contagiosa.

* * *

 _ **Cuarta sugerencia: Se lo que hiciste la noche pasada… ¿Pero eso realmente importa?, el corazón de un samurai o como ignorar una pelea epica en una conversación sin sentido  
**_

* * *

Naruto estaba preocupado, el pequeño mono capuchino miraba con aprehensión a los que se suponían que era la evolución de su especie, su ama estaba envuelta en su cobija murmurando cosas que no podía entender, claro era un mono y el idioma humano se le dificultaba, la huesped sellada dentro de él estaba ocupada realizando modificaciones para que su estancia fuese agradable, si iba a pasar los próximos años dentro de Naruto, al menos tendría todos los servicios y comodidades que una hermosa kitsune debería necesitar. Dejando al pobre mono sin su interprete personal, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar como la poca cordura de Rias terminaba por irse al caño.

Espadas cientos de espadas – la pelirroja estaba en posicion fetal – Una canción badass… ¡EN DUBSTEP! ¡EN DUPSTEP!

Estaba tan ensimismada que no notó que su fiel compinche… perdón amiga de la infancia se había colado a su cuarto, Sona tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar quedar ciega ante todos los afiches de Issei que poseía la heredera de los Gremory.

¡UEEEHH! – la joven Sitri miro como a sus pies rodaba una dakimakura del castaño, el cual le mostraba en una pose muy sensual – No quiero averiguar donde consiguió esa imagen – con delicadeza intentó llamar la atención de su amiga – Rias… Rias… ¿Tierra llamando a Rias Gremory?

Los llamados fueron infructuosos la pobre pelirroja continuaba metida dentro de sus pensamientos, fue cuando la joven de anteojos decidió tomar medidas drasticas.

¡Mira es Issei! – habló con fuerza Sona

iISSEI-SAMA! – la joven demonio noble se levantó rápidamente de su cama - ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde?!

Hasta que reaccionas – la heredera de la casa Sitri colocó sus manos en la cadera - ¿Acaso no piensa ir a la escuela?

Los ojos aquamarina de la pelirroja miraron a las orbes amatista de Sona para después chasquear la lengua en señal de decepción.

Rias no tiene ganas de ir – exclamó con cierto enfado – Anoche presenció algo que la traumó

Algo me contó Himejima-san – la jovencita pelinegra se llevó tratando de recordar lo que la reina de Rias de dijo – Algo de espadas y una canción… pero allí en fuera no entendí mucho.

Debes tener cuidado – los ojos de Rias se ensombrecieron dandole un aire amenazante – Y más cuando saque su radio

Si… si… ni que fuera Stellio Kontos – la heredera de los Sitri recordó a uno de sus clientes que era un idiota patriota trabajador de la CIA – Anda de una vez, vístete y vámonos… que el novio de Kurokami necesita a su acosadora personal

La frase "Novio de Kurokami" trabajo como magia para la pelirroja, quien rápidamente se preparó para ir a la escuela, sin saber que su día estaría marcado con la mala suerte.

* * *

Venelana dejó caer su taza visiblemente preocupada, su quijada amenazaba con quedar dislocada por el resto de su vida y un tic en el ojo derecho evidenciaba la terrible impresión a la que había sido sometida. Zeoticus… bueno él, tomaba licor directamente del pico de la botella, esperando que estar alcoholizado pudiera negar la realidad, Sirzechs estaba conectado a un sistema de soporte vital, nuevamente había hecho algo que fue considerado como un "evento de extinción masiva", ¡Nunca imagino que llevar a Maluma al estrellato sería tan malo! Y Grayfia, pues bien… ella estaba realmente ofuscada mirando por su celular un video sobre lo que su primo político estaba diciendo.

Déjame ver si entendí – fue Zeoticus quien se atrevió a confirmar el horror - ¿Quieres convertirte en actor porno para derrotar al pelón de Brazzer's?

Eso fue lo que dije – Saiaraog contestó honestamente – Ese hombre me ha humillado públicamente.

Pero es un actor porno – Grayfia tenía las mejillas un tanto enrojecidas – Y uno muy bueno a mi parecer

Pronto el celular de la ama de llaves de la casa Gremory vibró unos instantes, indicando que había recibido un mensaje de su suegra.

" _Pásame el video…"_

La peliplateada movió lentamente sus dedos por la pantalla táctil de aparato, para que después el celular de la matriarca de los Gremory recibiera aquel "valioso material" de manera instantánea. La castaña alzó su pulgar en asentimiento, gesto que repitió su nuera con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El padre de Rias se limitó nuevamente a beber alcohol, realmente no deseaba averiguar que planeaban ambas mujeres, mientras tanto el que era considerado el demonio más poderoso de su generación continuaba sentado cruzado de brazos, sumergido en sus recuerdos.

 _El joven artista marcial estaba en un viaje de perfeccionamiento de su arte, algo que sugirió su maestro debido a que estaba alcanzando el pináculo de la maestría y por ende ya había nada más que enseñarle, Sairaog Bael comprendió los motivos aceptando cumplir con las ordenes de su sensei._

 _El mundo es un lugar muy grande – dijo una imitación de maestro Roshi con todo y caparazón de tortuga - ¡Debes de buscar oponentes que nutran tu cuerpo!_

 _Pero, Maestro… ¡no hay nadie más fuerte que usted! – el heredero de la casa Bael estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su sensei – Usted es el único que puede pelear en igualdad conmigo_

 _¿Eso es lo que crees? – con sabiduría el Maestro Roshi se acarició su barba – Sairaog, eres aún muy joven para ser un demonio… hay personas que igualarán tu poder esperándote allá fuera… y además…_

 _Y además ¿Qué maestro? – el joven estaba conmovido por las palabras del anciano sensei_

 _Que me estorbas… ¿no ves que me acabo de casar? - con su dedo señaló a una joven mujer que le esperaba en un apretado traje chino - ¡QUIERO DARLE DURO A MI AMORCITO!… ¡ASI QUE!… ¡VETE PORQUE YA APESTAS A MUERTO!  
_

 _Sairaog sentía que su quijada se le dislocaba, no se esperaba eso de su maestro, pero debía de aceptar que estar en un celibato de más de cien años debió de ser tortuoso, algo debió de sospechar cuando los brazos del anciano eran demasiado musculosos para alguien de su edad. Resignado comenzó a vagar por diferentes rumbos encontrando con variados oponentes, unos más poderosos que él, otros que utilizaban técnicas que nunca antes había visto._

 _Dándose cuenta de lo grande que era el mundo, de tanto en tanto su maestro le mandaba fotos con su flamante esposa, lo extraño era que después la esposa le mandaba fotos sugerentes a Sairaog, pero en ellas no aparecía su maestro._

 _Sospechaba algo cuando la joven esposa de su maestro era demasiado parecida a Otome Sakuragi, pero como a él solo le interesaba ser más fuerte decidió ignorar sus fotos, fue cuando cierto día llego a una ciudad donde abundaban muchos hombres poderosos, los cuales se hacía llamar héroes._

 _Vio de lo más vario pintos, hasta uno con traje de presidiario, que se creía una especia de chica mágica, tembló demasiado cuando escucho de su "angel mode" y lloró lágrimas de sangre cuando descubrió de que se trataba. Fue en su estancia en aquella ciudad que lo encontró, al ser que le haría ver su debilidad._

 _Nunca preguntó su nombre, solamente recordaba que estaba pelón y usaba un traje amarillo con capa, sus ojos no le engañaron, ese hombre era poderoso, lo reto a un duelo, el cual perdió tras el primer golpe. De allí en fuera sus recuerdos se volvieron difusos, pero su mente claramente estaba la idea de derrotar a aquel hombre calvo._

Abrió sus ojos tras haberse sumergido en sus recuerdos, las miradas expectantes de los tres adultos estaban puesto sobre él, para después decir con seguridad.

Supe que ese hombre trabaja en la industria porno – el pelinegro alzó su puño al aire – Por eso decidí derrotarlo en su terreno… así que me iré a entrenar de nuevo con el viejo maestro.

Pero tu maestro murió el mes pasado – Venelana comentó tranquilamente – Por sobredosis de viagra

Su viuda se ofreció a enseñarme sobre el arte – el heredero de la casa Bael se mostraba muy animado -No se preocupen estaré bien.

Con orgullo mostró el mensaje de texto donde le decía que lo entrenaría, Venelana y Grayfia no estaban muy seguras de esa decisión, pero definitivamente que la joven viuda se pareciera a Otome Sakuragi no ayudaba mucho. Despidiéndose cortésmente, Sairaog Bael abandonó la habitación. Definitivamente encontrarle un esposo a su hija se estaba volviendo una cruzada muy difícil.

¿Bien quien sigue en la lista? – pregunto Zeoticus a su mujer mientras esta se secreteaba con su nuera - ¿V-Venelana?

Disculpa. querido… - la castaña respondió un tanto distraída – creo que debemos dejarlo para otro día… tengo una cita importante que atender

Alzó sus hombros ignorando olímpicamente el hecho de que las dos mujeres miraban atentamente su celular para después ladear la cabeza embelesadas, se paró para irse a su bar personal, necesitaba más alcohol en su sistema… mucho más alcohol

* * *

Yuuma estaba impresionada por el alboroto que ocurría dentro del salón de clases, todos los alumnos y en especial los varones parecían estar emocionados por el arribo de una nueva alumna, Momo también estaba un tanto admirada, pero quien daba señales de aburrimiento era Issei, el castaño murmuro algo sobre clichés gastados pero eficientes para el público que esta historia.

De repente entró su maestro acompañado de nada mas y nada menos que la mismísima Asia Argento, el castaño tuvo que darle el crédito por el efecto de luces y burbujas que le rodeo, enfatizando su natural belleza extranjera.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Asia Argento – la jovencita se presentó de manera amable – espero que no llevemos bien.

Vaya hablas japonés de manera muy fluida – una de las compañeras de Issei comentó de manera sorpresiva

Muchas gracias, apenas aprendí a hacerlo en esta mañana – la rubia exclamó con una sonrisa – Medaka-san es muy buena maestra.

Issei suspiro recordando una de las muchas habilidades que poseía la joven genio que era su amiga de la infancia, siendo capaz de hablar fluidamente varios idiomas y en un rato de aburrimiento creo un sistema que facilitaba el aprendizaje, él mismo fue el conejillo de indias, con eso se arregló un poco el problema de aquejaba a su ahora huesped.

Será un largo día – Momo vio de refilón a su compañero mientras este se asomó por una de las ventanas.

Las clases continuaron hasta el primer descanso, cuando todo el mundo rodeo a Asia con el afán de conocerla de mejor, la conversación iba muy tranquila cuando una de sus compañeras se atrevió a preguntar algo en específico.

Asia-san… Asia-san… - la rubia prestó atención a una chica con anteojos y coleta alta - ¿Qué clase de música te gusta?

Al ver a una chica delicada como ella, esperarían algo cercano a la música clásica ya que Asia daba esa imagen, los ojos esmeraldas de la jovencita italiana brillaron con otra luz, para parase repentinamente de su asiento.

¡METALLICA! – Asia exclamó a los cuatro vientos, haciendo que sus compañeros dieran un paso atrás - ¡Metallica es el mejor grupo de heavy metal en el mundo! – el silencio inundó por completo al salón de clase – ¡Dios debió de bendecir a sus integrantes con inspiración divina para que su música sonaba de manera angelical!

Sin saberlo que, en el paraíso, la mujer más hermosa del cielo recibía un sentimiento de paz y alegría. Los ojos de Michael se posaron en su hermana Gabriel quien estaba siempre de buen humor.

Hermana, supongo que nuevamente están hablando de tus protegidos – el actual líder del cielo exclamó complacido – Hiciste bien en bendecirlos

Ni que lo digas hermano Michael – la rubia serafín se dejó llevar por la gama de buenas sensaciones que le embargaban – Fue bueno lograr convertirnos en los protectores de los grupos de rock

Y dicen que esa música es de nuestros hermanos demonios – Raphael comentó alzando una copa de vino consagrado - ¡A SALUD POR LA MUSICA HEAVY METAL!

¡SALUD! – el resto de los serafines imito la acción de su hermano.

* * *

Issei se cruzó de brazos de manera pensativa, mientras que Momo tuvo que admitir que había algo de razón en las palabras de la alumna nueva. Repentinamente unos delgados brazos rodearon al castaño quien se tensó por el contacto, aquella persona dio un suave mordisco a una de las desprotegidas orejas del mismo.

El vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil dejo salir un nada varonil grito, haciendo que la atención se centrara en él.

¡¿Funcionó?! – los ojos carmesíes de Medaka estaban perplejos ante la tierna reacción de su "novio" - ¡FUNCIONÓ! ¡MOMO-CHAN! ¡LO VISTE! ¡LO VISTE!

Si, kaichou… lo vi – con un poco de pena la tesorera del consejo estudiantil asintió - ¿Quién iba a imaginar que el punto débil de Issei-kun serían sus orejas?

¡Madre tenía razón! – la presidenta del consejo estudiantil rápidamente anotó ese día en su bitácora personal

Cubriéndose la oreja que fue atacada por la impulsiva Kurokami, el castaño estaba rojo de la vergüenza. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás creando distancia entre él ya la "mordedora de orejas sensibles a la excitación"

¡N-no, no lo vuelvas hacer! – Issei replicaba severamente molesto – ¡O luego no respondo de mis actos!

Medaka sonrío amablemente, para después negar rotundamente con la cabeza, haciendo que su amigo de la infancia, novio y futuro esposo se preocupara tremendamente por su integridad.

Pienso explotar esa debilidad tuya cuando quiera – la peliazul oscuro dijo con mucho ánimo – Ya que tu reacción es bastante linda – de la nada sacó un abanico con el cual señalo al horizonte – ¡Este día será recordado por las generaciones venideras!

Completamente enrojecido salió corriendo del salón, tratando de salvar un poco de dignidad, aunque al lado de Medaka eso era lo que menos perdería, en su carrera se estuvo a punto de tropezarse con un extraño bulto; por un instante quiso averiguar que era pero lo mejor fue continuar corriendo, ya que su amiga de la infancia empezó a perseguirlo con una gran sonrisa.

Ise-chan, no seas tímido – la joven genio exclamaba de manera dulce - ¡Déjame mordisquear más tu linda orejita!

Esa frase hizo que el castaño imprimiera más fuerza en su carrera, aunque eventualmente Medaka le daría alcance, pero era mejor no hubiera nadie a su alrededor por si las cosas escalaban a un nivel que este autor no querría narrar (no me culpen esta historia es para la familia)

Yuuma venía caminado cuando repentinamente tanto Issei como Medaka le pasaron de largo, los siguió con la mirada para después continuar con su camino, fue cuando los ojos violeta del angel caído se posaron en otra escena extraña.

Pudo ver a Akeno sosteniendo entre sus brazos a su mejor amiga, la pelinegra movía frenéticamente a la pelirroja, por un instante la secretaria del consejo estudiantil se alarmó, pero cuando vio el rostro de éxtasis que tenía la heredera de los Gremory refrenó sus impulsos.

Issei… sama… es lindo– entre murmullos hablaba la desfallecida demonio noble – Muy lindo

¡Resiste Rias! – la belleza japonesa de la academia de Kuoh actuaba con dramatismo exagerado - ¡NO VAYAS HACIA LA LUZ! ¡NO VAYAS HACIA LA LUZ!

La caido con tendencias de caballero oscuro, se quitó sus anteojos para limpiarse sus ojos, dio un suspiro y finalmente decidió irse a su salón para comer su almuerzo.

Y luego a mí me llaman "la rara" – comentó con desgano la joven chuunni – al menos se disimularlo, ¡Váyanse a un hotel… yo invito!

* * *

Sona estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio, su barbilla descansaba sobre sus manos entrelazadas y sus anteojos brillaban amenazadoramente, detrás de ella estaba su casi siempre fiel Tsubaki, quien miraba tranquilamente a la dirección donde lo hacía su ama, finalmente Kylo Ren estaba tecleando en una computadora.

Para después una especie de monolito apareciera frente a ellos.

Probando… probando… - de aquel objeto emergió una voz de una mujer – uno… dos… tres… esto es una prueba, esto es una prueba

La heredera de los Sitri sentía como una gota de sudor escurría por un costado de su rostro, para después ver como en el monolito aparecía el símbolo de la Maou Leviatan. Con letras muy grandes aparecía la palabra Y.U.R.I.

Holi, Holi… aquí la ídolo de todos – la jovialidad en la voz de Serafall no se hizo esperar, pero era raro viniendo de aquel objeto flotante - ¡So-tan! ¡Es bueno verte!

Me gustaría decir lo mismo, onee-chan – la pelinegra estaba un poco molesta – Pero todavía no supero lo del segundo capítulo

Vamos, vamos… déjalo de lado – la maou exclamaba de manera despreocupada – Nuestra batalla fue subida al deviltube y tenemos ¡millones de reproducciones!

Sona hizo un amago de voluntad para no golpear su frente contra el escritorio debido al comentario de su hermana mayor.

Bueno, que es lo que quiere Y.U.R.I. – la propia Sona se preguntaba cómo fue capaz de decir eso - ¿Continua con sus planes de propagación mundial? De volver lesbianas a todas la mujeres influenciables del mundo y crear la utopía perfecta…

Mmm… nos gustaría hacerlo, pero descubrimos que tenemos enemigos muy poderosos – una inusual seriedad emergió de aquel monolito – están las organizaciones H.E.N.T.A.I… y N.E.T.O.R.A.R.E, las cuales amenazan con nuestros planes y crear una distopia

¡¿Oh?! – Tsubaki se sorprendió de sobremanera – Creí que eran leyendas urbanas, como Slenderman o Santa Claus

¡Santa Claus es real! – Sona grito visiblemente contrariada – ¡Él nos trae los regalos en Navidad!

En esos momentos la portadora del Alice Mirror estuvo a punto de decirle la cruel verdad a su ama, pero verla con las mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos brillando como gemas, hizo que su corazón palpitara rápidamente para caer en un coma inducido por enormes cantidades de ternura injustificada.

La guerra ha cambiado – la voz de David Hayter sonó de un segundo monolito – Un arma que superará al Metal Gear

¡Y.A.O.I! – Kylo Ren se levantó de su asiento – ¡Es la otra organización aliada nuestra!

Un tic nervioso apareció en uno de los ojos de Sona, en la mente de la heredera de los Sitri estaba la idea de que el mundo se estaba yendo a la mi…, antes de continuar con su tren de pensamientos, el monolito de Y.A.O.I repentinamente habló.

No soy el verdadero David Hayter – con cierta vergüenza exclamó aquel largo objeto flotante – Solo que quise decirlo con un modificador de voz.

Bueno a todo esto, ¿para qué nos quieren? – la demonio noble decidió que la conversación ya era extraña

Bien, solamente queríamos hacer relleno en la historia – Serafall comentó sin nada de pena – ¿Para qué más hablaríamos de organizaciones ocultas si estas no van a aparecer?

Tiene razón maestra – la reina de Sona se inclinó levemente – Supongo que entraran en una guerra secreta con esas organizaciones

Bueno, algo así como guerra – el monolito de Yaoi exclamaba con un poco de duda – Pues, ni tanto, el presupuesto no alcanza para mucho… y eso que quería algo como la "guerra de los bastardos" de Juego de Tronos

El trio de demonios estaba estupefacto guardaron silencio, esperando que los dos monolitos continuaran hablando.

Una vez que cumplimos con nuestra intervención en esta burrada de historia – Serafall rio un poco antes de continuar - ¡Nos retiramos! ¿Ah? Lo olvidaba… tengan cuidado con el tipo de los tornillos

¿Tipo de los tornillos? – Kylo Ren estaba curioso por lo que dijo la Maou

Sí, es la reciente adquisición de Khaos Brigade – la voz de David Hayter continuó con la advertencia – Es en extremo peligroso y mejor no se metan en su camino…

¿Eso es todo? – la joven demonio noble mostraba una postura calmada

Si, todo – la Maou dio por terminado el asunto – Bien, nos vamos y que el lado Yuri les acompañe…

Ambos objetos flotantes desaparecieron de improviso, dejando consternada a Sona con la advertencia que les dejaron.

¿Tipo de los tornillos? – la consternación estaba en los ojos de la joven Sitri – Bueno, tendré cuidado con no pisar uno de sus tornillos...

* * *

La sala del consejo estudiantil estaba un poco animada, después del incidente del mordisco, la tensión entre Issei y Medaka había bajado un poco, pero el castaño aplicaba la ley del hielo a su amiga, dado que la masculinidad de castaño había quedado entre dicho, Momo y Yuuma se miraban entre sí viendo como la Presidenta del Consejo y el Vicepresidente se mantenían tranquilos concentrados en su trabajo.

Yuuma-chan – Medaka llamó la atención de la pelinegra – ¿Puedes ir a ver si tenemos alguna petición el día de hoy?

¡En seguida kaichou! – la joven chuuni se levantó de su asiento para ir por la caja de sugerencias

Tardó unos momentos para ir y regresar con aquel objeto que era los cimientos del consejo estudiantil vieron como siempre estaba repleto de peticiones, alguna absurdas y otras razonables. ¿Realmente Kuoh era una academia respetuosa y una de las mejores de Japón?, ya que sus alumnos pedían tanta cosa sacada de la mente un autor de fanfics completamente drogado, pronto una petición llamó la atención de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Se trata de la capitana del club de kendo – Medaka leía detenidamente aquella misiva – Mmm… es interesante

¿Qué es lo que ocurre Medaka-chan? – Issei estaba curioso por la seriedad que tenía la peliazul oscuro

Seremos cupidos – la alegría de la joven presidenta no se hizo esperar

Estaba sentada en una perfecta pose seiza, reflejando la disciplina con la que había sido inculcada desde su nacimiento, su cabello era de un negro brillante y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, ya que estaba en profunda meditación, sus largas pestañas eran una advertencia de lo hermosos que serían. Traía puesto el uniforme característico de aquellos que practican el kendo, el cual se ceñía perfectamente a su figura, pero Issei solo tenía una duda en la mente, era su imaginación que todas las jóvenes de su escuela tuvieran los pechos demasiado grandes.

Yo también me pregunto eso – la capitana del club de kendo habló llamando la atención del consejo estudiantil

¿Acaso leyó mi mente? – el castaño estaba preocupado por como descubrieron sus pensamientos

No, solamente las personas serenas pueden vislumbrar lo extraño que es nuestro mundo – la capitana abrió sus ojos mostrando dos pupilas esmeraldas – Mucho gusto y gracias por atender mi petición, Seraphim Sasaki

¿Seraphim? – Asia estaba curiosa por el nombre de la capitana del club de kendo – Es usted cristiana o algo parecido

No, soy un vampiro ninja – la calma que mostraba la pelinegra hizo que le tomara atención – Pero eso no importa mucho – de la nada sacó una taza tradicional para beber un poco de té caliente - ¿Quieren un poco?

Muchas gracias pero no es necesario, Sasaki-san de tercer año – Medaka se sentaba frente a ella en una perfecta pose de seiza – Vine con todo el consejo para escuchar atentamente tu petición

Asia estaba un poco perdida con la conversación, cuando la joven genio apareció en su salón para arrastrarla con ellos, estaba preparándose para irse a la casa de los Hyodou's, ya que sabía que Issei y Medaka tendrían obligaciones después de clases, aunque pudo haberse negado la situación le pareció interesante.

Soy yo… ¿o esa mujer habló casi igual que Rias-sempai? – Yuuma estaba extrañada por la similitud entre la capitana del club de kendo y la presidenta del ORC

Es probable – Momo siguió con la conversación con la caido – Tal vez comparten la misma actriz de voz, pero mejor escuchemos la historia.

Como sabrá necesito ayuda para conquistar al hombre que me robó el corazón – Sasaki mostraba un semblante serio – Soy demasiado torpe debido a que me considero un samurai por sobre mi feminidad

Antes de continuar – la presidenta del consejo estudiantil detuvo a su sempai – Puedo saber cuál es el objeto de su afecto

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sasaki, que de entre sus pechos sacó una foto, la cual se la entregó personalmente a Medaka, los ojos de la joven genio se abrieron un poco para después pasárselo a las demás chicas, las cuales se quedaron con los ojos abiertos debido a la identidad del susodicho.

¿Pero no se supone que es gay? – exclamó Yuuma con la foto en las manos - ¡Digo demasiada perfección es un crimen!

Bueno no tenemos nada confirmado con él – la única persona que intento defenderlo era Issei – Que sea un princeso, no significa que sea gay

Medaka se volvió para encarar a su "novio", visiblemente alarmada mientras que el castaño estaba un poco preocupado por la reacción de su amiga

Ise-chan, acaso tú… acaso tú – Medaka vio a su amigo con ojos lastimeros – Bateas para el otro equipo

Para ser una broma, Medaka-chan – el joven habló en un tono neutro – Fue una muy mala – la peliazul oscuro sacó su lengua de manera juguetona – Lo importante es ayudar a Sasaki-sempai

El resto miraba con aprehensión la escena, Seraphim continuaba tranquilamente bebiendo té.

De acuerdo – la presidenta del consejo tosió un poco – Bueno, Sasaki de tercer año, dejando de lado las preferencias sexuales del objetivo – la capitana del club de kendo prestó atención a Medaka - ¿Tiene alguna habilidad que podamos explotar?

Soy maestra en el estilo del Tsubame Gaeshi – Sasaki contestó de manera segura

Mmm… ¿no tiene otra habilidad? – Momo sentía que las cosas que esa situación se iba a complicar – Para variar un poco

No… solamente eso – la pelinegra estaba muy tranquila – desde pequeña he vivido para perfeccionar el estilo familiar del Tsubame Gaeshi.

¿Ni siquiera cocinar? – la chuuni del consejo estudiantil sudaba profusamente

No… mi padre considero que debía a dedicar mi vida al arte del Tsubame Gaeshi – Sasaki cerró sus ojos mientras tomó aire – Todo mi ser está comprometido en el Tsubame Gaeshi, respiro y como Tsubame Gaeshi… tengo dos perros uno se llama Tsubame y el otro…

Déjame adivinar – Asia alzó su mano completamente emocionada – ¡Gaeshi!

No… se llama Kenji – una sincera sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la capitana – En fin, creo que sabe cuál es mi problema

Entendí claramente que es lo que realmente quieres – Medaka mostraba su seguridad – Y haré lo necesario para cumplirlo.

Issei estaba seguro de que su amiga de la infancia ya había trazado un plan para ayudar a la capitana del club de kendo, miro al atardecer que se podía apreciar desde el dojo en el que estaban sentados.

Es un atardecer muy hermoso – habló con un susurro tratando de ignorar la discusión que empezaba a darse con todas las chicas del grupo – Bueno, Kiba-san espero que no seas gay

Fue cuando un elemento característico de la narrativa hizo aparición y fue la necesaria escena de entrenamiento, con acompañamiento musical claro está. Issei sacó una grabadora mientras veía como sus amigas ayudarían a la capitana del club de kendo.

Bueno supongo que el tema del entrenamiento "Heart's on Fire" de Rocky IV funcionará como anillo al dedo – comentó el castaño mientras colocaba el cd en el aparato – Allí vamos entonces.

* * *

 **Silent darkness creeps into your soul  
And removes the light of self-control  
The cave that holds you captive has no doors  
Burnin' with determination  
To even up the score**

Seraphim fue llevada al centro comercial, debido a lo estricta educación de sus padres la joven no tenía mucha ropa que sacara a relucir lo hermosa que era, fue cuando la inexpresiva "ninja vampiro" se convirtió en maniquí para las emocionadas miembros del consejo estudiantil, sacando conjuntos que iban desde lo gótico hasta el estilo princesa, pasando por dominatrix y un traje de enfermera, Issei tuvo que contener una hemorragia nasal cuando de la nada salió con seductor baby doll. Finalmente, un vestido sencillo blanco fue el escogido para ella, obteniendo la aprobación del único miembro del sexo masculino.

 **Hearts on fire  
Strong desire  
Rages deep within  
Hearts on fire  
Fever's rising high  
The moment of truth draws near**

Issei vio cómo se metían a un spa para recibir un tratamiento completo para embellecerse, a pesar de que estaba muy seguro de su sexualidad decidió que debía de experimentar las maravillas de ese servicio, Seraphim se metió junto a Medaka, Momo, Yuuma y Asia; a un sauna para desintoxicar su piel, sin saber que su objetivo estaba en ese mismo lugar tomando el tratamiento plus ultra.

Yuuto Kiba también se cuidaba la piel y mantener su galanura; ya que ser guapo cuesta, esfuerzo, sudor y sangre.

 **Time will not allow you to stand still, no  
Silence breaks the heart and bends the will  
And things that give deep passions are your sword  
Rules and regulations have no meaning anymore**

A pesar de que el cuerpo de Seraphim era perfecto en todo sentido de las palabras, como el 90% de las alumnas de Kuoh, no estaba de más un poco de entrenamiento físico y que mejor lugar que la tundra rusa.

¿Qué tiene que ver esto con ser cupido? – el castaño preguntaba discretamente

Realmente nada – repuso Medaka mientras miraba como la capitana del club saltaba la cuerda – Pero debes de admitir que lo hace bien

La joven ninja vampiro ahora estaba haciendo abdominales bajo el ojo crítico de la chuuni caído, quien estaba metida en el papel de entrenadora.

¡No hay dolor! – Yuuma animaba a su sempai - ¡NO HAY DOLOR!

Sin cambiar de expresión continúo haciendo sus ejercicios, el sudor recorría su tersa piel, mientras que sus enormes pechos se meneaban acompasados, Issei debía admitir que esa imagen era muy erótica, pero un pellizco de la joven Kurokami evito que continuara imaginando cosas que no eran. Kiba también estaba entrenando físicamente en lo que parecía un antiguo gimnasio de la Unión Soviética, pero él lo hacía con equipos de primera.

Debía de hacerlo si quería conservar la figura perfecta que tenía, los ojos del caballero de Rias mostraban una determinación inquebrantable, su ama y compañeros miraba complacidos su desempeño físico.

 **Hearts on fire  
Strong desire  
Rages deep within  
Hearts on fire  
Fever's rising high  
The moment of truth is here  
Is here**

El hacha bajó con fuerza, cortando perfectamente el leño en dos, la capitana del club de kendo estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo ignorando por completo las bajas temperaturas en las que se encontraba.

¡ESTILO SECRETO…! – Seraphim alzó el hacha nuevamente sobre su cabeza - ¡ …TSUBAME GAESHI!

Sempai – Issei colocaba un nuevo tronco para que la joven lo cortara - ¿Es necesario repetir eso cada que corta un leño?

Es parte del estilo Tsubame Gaeshi –contestó tranquilamente la ninja vampiro – Cualquier cosa que haga es parte del estilo Tsubame Gaeshi

Entiendo – con un suspiro vio cómo su sempai volvió a gritar ¡Estilo Secreto… Tsubame Gaeshi! – A estas alturas ya no me importa mucho – el castaño solo suspiraba derrotado

Kiba levantaba pesas, corría bajo la luz de un reflector y recibía inyecciones de esteroides todo para mejorar su rendimiento físico, mientras que Seraphim hacía lo mismo gritando Tsubame Gaeshi.

 **Hearts on fire  
Strong desire  
Rages deep within  
Hearts on fire  
Fever's rising high  
Hearts on fire  
Strong desire  
Rages deep within**

La capitana del club empezó a correr por las veredas, a pesar de lo dificultoso que era debido a la nieve, no por eso bajaba la velocidad, continuaba haciéndolo porque sabía que eso le daría la fuerza necesaria, por su cuenta el consejo estudiantil disfrutaba de un delicioso chocolate caliente y galletas, todo eso bajo la calidez de las llamas de la chimenea.

Medaka-chan – Momo estaba un poco preocupada por el bienestar de su sempai - ¿Era necesario salir a correr cuando estamos a menos 14 grados centígrados?

Para nada – contestaba la presidenta del consejo estudiantil después de comerse una galleta – Pero lo hace más épico de esta manera

Disfruta del chocolate – Asia comentó con una sonrisa - ¡Mira tiene bombones!

 **Hearts on fire  
Strong desire  
Rages deep within  
Hearts on fire  
Fever's rising high  
Hearts on fire  
Strong desire  
Rages deep within**

En su carrera, Seraphim empezó a escalar la montaña más escarpada que pudo encontrar, la voluntad de la ninja vampiro estaba puesta en todo ese esfuerzo porque sabía que le sería recompensado, Yuuto hacía los mismo con una cinta automatizada; la cual estaba dando su máxima velocidad. Ambos estaban sincronizados sin que ellos lo supieran, sus destinos estaban obligados a enfrentarse y solo uno de ellos saldría librado de toda esa situación.

La pelinegra continuaba su ascenso, exigiéndole más y más a su cuerpo, la música llegaba a su clímax en lo que por fin lograba alcanzar la cima. Una vez arriba, sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro alzó los brazos en señal de victoria, había vencido a la madre naturaleza.

¡DRAGOOOOOO! – la joven calló repentinamente – Ese no era… ¡YUUTOOOOOOO!

* * *

Y esos fueron los 4:07 minutos más intensos de mi vida – la capitana del club de kendo comentaba tranquilamente – Todo ese entrenamiento pasó muy rápido

Ni que lo digas, Sasaki de tercer año – Medaka estaba complacida con el resultado obtenido – Estas preparada para hacerlo

Seraphim mostraba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, su cabello negro brillaba con una luz completamente diferente, su figura resaltaba debajo de su vestido, para resaltar su encanto decidieron que un peinado de coletas baja mejoraría su poder "moe", Yuuma y Momo arribaron al lugar donde por fin se daría el encuentro, al dos jovencitas estaban emocionadas porque habían dejado la carta que la capitana del club de kendo escribió para atraer al caballero de Rias.

Yo pienso que es gay – la caído comentaba un poco preocupada – pero fue emocionante dejar la carta en su casillero

Sí – la tesorera del consejo estudiantil alzó su mano para que chocaran los cinco – Me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo

La caído correspondió el gesto de su compañera, una vez que los chocaron se pusieron serias ya que todo dependía de lo que sucediese en esos momentos, era el éxito o el fracaso.

Issei estaba un poco más alejado con una mirada pensativa, Asia le miró un poco para después preguntarle discretamente.

Te preocupa algo – la joven italiana estaba curiosa por la expresión del chico

Mmm…. Siento que algo que nos dijo Seraphim-sempai tiene que ver con todo esto – el vicepresidente del consejo se rascaba la barbilla - ¿Qué es el corazón para un samurái?

Pues Emiya-sempai, me dijo algo de eso – la italiana se alarmó cuando vieron llegar al caballero de Rias Gremory - ¡Oh! Vamos a escondernos

Todo el consejo estudiantil logró evitar ser vistos por el rubio, mientras este centró su atención en la capitana del club de kendo, el castaño continuaba perturbado porque sentía que la situación estaba errónea de alguna forma.

Vine porque me lo pediste – la seriedad en el rubio era inusual – Espero que no sea como la vez anterior

¿Vez anterior? – Medaka estaba extrañada por la situación – A que se referirá

Los ojos de la ninja vampiro brillaron tenuemente en un color carmín, mientras las hojas en el suelo empezaron a revolotear a su alrededor, toda la situación parecía extraña, Yuuma y Asia se tensaron levemente, Momo estaba confundida y Medaka se emocionaba por ese giro en los eventos.

¡Ya recordé! – Issei sonrió complacido por su descubrimiento – ¡Para un samurái su corazón está en su honor… y el honor se pierde cuando es derrotado!

Todas lentamente prestaron su atención a Issei, justo en el momento en que las hojas se convirtieron en una espada y el rubio invocó una por arte de magia; inexplicablemente nadie de ellos se percató es ese evento, estaban más interesados en las palabras del vicepresidente.

Confundimos todo esto con amor – Medaka y las demás estaban un poco perdidas a las palabras del castaño– Seraphim-sempai dijo que su educación era muy estricta – las chicas asintieron, ignorando el hecho que se realizaba un combate muy cerca de ellos – Ella es un samurái hasta la medula y eso no se puede cambiar

¿Quieres decir que todo lo que hicimos no tiene caso? – Momo vio que su amigo asentía respondiendo su pregunta – Ya veo

Es una lástima – la caído chuuni suspiro aburrida, mientras que el intercambio de ataques entre los contendientes se intensificaba – Desperdicie cinco minutos en un entrenamiento para nada

No desperdiciamos nada – la presidenta del consejo estudiantil estaba contenta – hubo mucho ejercicio de por medio, un poco de fanservice de una chica sudorosa – todos asintieron complacidos – y una insert song como referencia musical obligada…

¡Tienes razón! – la rubia italiana sonrió por lo divertido que resulto toda esa confusión, mientras que Seraphim y Kiba se preparaban para lanzar un último ataque – Me gustaría repetirlo otra vez… digo eso ir a un spa y de compras

Cuenta con ello – la joven genio alzó su pulgar, los dos contendientes desaparecieron y aparecieron dándose la espalda – Que les parece este fin de semana – Seraphim se apoyó en una de sus rodillas casi derrotada pero Kiba fue quien cayó al suelo – Ise-chan nos puede cargar las compras

¡Eso es un abuso! – el castaño replicó molesto – No soy un burro de carga – la ninja vampiro le dio la mano al demonio quien acepto el gesto con orgullo

Vamos te compraremos de comer lo que tú quieras – los ojos carmesíes de la presidenta del consejo brillaron inocentemente – Anda di que sí

Issei finalmente accedió a la petición de su "novia", cuando la capitana del club de kendo arribó al lugar donde estaban escondidos, todos le miraron notando la sincera sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, para después inclinarse de manera respetuosa.

Presidenta del consejo – la pelinegra habló con calma – Muchas gracias por su ayuda, por fin estoy en paz

¡¿Ah?! – Medaka estaba un poco apenada por la situación – B-Bueno, q-que todo salió bien – sonrió torpemente – _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

Ese pensamiento estaba presente en cada uno de los involucrados, pero ver que la petición estaba cumplida decidieron que lo mejor era ignorarlo. Vieron cómo se alejaba a la puesta del sol.

Seraphim-sempai es genial – comentó Momo mientras que los demás asentían – Vámonos a comer un helado

¡Sí, vámonos! – todos los demás hablaron al unísono.

En una de las estaciones de trenes, arribaron una persona que cambiaría nuevamente es status quo de la academia de Kuoh, para bien o para mal, solo importaba lo bien que le quedaban sus coletas en ese cabello castaño.

Issei-kun – la recién llegada habló de manera tranquila – Esta vez… esta vez… ¡yo seré la protagonista!

Y así arribo la autoproclamada….

* * *

 _ **Notas de Aeretr:**_

 _ **¡Welcome Stranger!, soy el mercader que le vende la droga al idiota que escribió esta tontería, te agradezco que soportaras tanta estupidez por parte de mi cliente y que te tengas una sonrisa en tu rostro... bueno, solo espero que Aeretr sobreviva a mi nueva cepa de hongos alúcinogenos del congo, sin más me despido... por cierto Otome Sakuragi es la protagonista de un manga ntr de Carn, no lo vean o lean a menos de que sean mayores de edad y de voluntad fuerte... ahora sí nos vamos... solo dejo esta grabadora aquí tocando el tema de la serie "Juego de Tronos"**_

* * *

El campo de batalla era cruel, un lugar donde las personas de buen corazón eran incapaces de estar debido a que terminarían con las manos y el alma manchados de sangre, vidas arrebatadas por el simple ideal de una utopía…

 **Unos luchaban porque el yuri dominara al mundo…**

 **¿Si las mujeres ya no necesitaban a los hombres?, estos debían amarse entre ellos…. Esa era la creencia del Yaoi**

Pero existían quienes se oponían a esos dos creencias utópicas, que posiblemente arreglarían al mundo…

 **Las mujeres y los hombres deben de hacer cosas zukulentas… para eso es la perversión…**

 **Debes de arrebatar lo que no es tuyo… para hacer las cosas más picantes… eso es el NTR.**

Un juego de poder, traiciones y despilfarro de dinero que serviría para mejores cosas… **UN JUEGO DE TRONOS… TAL VEZ…**


	6. Notificación

**Hoy he recibido una noticia que ha dejado impactado, una que no me esperaba y que se ha llevado una parte importante de mi vida. Recordándome lo frágil y efímera que es la vida humana. Guiado por una gama de sentimientos como la tristeza, la rabia y frustración he tomado la decisión de pausar indefinidamente algunas de las historias que están bajo mi autoría.**

 **Sé que muchos esperaban continuar leyendo sobre los mundos que estaba creando a través de mi narrativa, sin más les doy unas sinceras disculpas. Esperando que comprendan la dura decisión que estoy tomando.**

 **Las historias que se verán afectadas son:**

 **A Sinner's Future**

 **Code Geass: Princess of Treason R**

 **Divergencia**

 **Dragon X Zero**

 **From Fear to Glory**

 **Highschool DxD if: With Broken Wings**

 **No otra historia de traición**

 **Oblivion Re: (esta estará en pausa temporal)**

 **The Red Dragon and the Jet-Black Goddess**

 **Trece Días.**

 **¿Por qué hago esto? Para centrar todos mis esfuerzos en mi primera historia, la que inicio mi carrera como escritor aficionado de fanfiction, ya que con esta fue con la que hice a mi primer amigo dentro de este pasatiempo y quiero honrar su memoria a través de la misma.**

 **Sin más… se despide Aeretr. Michael donde quieras que estés… espero que mis letras te alcancen.**


End file.
